We Want War (SPN, Book One)
by QueenLittleWolf
Summary: Bound by tragedy and blood to a dangerous, otherworldly mission, Sam, Dean and Belle Winchester travel in mysterious back roads of the country in their '67 Chevy Impala, searching for their missing father and with the help of old and close family friend Bobby Singer and their childhood Faye Coleman, hunting down every evil supernatural force they encounter along the way.
1. Characters

Claire Holt as Belle Winchester

Phoebe Tonkin as Faye Coleman

Dylan O'Brien as Joe Winchester


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

1.01 Pilot

_**November 2, 1988**_

_**Lawrence, Kansas**_

_**Night - Winchester House - Nursery**_

A blonde woman wearing a white nightgown led two young boys and a girl into the dark room, looking at the younger of the two boys. "Did you have a nice birthday, Sam?"

Sam smiled. "Yes!"

"How old are you now?" The woman asked.

"Four," Sam answered.

"Wait till you get to eight," the older boy told him. He looked at the girl. "Tell him, Faye."

"How can I know?" Faye asked. "I'm still seven."

"Be nice to your brother, Dean," The woman told him. "Come on. Let's say good night to your sister."

The woman turned on the lights.

A baby was lying in their crib, looking over at the family.

Dean leaned over the side of the crib, kissing the baby on the forehead. "Night, Belle."

Sam hopped up next to Dean, but couldn't reach over the railing of the crib. "Night, Bell."

Faye stood up next to Sam, reaching the railing of the crib a little more than Sam. "Night, Belle."

The woman lean over Belle as well. "Good night, love."

The woman brushed Belle's hair back, kissing her forehead.

They heard a man's voice. "Hey, boys. Faye."

The man in the doorway was wearing a USMC T-shirt.

Sam ran toward him. "Daddy!"

Faye ran toward them. "Uncle John!"

"Hey, kiddos," John told him, pulling Sam into his arms, looking at Dean. "So what do you think, Dean? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head, laughing. "No, Dad."

John laughed. "No."

A second woman walked in, smiling. "And you should probably wait a few more years for it."

Faye ran toward her. "Mommy."

The second woman hugged Faye, looking at the couple. "Thanks once again for letting us stay for the night."

"Oh, that's not a problem, Jane," the first woman told her. "We love having you and Faye around. Besides, if you don't come very often or plan to make Dean and Faye a couple won't work."

Faye and Dean groaned. "Ew. That's gross."

The adults laughed.

"Anyway, I just came to give little Belle a kiss," Jane told them. She leaned over the side of the crib, kissing Belle's forehead. "Goodnight, Belle."

The woman walked past the kids on the way out of the room. "You got them?"

"I got them," John answered, pulling Dean closer to him and Sam. "Sweet dreams, Belle."

John and Jane led Sam, Faye and Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights.

Belle watched them go, gurgling, trying to reach her toes, laughing.

The floral themed mobile above her crib began to spin on its own.

Belle watched.

The Disney princess themed clock on the wall ticked, ticked, stopped.

The moon-shaped nightlight flickered.

_**Sam's Room**_

Sam was asleep in his bed. He heard Belle starting to fuss in the next room, waking, sitting up. "Belle?"

Sam stood, walking out of his room.

_**Master Bedroom**_

The woman was lying in bed.

The lights started to flicker.

The baby monitor sitting on the nightstand next to the parents had strange noises coming through the monitor.

The woman woke, turning on the light on the nightstand. "John?"

The woman turned to find that she was alone. She stood.

_**Belle's Nursery**_

Sam walked into the nursery to see a man's silhouette standing over Belle's crib. "Daddy?"

"Come here," The man told him, his voice different from the boy's father.

Sam hesitated, walking closer.

_**Hallway**_

The woman walked down the hall toward the nursery.

The light by the stairs was flickering.

The woman frowned, walking toward the light, tapping at it until the light steadied. "Hmm."

Jane walked closer to the woman. "Mary, what's wrong?"

Mary and Jane saw a flickering orange light from the nursery down the wall, turning to see that it was a reflection of a fire. "Belle? Belle!"

They ran toward the nursery, stopping short.

_**Living Room**_

John had fallen asleep watching a war movie on the TV.

From upstairs, Mary screamed.

John woke. "Mary?" He stood, running out of the room. "Mary!"

_**Belle's Nursery**_

John burst through the closed door of the nursery. "Mary!" The room was still glinting with an orange glow. The man from earlier was gone. Sam stood next to Belle's crib, crying. John followed his gaze to the ceiling where Mary and Jane were burning alive, their torso gathered with blood. "No! Mary! Jane!" Fire spread over the ceiling. John stared, frozen. Belle cried loudly. John stood, getting Belle out of the crib, handing her to Sam. "Take your sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now, Sammy, go!" Sam took Belle, running out, leaving. John looked at the ceiling. "Mary!" The entire room was on fire. Mary and Jane themselves could barely be seen. "No! Jane!"

_**Outside**_

Sam ran outside, holding Belle.

Dean and Faye followed close behind. "It's okay, Sammy."

Faye looked at the boys. "Where's my Mom?"

Dean turned to look at Belle's nursery window, which was lit with gold.

Faye started to run back to the house.

John ran outside, scooping up the children, carrying them away. "I gotcha."

Fire exploded out of Belle's nursery window.

_**Later**_

The Lawrence fire department had arrived.

A firefighter got out of a fire truck, taking over at the gauges for another firefighter. "I got it. You go hold the line up."

The second firefighter walked to the back of the truck, taking a hose from a third firefighter, taking the hose toward the house.

A fourth firefighter was spraying through Belle's nursery window.

A paramedic opened the back of an ambulance.

A police officer waved some neighbors back. "Stay back. You have to stay back."

Across the street from the house, Sam, Faye, John and Dean were sitting on the hood of a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

Dean was holding a crying Faye.

John was holding Belle, looking up at the remnants of the fire.

_**17 Years Later**_

_**Day One - **__**Apartment – Bedroom **_

_**(Song:) Gasoline – Ginger**_

A young blonde woman was getting ready in a nurse costume, adjusting her hat. "Sam!" She walked around a corner. The photo of Mary and John form the house was on the dresser. "Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there, like 15 minutes ago." She walked further into the room. "Sam! You coming or what?"

A young man poked his head around the corner, wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume, revealing himself to be a Present-Day Sam. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," the woman answered. "I'll be fun." Sam walked into the room. "And where's your costume?"

Sam chuckled, looking down. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

_**(Song Ends)**_

_**Bar - Party**_

_**(Song:) What You Gonna Do - Classic**_

The bar was decorated for Halloween, including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that said "Get Naked".

Someone poured someone else a shot.

Everyone was in costume.

A young man walked toward a table in a ghoul costume.

Sam and the woman from Sam's apartment were sitting there. Sam was still not in costume.

The woman raised a glass. "So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory."

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal," Sam told them.

The three of them clinked glasses.

The woman looked at the man. "Yeah, he acts all humble. But he scored a 174."

The man and Sam drank their shots.

"Is that good?" The man asked.

"Scary good," the woman answered, drinking.

The man looked at Sam. "So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want."

The man sat next to Sam.

"Actually, I got an interview here," Sam told them. "Monday. If it goes okay, I think I got a shot at a full ride next year."

"Hey," the woman told him. "It's gonna go great."

"It better," Sam told them.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" The man asked.

"Ah, they don't know," Sam told them.

"Oh, no, I would be gloating," the man told him. "Why not?"

"Because we're not exactly the Bradys," Sam answered.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables," the man replied. "More shots?"

Sam and the woman spoke together. "No."

The man walked toward the bar.

The woman looked at Sam. "No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock them dead on Monday, and-and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it."

"What would I do without you?" Sam asked.

The woman smiled. "Crash and burn."

The woman pulled Sam into a kiss. Sam put a hand on her cheek, deepening the kiss.

_**(Song Ends)**_

_**Apartment - Bedroom**_

Sam and the woman laid in bed, asleep, back to back.

The woman shifted position.

There was a sound outside the room, like a window opening.

Sam opened his eyes.

_**Hallway**_

Sam walked out of the bedroom, looking around the apartment.

A window was open.

Sam could hear footsteps.

A girl's silhouette walked past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall.

Sam moved to another part of the apartment, hiding in wait.

The girl walked into the room. Her face was hidden in the dark, but he could tell she had blonde hair. Sam ran toward her, grabbing her shoulder. The girl pushed Sam's arm away. Sam tried to punch her. The girl ducked, grabbing his arm, swinging him around, pushing him into a man.

The man used both arms to wrap around Sam's shoulders. Sam head-butted him, making him let go, turning to face the man, kicking toward him. The man blocked the move, pushing him into another room, elbowing him in the face. Sam kicked at the man's head. The man ducked, trying to punch him. Sam blocked the move.

The man pushed him down, pinning him to the floor, one hand at his neck, the other holding Sam's wrist. "Whoa, easy, tiger."

Sam breathed heavily. "Dean?" Dean laughed. The girl stood at the doorway. Sam looked at the girl, realizing who she must have been. "Belle?" Belle smiled. "You guys scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Belle told him. Sam grabbed Dean's hand, kicking into his back, pinning him to the floor. Belle tilted her head. "Or not."

Dean tapped Sam's arm twice. "Get off of me."

Sam stood, holding a hand toward Dean. Dean took it, letting Sam help him up.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was looking for a beer," Belle told him sarcastically.

Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders, shaking once.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"Okay," Dean told him. "All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone," Sam told them.

"If we had called, would you have picked up?" Belle asked.

Sam's girlfriend walked in, leaning against the doorway, turning the light on, wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. "Sam?"

Sam, Dean and Belle looked at the woman.

"Hey," Sam told her. He looked at his siblings. "Dean, Belle, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Dean looked at Jessica appreciatively.

Jessica looked at Sam, smiling. "Wait. Your brother and sister Dean and Belle?"

Sam nodded.

Belle waved.

Dean smiled, walking closer to Jessica. "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on," Jessica told them, turning around.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it," Dean told her, backing toward Sam and Belle without looking away from Jessica. "Seriously."

Belle took a deep breath, looking at Jessica. "Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No," Sam told them, walking closer to Jessica, putting an arm around her shoulders. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay," Belle told him, turning to face them completely. "Um... Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift," Sam told them. "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Belle looked down. "Dad's on a hunting trip." She looked at Sam. "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam processed silently.

Jessica looked at Sam.

"Jessica, excuse us," Sam told her. "We have to go outside."

_**Apartment Building Hallway - Stairwell**_

Sam, Dean and Belle walked downstairs.

Sam was dressed now. "I mean, come on. You guys can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"Just so you know, not my idea," Belle told him.

"You're not hearing us, Sammy," Dean told him. "Dad's missing. We need you to help us find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst?" Sam asked. "Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Belle turned to face them. "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I swore I was done hunting," Sam told them. "For good."

"Come on," Belle told him. "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

They walked downstairs.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I was nine years old," Sam told them. "He was supposed to say, 'Don't be afraid of the dark'."

"'Don't be afraid of the dark'?" Belle repeated skeptically. "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still," Sam told them. "The way we grew up after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her along with Aunt Jane..." Dean looked outside. "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too," Dean told him.

There was a moment of silence.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked.

Belle looked down.

Dean rolled his eyes, pushing the door open, walking outside.

_**Parking Lot**_

Sam, Belle and Dean walked across the parking lot.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets?" Sam asked. "I mean, guys, we were raised like warriors."

They stopped next to the Impala.

"So, what are you gonna die?" Dean asked. "You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No," Sam answered. "Not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away," Dean told him, looking away.

"I was just going to college," Sam told them. "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now," Belle told him. "If he's not dead already. I can feel it. We can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can," Sam told them.

Belle looked down. "Yeah, well, we don't want to."

Belle and Dean looked at each other knowingly.

Sam sighed, looking down for a moment, looking at them. "What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment to show the arsenal, propping it open with a shotgun, digging through the clutter. "All right, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So, when Dad left, why didn't you guys go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig," Dean answered. "This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"I stayed at the last place we stayed for more than a month so I could actually finish school," Belle told him.

Sam looked at Dean. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip..." He looked at Belle. "And let you stay alone by yourselves?"

Dean looked at Sam. "I'm 26, dude."

"I'm 17," Belle told him.

Dean pulled some papers out of a folder. "All right, here we go. So, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy..." He handed one of the papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam read the paper, looking up. "So maybe he was kidnapped."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." He tossed down another article for each date he mentioned. "Another on in December '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past 20 years." He took the article back from Sam, picking up the rest, putting them back in the folder. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He pulled out a bag. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

Belle grabbed a handheld tape recorder. "Then we get this voicemail yesterday."

Belle pressed play.

The recording was staticky, the signal clearly breaking up.

John's voice was on the recording. _"Dean... __Belle__... Something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful. We're all in danger."_

Belle pressed stop.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad, Sammy," Belle told him. "Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam shook his head, looking down. "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

Belle pressed play.

A woman's voice was on the recording. _"I can never go home."_

Belle pressed stop.

"Never go home," Sam told them.

Belle tossed the recorder into the trunk.

Dean put the shotgun down, standing straight, closing the trunk.

Belle leaned against the car, looking at Sam. "You know, in almost two years, we've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away, sighing, looking at them. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Belle nodded. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

Sam turned to go back to the apartment.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

Sam turned to face them. "I have this... I have an interview."

"What, a job interview?" Dean asked. "Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on the plate." Sam told them.

Dean smirked. "Law school?"

Belle seemed impressed.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

Belle smiled.

_**Sam's Apartment - Bedroom**_

Sam was packing a duffel bag, pulling out a large hook-shaped knife, sliding it inside.

Jessica walked in. "Wait. You're taking off?" Sam looked up. "Is this about your dad? Is he all right?"

Sam looked from the bag to Jessica. "Yeah. You know, just a little family drama."

Sam walked toward the dresser, turning the lamp on.

"Dean and Belle said he was on some kind of hunting trip," Jessica told him, sitting on the bed.

Sam rummaged in one of the drawers, grabbing a couple shirts, putting them in the duffel. "Oh, yeah. He's just deer hunting up at the cabin. He's probably got Jim, Jack and Jose along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back."

"What about the interview?" Jessica asked.

"I'll make the interview," Sam told her. "This is only for a couple days."

Sam walked around the bed.

Jessica stood, following him. "Sam, I mean, please." Sam stopped, turning to face her. "Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?"

Sam chuckled barely. "I'm fine."

"It's just..." Jessica trailed off. "You won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal."

"Hey," Sam told her. "Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise."

Sam kissed Jessica on the cheek, walking toward the door.

Jessica turned to watch him go. "At least tell me where you're going."

_**Jericho, California - Centennial Highway**_

_**(Song:) Speaking in Tongues - Eagles of Death Metal**_

A young man was driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone. "Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. Yeah, okay. I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass." There was a high-pitched noise. The man looked over to see a woman in a very low-cut, torn white dress with bare feet on the side of the road. She was moving as though dancing, flickering in and out of focus. "Hey, uh, Amy, let me call you back?" The man hung up, pulling over to the side of the road next to the woman. "Car trouble or something?"

The man turned the radio off.

_**(Song Ends)**_

The woman hesitated. "Take me home?"

The voice was the same one from the altered voicemail.

The man opened the passenger door. "Sure. Get in." The woman got into the car, closing the door. "So, where do you live?"

"At the end of Breckenridge Road," the woman answered.

The man nodded. "You coming from a Halloween party or something?" He noticed the dress' low cut, staring, looking away, laughing nervously. "You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here."

The woman looked at the man mournfully, seductively, pulling her skirt up over her thigh. "I'm with you." The man looked away. The woman took his chin, turning his head to look at her. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

The man looked at the woman's cleavage, nodding. "Uh... huh."

"Will you come home with me?" The woman asked.

"Um..." the man trailed off. "Hell, yeah."

The man drove off.

_**Abandoned House - Outside**_

The man pulled up to an old abandoned house at the end of the road.

The woman looked at the house sadly.

"Come on," the man told her. "You don't live here."

"I can never go home," the woman told him.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked. "Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" He turned to see the woman had disappeared. He checked the backseat, also empty, getting out of the car, looking around nervously. "That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?" He looked around. There were no signs of life except crickets. The man walked toward the house. "Hello? Hello?"

The man peered through the hole in the screen door to see a picture of the woman and two children inside the house, the picture covered in dust. A bird flew at the man's face, scaring him into falling over, yelling out once in surprise. The man stood, running back to the car, getting inside, driving away.

_**Centennial Highway**_

The man was driving, looking behind him.

There was no one there.

The man looked into the rear-view mirror to see the woman's reflection from the backseat, screaming, driving straight through a 'Bridge Closed' sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screamed.

Blood splattered the windows.

_**Day Two**_

_**Morning - Gas Station - Outside**_

The Impala was parked in front of a pump.

Dean walked out of the gas station, carrying food.

Belle was sitting in the passenger seat, the door open, going through a box of tapes. The amulet that she always wore was dangling into the box. She pulled it out, letting it hit the side of the box.

Sam was getting gas.

"Hey," Dean told them. Belle leaned out of the car to look at them. "You want breakfast?"

"Duh," Belle told him.

"No, thanks," Sam told him. "So, how'd you pay for that stuff? You two and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," Dean told them. Sam put the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, getting into the backseat, closing the door. "And what names did you write on the application this time?"

Belle swung her legs inside the car, turning to face the front, completely inside, closing the door.

_**The Impala**_

Dean got into the driver's seat, putting his soda and chips down. "Uh, Burt Aframian."

Belle took her soda and chips from Dean. "And his kids Hector and Sandra. Scored three cards out of the deal."

Dean closed his door.

"That sounds about right," Sam told them. He looked at Dean. "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes," Sam told him. "And two." He held up a tape. "Black Sabbath?" He held up another tape. "Motorhead?" He held up another. "Metallica?" He held up another. "AC/DC?" Belle took the AC/DC from him. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules, Sammy," Belle told him, popping the tape in the player. "Shotgun picks the music, backseat shut his cake hole."

Belle dropped the AC/DC box back in the box of tapes.

Dean started the engine, turning the radio on.

_**(Song:) Back in Black - AC/DC**_

"You know, Sammy is a chubby 12 year old," Sam told them. "It's Sam, okay?"

Belle turned the music up, pointing to her ear sarcastically. "Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud."

Dean drove them away.

_**Centennial Highway**_

The Impala drove past a sign that said:

_**JERICHO 7**_

_**(Song Ends)**_

_**The Impala**_

Dean was driving.

Belle was in the passenger seat.

Sam was in the backseat, on his phone. "Thank you." He hung up. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So, that's something, I guess."

Belle glanced over her shoulder at Sam, looking back over the road.

At the bridge ahead of them, there were two police cars and several officers.

"Check it out," Dean told them.

Sam leaned forward between the front seats.

Dean pulled over.

They looked over the crime scene.

Dean stopped the engine.

_**(Song:) My Cheating Ways - Kid Glove Music**_

Belle opened the glove compartment, pulling out a box full of ID cards with Dean and John's faces, some for FBI or DEA. She picked one for Dean, smiling, holding it toward him. "There you go."

Sam looked at the ID for Dean, looking at Belle, unamused. "Scully? As in Mulder and Scully? Seriously?"

"Yep," Belle answered. "And guess what, Sammy? You're the redheaded woman."

"So sorry you can't come with, Bell," Dean told her sarcastically, clearly not sorry at all, teasing her. "There's no way you'd pass for a cop. Too young."

"For now," Belle told them.

Dean smirked, nodding for Sam to follow him, getting out. "Let's go."

_**Bridge**_

The lead Deputy leaned over the railing to call down to two men in wet suits who were poking around the river. "You guys find anything?"

"No," man 1 answered. "Nothing."

The deputy turned back to the car in the middle of the bridge.

It was the man's car, the blood gone.

Another Deputy was at the driver's side, looking around inside the car. "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean."

Sam and Dean walked toward them.

"So, this kid Troy," deputy 1 told him. "He's dating your daughter, isn't he?"

"Yeah," deputy 2 answered.

"How's Amy doing?" Deputy 1 asked.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown," deputy 2 answered.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked.

Deputy 1 looked up. "And who are you?"

Dean showed them his fake badge. "Federal Marshals."

"You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" Deputy 1 asked.

Dean chuckled. "Thanks. That's awfully kind of you." He walked toward the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," deputy 1 answered. "About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

Deputy 1 nodded. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean circled the car, looking around. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No," deputy 1 answered. "Not so far as we can tell."

"So, what's the theory?" Sam asked, walking closer to Dean.

"Honestly, we don't know," deputy 1 told them. "Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," Dean told them.

Sam stepped on Dean's foot. "Thank you for your time." He started to walk away. "Gentlemen."

Dean followed.

Deputy 1 watched them go.

_**The Impala**_

Belle was still in the passenger seat.

Sam sat in the backseat.

Dean sat in the driver's, reaching back to hit Sam on his head.

"Ow," Sam told him. "What was that for?"

"Why do you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?" Sam replied.

Belle smirked, shaking her head. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're gonna find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves. Look, I'll, uh... I'll talk to the one girl. Amy, was it?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Why do you get to talk to the girl?" Dean asked in complaint.

"'Cause I actually can without triggering the AMBER alert," Belle answered. "Plus, I'm bored and I want something to do."

Dean started the car, driving them away.

_**(Song Ends)**_

_**Downtown - Store - Outside**_

A goth girl was passing out missing fliers.

Belle walked up to her. "You must be Amy."

The girl nodded. "Yeah."

"Troy told me about you," Belle told her. "I'm his cousin, Belle."

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy told her, turning around to walk away.

Belle walked next to Amy. "Well, that's Troy, I guess. I'm not around much. I'm up in Modesto. So, I'm looking for him, too, and I'm kind of asking around."

Another goth girl walked toward them, looking at Amy. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Amy answered.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Belle asked.

Amy nodded. "Sure."

_**Diner**_

Amy and her friend were sitting at one side of a booth.

Belle was sitting across from them.

"I was on the phone with Troy," Belle told her. "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, but he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Belle asked.

"No, nothing I can remember," Amy answered.

"Here's the deal, sisters," Belle told them. "The way Troy disappeared? Something not right. So if you've heard anything?" Amy and her friend exchanged a look. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just..." the other girl trailed off. "I mean, with all these guys gone missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Belle asked.

"It's kind of this local legend," the girl told her. "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up... Well, they disappear forever."

_**Library**_

Dean was searching the story on a computer, typing into the search bar:

_**Female Murder Hitchhiking**_

Dean clicked on go.

_**0 results.**_

Dean erased hitchhiking, typing in 'Centennial Highway', making it look like:

_**Female Murder Centennial Highway**_

Dean clicked on go.

_**0 results.**_

Sam and Belle were sitting next to him.

"Let me try," Sam told him, reaching toward the keyboard.

Dean hit Sam's hand. "I got it." Sam pushed Dean's chair out of the way. "Dude." Dean rolled back over, hitting Sam's shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

"So, angry Spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

Belle pointed at them, getting an idea. "Maybe it's not a murder."

Sam erased murder, typing in suicide, making it look like:

_**Female Suicide Centennial Highway**_

_**1 result**_

_**Suicide on Centennial**_

_**A local woman's drowning death was named Constance Welch...**_

Dean pointed at Belle. "And this is why you're valedictorian."

"Why, because I'm smarter than the two of you?" Belle asked. "I'm pretty sure we knew that a _long _time ago."

Sam gave Belle a sarcastic look, thinking back to what Dean had said, surprised. "You got valedictorian?"

"Yeah," Belle answered with honest sarcasm. "Thanks for showing up to early graduation. Graduated a year early so I don't have to worry about switching schools again."

Sam nodded understandingly, looking at the screen, opening the article:

_**April 25, 1981.**_

_**A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.**_

_**Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]**_

_**"What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."**_

_**At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.**_

_**"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."**_

"This was 1981," Sam told them. "Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"What?" Belle asked.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911," Sam told them. "Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Hmm," Dean hummed.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it', said husband, Joseph Welch'," Sam read aloud.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Belle asked.

It was the same bridge the woman had killed Troy on.

_**Night - Sylvania Bridge**_

Sam, Belle and Dean walked across the bridge, leaning against the railing to look over them, looking at the water below.

"So, this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean told them.

"So, you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him," Belle told them, turning around, walking away.

Sam and Dean followed.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find him," Dean answered. "It might take a while."

"Dean, I told you I've got to get back by-" Sam started.

Belle turned to face Sam. "Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Yeah, I forgot," Belle told him.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Dean asked. "You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Belle asked. "Does she know about the things you've done?"

"No," Sam answered. "And she's not ever going to know."

Belle started to walk again. "Well, that's healthy."

"You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but you're gonna have to face up to who you really are," Dean told him, following Belle.

Sam followed them. "Who is that?"

"One of us," Dean answered.

"No, I'm not like you," Sam told them, turning to face them, making them stop. "This is not going to be my life."

"Well, you have a responsibility," Dean told him.

"To Dad and his crusade?" Sam asked. He looked at Belle. "Belle, if it weren't for pictures, you wouldn't even know what Mom looks like, and that you look so much like her." Belle didn't respond, looking down. "What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone and she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam's collar, pushing him against the railing. "Don't talk about them like that."

Belle pulled them apart. "All right, break it up, tough guys." She looked down the bridge. "Guys."

Sam and Dean followed her gaze to the woman with the torn white dress who was Constance from the pictures, standing on either side of Belle.

Constance looked toward them, falling into the river below.

Sam, Belle and Dean ran toward her, looking into the water.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam told them.

The Impala's engine turned on by itself, the headlights flashing over us.

"What the hell?" Belle asked.

"Dean, who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket.

The Impala sped toward them.

"Come on, guys," Belle told them. They turned around, running away from the car. "Let's go! Go!"

They kept on running.

The Impala kept on following.

There was a dead end at the end of the bridge.

Sam, Belle and Dean jumped over the railing, falling out of view.

Belle was hanging onto the railing of the bridge, pulling herself up onto the edge, looking toward the water. "Sam! Dean!"

Sam crawled out of the water, onto the dirt, covered in the sewer water. "What?"

"Hey, are you all right?" Belle asked.

"I'm super," Sam told her sarcastically.

Dean crawled out of the water, onto the dirt, covered in the sewer water, lying next to Sam.

Belle laughed, standing.

Sam, Belle and Dean were on the bridge, standing next to the Impala.

"Car all right?" Belle asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Whatever she did to it, it seems all right now."

"That Constance chick," Belle told them, leaning against the hood of the Impala. She looked off into the night, yelling to make sure Constance heard her. "What a bitch!"

Sam leaned against the Impala to the left of Belle. "Well, she doesn't want us digging around here, that's for sure." Dean sighed, leaning against the Impala to the right of Belle. Sam looked at Belle. "So, where's the trail go from here, genius?"

Belle didn't answer, raising her arms in a shrug, letting them hit her legs. She smelled the air, looking from Sam to Dean on either side of her. "You both smell like toilet."

_**Day Three**_

_**Morning - Motel - Outside**_

_**(Song:) She Cheated on a Cheater - Keith Rosier**_

Sam and Dean were waiting outside by the Impala, still covered in sewer water.

_**Lobby**_

Belle stood at the front desk, placing a credit card down. "One joined room, please."

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the old man asked.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"That other guy, Burt Aframian," The old man told her. "He came in and bought out a room for the whole month."

Belle looked surprised that John had been there.

_**(Song Ends)**_

_**Outside - Breezeway**_

Sam and Dean were playing lookout.

Belle picked a lock to the motel room door, walking in. A moment later, she reached out, pulling Sam and Dean inside.

_**John's Motel Room**_

Sam closed the door behind them.

Belle looked around the room that was covered with pictures and articles of deaths or anything supernatural.

Dean turned on the light, smelling an old hamburger, groaning. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."

Belle knelt to the floor, looking at the line of salt surrounding the door. "Salt cat's eye shells. He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean looked at the walls.

Sam walked closer to Dean. "What do you got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims," Dean answered.

"I don't get it," Sam told them. "I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Belle walked closer to the opposite wall with drawings of religions and bones. She saw a post-it note:

_**Woman in White**_

Belle walked closer, turning on the lamp, looking at the pictures of Constance. "Dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article we did," Belle told them. "Constance Welch. She's a Woman in White."

Dean looked at the pictures of the victims. "You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a Woman in White, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," Sam told them.

"No, Dad would want to make sure," Dean told them. "He'd dig her up." He walked closer to Belle. "Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell," Belle answered. "If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband, if he's still alive."

"Hmm," Dean hummed. "All right, why don't you see if you can find an address? We're gonna get cleaned up."

Belle nodded, walking toward the door.

"Hey, guys, what I said earlier about Mom and Dad..." Sam trailed off. Dean and Belle looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Dean held up a hand. "No chick flick moments."

"All right, jerk," Sam told him.

"Dick," Dean replied.

Belle smiled, raising her hands half-heartedly. "Bitches."

Dean walked toward the bathroom.

Sam chuckled.

_**Joined Motel Room**_

Belle was sitting on one of the beds, on her laptop.

Sam had showered, clean, pacing, sitting down on one of the beds, listening to his voice mail.

Jessica: (voice mail) _"Hey, it's me. It's about 10:20 Saturday night-"_

Dean had showered, clean, walking toward the door. "Hey, guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"Sure," Belle answered the same time Sam answered, "No."

"Aframian's buying," Dean told him.

Sam shrugged. "Mm-mm."

Dean walked outside, closing the door behind him.

_**Outside - Parking Lot**_

Dean pulled his jacket the rest of the way on, crossing the lot, looking over to see a police car, where the motel clerk was talking to the two deputies from the crime scene.

The clerk pointed at Dean.

Dean turned away, pulling out his phone.

_**Joined Motel Room**_

Belle was still sitting on the bed, on the laptop.

Sam was sitting in a chair, listening to the message.

Jessica: (voice mail) _"So come home soon, okay? I love you."_

Sam hung up.

"Run out of voice mails to listen to?" Belle asked.

"Bite me," Sam told her.

Belle looked up, smiling sarcastically. Her phone rang. She pulled it out, seeing it was Dean calling, answering. "What?"

Outside, the deputies were approaching Dean.

"Bell, Five-0," Dean told her. "Take off."

Belle stood. "What about you?"

"Uh, they kind of spotted me," Dean answered. "Go find Dad."

Dean hung up.

Belle hung up, turning to Sam, gathering her laptop into her bag. "Okay, time to go."

Sam walked toward the window, pulling back the curtain to see the officers, closing it. "Yeah, yep, let's go."

Sam and Belle walked toward the joined part of the room.

_**Parking Lot**_

Dean turned to face the deputies, smiling. "Problem, officers?"

"Where's your partner and the girl that had been in your car?" Deputy 1 asked.

"Girl?" Dean asked. "What-what girl?"

Deputy 1 looked over his shoulder, nodding toward the motel room.

Deputy 2 walked toward the motel room.

Dean fidgeted.

_**Joined Motel Room**_

Belle climbed out of the window on the other side of the room onto the fire escape.

Sam followed her.

_**Parking Lot**_

Deputy 1 looked at Dean. "So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

Dean shrugged. "My boobs."

Dean smiled.

Deputy 1 pushed Dean over the hood over the cop car. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

_**Sheriff's Office**_

Sheriff walked into the room, carrying a box, setting it on the table.

Dean sat at the table.

Sheriff walked around the table to face Dean across from him. "So you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you, it's Nugent," Dean told him. "Ted Nugent."

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here," Sheriff told him.

"We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, 'squeal like a pig' trouble?" Dean asked.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall," Sheriff told him. Dean looked away. "Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense," Dean told him sarcastically. "Because when the first one went missing in '82, I was three."

"I know you've got partners," Sheriff told him. "One of them's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean." He tossed a brown leather-covered journal on the table. "This his?" Dean looked at the journal. Sheriff sat on the edge of the table, flipping through the journal. It was filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what was on the walls of John's motel room. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." Dean leaned forward for a closer look. "But I found this, too."

Sheriff opened the journal to a page that read:

_**Dean**_

_**Belle**_

_**35-111**_

It was circled, with nothing else on the page.

"Now, I'm guessing 'Belle' is the girl that's been riding with you boys," Sheriff told him. "You're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell this means."

Dean looked at the page for a moment, looking up.

_**Welch House - Outside**_

Sam and Belle stood on the porch of a house.

A man opened the door.

"Hi, uh, are you Joseph Welch?" Belle asked.

The man nodded. "Yeah."

_**Driveway**_

Sam, Joseph and Belle walked along the driveway.

Sam showed Joseph a picture of John, Mary, Young Sam, Young Dean, and Baby Belle.

Joseph pointed at John. "Yeah. He was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago, said he was a reporter."

"That's right," Sam told him. "We're all working on a story together."

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on," Joseph told them. "The questions he asked me..."

"About your late wife, Constance," Sam told him.

"He asked me where she was buried," Joseph told them.

"And where is that, again?" Belle asked.

"What, I got to go through these twice?" Joseph asked.

"It's fact checking, if you don't mind," Sam told him.

"In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge," Joseph told them.

"Why did you move?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died," Joseph told them.

Belle turned to face Joseph. "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way," Joseph answered. "Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" Belle asked.

Joseph hesitated. "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it," Sam told him. "Thanks for your time."

Sam and Belle turned around, starting to walk away.

Belle stopped, hesitating, turning her head to watch Joseph walk toward his house. "Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a Woman in White?"

Joseph turned to them. "A what?"

Belle turned to face Joseph. "A Woman in White, or something of a Weeping Woman. It's a Ghost story. Well, t's more of a phenomenon, really." She walked toward Joseph. "They're Spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women, but all share the same story."

"I don't care much for nonsense," Joseph told her, turning around, walking away.

"You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them," Belle told him. Joseph slowed to a stop. "And these woman, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Joseph turned to face her. "Then, once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So, now, their Spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again."

"You think..." Joseph trailed off. "You think that has something to do with Constance, you smartass?"

Belle shrugged. "You tell me."

"I mean, maybe-maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance never would have killed her own children," Joseph told them. "Now, you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back."

Joseph turned around, walking away, leaving.

Sam sighed. "Nice going, Belle. Don't sugarcoat it or anything."

Belle turned to face Sam, light-hearted attitude visible in her movements. "Had to be done." She started to walk past him, stopping, sighing. "Look, I don't like doing what I did to that guy, but I will to get the answers that we need if I have to." She forced a smile, patting him on the shoulder. "You should do the same, Sammy."

Belle walked past Sam, getting into the driver's seat of the Impala.

Sam sighed, following her.

_**Night - Sheriff's Office**_

Sheriff was still interrogating Dean over the page.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you," Dean told him. "It's my sister's high school locker combo."

"We gonna do this all night long?" Sheriff asked.

A deputy walked in. "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

Sheriff looked at Dean. "You have to go to the bathroom?"

"No," Dean answered.

"Good," Sheriff told him, handcuffing Dean to the table, walking out, leaving.

The deputy followed, leaving.

Dean saw a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulling it out, looking at it.

Moments later, the Sheriff and the Deputy were gearing up to leave.

Dean watched through the window in the door, ducking out of sight.

The deputy walked past the door.

Dean waited for the right time to sneak out.

_**Outside**_

Dean climbed down the fire escape, carrying John's Journal.

_**Diner**_

Belle was sitting at a table, getting something to eat. Her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

Dean was in a phone booth. "Fake 911 phone call, Belle? I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

Belle smiled. "You're welcome."

Sam was on other end of the three way call, driving in the Impala, smirking, rolling his eyes.

_"Listen, we gotta talk,"_ Dean told them.

"Tell me about it," Belle told him. "So, the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in White."

_"And she's buried behind her old house,"_ Sam added. _"So that should have been Dad's next stop."_

"Guys, would you shut up for a second?" Dean asked.

_"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed _the corpse yet," Sam told them.

_"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you,"_ Dean told them. "He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

_"What?"_ Belle asked. "How do you know?"

"I've got his journal," Dean answered.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Belle told them.

"Yeah, well, he did this time," Dean told them.

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

_"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap_ when he wants to let us know where he's going," Dean answered.

_"Coordinates,"_ Belle told them. "Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet," Dean told them.

"I don't understand," Belle told them. "I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Sam looked up, slamming the brake, dropping the phone.

Constance appeared on the road in front of him.

The Impala drove right through her as Sam brought it to a halt.

_"Sam?"_ Dean asked worriedly.

_"Sam!"_ Belle told him.

Sam breathed heavily.

Constance appeared in the backseat. "Take me home."

Sam jumped, looking into the rear view mirror to look at Constance's reflection.

_**Centennial Highway**_

The Impala was still parked on the highway.

_**The Impala**_

Sam was in the driver's seat.

Constance was in the passenger seat. "Take me home."

"No," Sam told her.

Constance glared at Sam, using magic to lock the doors.

Sam struggled to reopen them.

The gas pedal pressed down. The car began to drive forward.

Sam tried to steer.

Constance was steering the car with her powers.

Sam continued to try to get the door open.

Constance flickered in and out of view.

_**Abandoned House - Outside**_

The Impala pulled up in front of Constance's house, stopping. The engine and the lights turned off.

_**The Impala**_

Sam was in the driver's seat.

Constance was in the passenger seat.

"Don't do this," Sam told her.

Constance flickered in and out of focus, her voice sad. "I can never go home."

Sam was starting to realize. "You're scared to go home."

Sam looked into the backseat.

Constance wasn't there.

Sam looked around.

Constance appeared in the passenger seat, climbing into his lap, pushing Sam back against the seat hard enough to make it recline.

Sam struggled against her.

"Hold me," Constance told him. "I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me," Sam told her. "I'm not unfaithful. I've never been."

"You will be," Constance told him. "Just hold me."

Constance kissed Sam.

Sam struggled, reaching for the keys.

Constance pulled away, her face flashing with something horrible behind the skin, disappearing.

Sam looked around for a moment. He yelled in pain, pulling his hoodie open. There were five new holes burned through the fabric into his skin, matching to her fingers.

Constance flickered in and out of focus in front of Sam, her hand reaching into his chest, gripping his heart.

A gunshot went off, shattering the window, startling Constance, making her stop.

They looked out of the window.

Belle stood outside with a shotgun, approaching, still firing at Constance, making her disappear.

Sam sat up, starting the car. "I'm taking you home."

Sam drove toward the house.

_**Outside**_

Dean ran up next to Belle. "Sam!"

The Impala crashed through the house, inside.

Dean and Belle ran toward the house.

_**Living Room**_

Belle ran inside. "Sam!"

Dean followed her inside.

"Here," Sam told them.

Belle walked toward the Impala, looking at Sam through the broken window. "You okay?"

"I think," Sam answered.

"Can you move?" Belle asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "Help me."

Belle helped Sam out of the car. "There you go."

Constance stood in front of them, looking at a picture of her and her children in front of her. She glared at Sam, Belle and Dean, dropping the frame, using magic to push a dresser into them, pinning them to the Impala.

Electricity crackled and popped, flickering.

Constance looked at the water falling off the stairs, looking upstairs to her children.

"You've come home to us, Mommy," The little girl told her.

Constance turned around.

The little kids stood in front of Constance, wrapping their arms around her, making her scream.

The whole house shook.

The Ghosts disintegrated, white and blue light surrounding them, fading out of existence.

Sam, Belle and Dean pushed the dresser away, walking toward the spot they had disappeared.

"So, this is where she drowned her kids," Dean told them.

"That's why she could never go home," Sam told them. "She was too scared to face them."

Belle looked at Sam. "You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy."

Belle patted Sam's chest, turning away.

Sam laughed, looking at Belle. "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass," Belle replied.

_**(Song:) Highway to Hell - AC/DC (instrumental)**_

Dean leaned over the Impala, looking it over. "I'll tell you two another thing. If either of you screwed up my car, I'll kill both of you."

Sam and Belle exchanged a look.

Belle smiled.

_**On the Road**_

The Impala drove down the road.

_**The Impala**_

Dean was driving.

Belle was in the passenger seat.

Sam was in the backseat.

Belle was looking at the note in John's Journal to her and Dean, following the coordinates on a map. "Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackbottle Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming," Dean told them. "How far?"

"About 600 miles," Belle answered.

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning," Dean told them.

_**(Song Ends)**_

Sam looked between them. "Guys, um..."

Belle nodded. "You're not going."

"The interview's in 10 hours," Sam told them. "I got to be there."

Belle nodded.

Dean didn't seem happy, but he agreed. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

Belle looked away from Sam, turning off the flashlight.

_**Sam's Apartment - Outside**_

The Impala pulled up.

Sam got out of the backseat, looking at Belle and Dean through the passenger window. "You'll call me if you find him? I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right," Belle told him.

Sam tapped on the car twice, turning around, starting to walk away.

"Sam," Dean told him. Sam turned back. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

Sam smiled a small smile. "Yeah."

Belle waved bye to Sam, smiling a small smile.

The Impala drove away, leaving.

Sam watched them go, sighing.

_**Sam's Apartment**_

Sam let himself in.

Everything was dark and quiet.

Sam closed the door. "Jessica? You home?"

Sam noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table next to a National Geographic with a note that read:

_**Missed you! Love you!**_

Sam picked one cookie, eating it.

_**On the Road - Impala**_

Dean was driving.

Belle was in the passenger seat. She sighed after a moment. "It's way too quiet in here."

Belle turned on the radio.

All that played was static.

Belle and Dean exchanged a confused look.

Belle turned the radio off.

Dean checked his watch to see that it wasn't moving. "My watch just froze."

Belle looked at her own. "Mine, too."

Belle and Dean exchanged a look, as if they thought something was wrong.

Dean took the wheel, making a U-turn to go back the way they came.

_**Sam's Apartment - Bedroom**_

Sam walked into the room, smiling.

The shower was audibly running.

Sam sat on the bed, closing his eyes, falling back onto the bed.

Blood dripped onto Sam's forehead. One drop. Two.

Sam flinched, opening his eyes, taking in what he saw, gasping in horror.

Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him, bleeding from the belly.

Sam sat up, but looked like he couldn't move. "No!"

Jessica burst into flames. Fire spread across the ceiling.

_**Hallway**_

Dean kicked the front door open.

Belle ran in. "Sam!"

Belle and Dean followed the smell of fire and the sound of Sam's desperate voice. "Jessica!"

_**Bedroom**_

Sam raised one arm to shield his face. "Jessica!"

Belle and Dean ran in.

Belle looked at the burning ceiling, hardly able to see Jessica, looking lost in thought.

"Sam!" Dean told him. "Sam!"

Sam couldn't look away from Jessica. "No! No!" Dean grabbed Sam off the bed, pulling him out of the room. Sam struggled all the way. "Jess! Jess! No!"

Belle watched the flames, obviously thinking about how their mother died, turning around, running out, following her brothers, leaving.

Flames engulfed the apartment.

_**Outside**_

Firemen and ambulances were either putting out the fire, or making sure everyone was okay.

Dean was in the crowd, turning around, walking away.

Sam and Belle stood at the trunk of the Impala, looking at the arsenal.

Sam was set in desperate anger, loading a shotgun.

"Hey," Belle told him. "How you doing?"

Sam sighed, looking up. "I'm fine."

Sam looked down.

_**The Trunk**_

Sam and Belle looked into the trunk.

Dean joined them on the other side of Belle.

Sam tossed the shotgun into the arsenal. "We've got work to do."

Sam closed the arsenal and trunk with both arms, leaving us in darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: Wendigo

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Blackwater Ridge/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Lost Creek, Colorado/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Day One/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Night - Woods/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Two tents were setting up near a fire rings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Crickets chirp./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tent 1/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Two young men were playing head-to-head handheld video games./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Dude, you're cheating," Guy 1 told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""No, you just suck," Guy 2 told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Something growled outside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tent 2/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"A third young man was recording a video message on his cell phone. "Hey, Haley. Hey, Ben. Day Six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge." Some dark flicked behind the tent wall behind him, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'. The screen on the guy's phone, displaying the video as he recorded, caught it. "We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 3 stopped recording./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tent 1/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 1 closed his game system, tossing it aside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 2 looked at his system for a moment, turning to Guy 1./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 1 stood, unzipping the tent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Hey, where you going?" Guy 2 asked. "My moment of victory."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Nature calls," Guy 1 told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 2 nodded sarcastically./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 1 walked outside, zipping up the tent behind him, standing against a tree to relieve himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The fire crackled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Something snapped a stick./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 1 looked toward the sound, seeing the trees rustling. He shook his head, returning his attention downward, looking up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Something growled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tent 2/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 3 was reading Joseph Campbell's 'The Hero with a Thousand Faces', hearing Guy 1 scream./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tent 1/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 2 sat up, rolling over. "Brad?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tent 2/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 3 sat up. "Gary, what's going on?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Gary opened the tent, walking out, peering around. He saw something./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Something growled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Gary looked up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Something pulled Gary into the woods, kicking and screaming./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tent 2/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 3 turned out the lantern he had on. He followed the shadows and growling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Silence fell./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Something slashed open Guy 3's tent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Guy 3 screamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Palo Alto, California/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Day - Cemetery/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Birds were chirping./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam was wearing a suit and tie, carrying a bouquet or various flowers, waling through an otherwise deserted cemetery. He sighed, stopping next to a gravestone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Jessica Lee Moore/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Beloved Daughter/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"January 24th, 1984 - November 2nd, 2005/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"There was a small picture of a smiling Jessica set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone. One of them was Virgin de Guadalupe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam looked between the grave and the flowers. "I, uh..." He chuckled without humor. "You always said roses were-were lame, so I brought you, uh..." He looked at the picture set into the gravestone, looking away, holding back tears. He stepped closer to the gravestone. "Jessica... Oh, God." He knelt to the ground to set the flowers down. "I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam leaned the flowers in front of the crucifix./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"An arm covered in dirt reached out of the ground, grabbing Sam by the wrist, scaring him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Reality/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Day Two/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Morning - On the Road - The Impala/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"(Song:) She Ain't Lonesome - Steve Fister/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean was driving the Impala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle was in the passenger seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam was sleeping in the backseat, jolting himself awake./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked at Sam. "You okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah, I'm fine," Sam told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Another nightmare?" Belle asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam didn't answer, clearing his throat, facing the front of the car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Want to drive for a while?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam chuckled. "In your whole life, you never once asked me that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Just thought you might want to," Dean told him. "Never mind."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Look, guys, you're worried about me," Sam told them. "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle didn't believe the lie. "Mm-hmm." She grabbed the map. "All right." She cleared her throat. "Where are we?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked at the red X over the coordinates John left for them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""You know what?" Sam asked. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Sam, we dug around there for a week," Belle told him. "We came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Got to find Dad first," Sam finished. "Yeah, I know, Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after 17 years?" Dean asked. "It's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It's weird, man," Belle told them. "These coordinates he left us, this Black Water Ridge..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""What about it?" Sam asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""There's nothing there," Belle answered. "It's just woods." She put the map down. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Dean didn't have an answer, either./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"On the Road/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Impala drove past the National Forest sign:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Welcome to LOST CREEK, COLORADO National Forest/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"(Song Ends)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ranger Station - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Impala was parked next to a sign:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ranger Station Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Inside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam looked at a map of Lost Creek, particularly the ridge in a forest. "So, Black Water Ridge is pretty remote." Dean and Belle were looking around the office. "It's cut off by these canyons here. Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked at the bear in the picture in front of her. "Dudes, check out the size of this freaking bear."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area," Sam told them. "It's no nature hike, that's for sure."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"A ranger stood behind them, his voice making them look at him. "You guys aren't planning to go out near Black Water Ridge, by any chance?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Oh, no, sir," Sam told him. "We're environmental-study majors from UC Boulder. Just working on a paper."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean held up his fist. "Recycle, man."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Bull," the ranger told them. He gestured to Belle. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle tilted her head. "Yes. Yes, I am, Ranger..." She looked at his tag. "Wilkinson." She gestured to Sam and Dean. "These are my brothers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her," Wilkinson told them. "Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th. So, it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Dean shook his head. "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""We will," Belle told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""That is putting it mildly," Wilkinson told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit," Belle told him. "You know, so she could see her brother's return date."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Wilkinson looked at Belle for a moment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle smiled a sweet smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked outside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean looked at the permit in his hands, chuckling. "Yeah." He looked at his sister. "Just keep batting those eyelashes, Belle. You can get us whatever we need."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Dean, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""What do you mean?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge," Sam told them. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""I don't know," Dean told them. "Maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked at Sam weirdly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""What?" Sam asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Well, since when are you all 'shoot first, ask questions later', anyway?" Belle asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Since now," Sam answered, opening the passenger seat's door, getting inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle smirked. "Oh, really?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean and Belle exchanged a miffed look, as if they were both thinking, We can work with that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle tilted her head at Dean. "Can we please pose as something that even I can pass as?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Collins House - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Belle stood on a porch outside the unknown house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"A girl opened the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""You must be Haley Collins," Dean told her. "I'm Dean. This is Sam and Belle. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley narrowed her eyes at Belle. "Let me see some ID."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle pulled out a fake ID. "Oh." She pressed it against the screen door to show Haley. "There you go."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley looked at the ID, opening the screen door. "Come on in."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Thank you," Belle told her, putting her fake ID away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley looked at the Impala behind them. "That yours?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah," Dean answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Nice car," Haley told him, walking inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle shrugged, following her inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean looked from Sam to Belle, mouthing. 'She's hot.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle rolled her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Belle were looking around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"There was a teenage boy sitting at the table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley walked in with a bowl. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," Belle told her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley shook her head. "He's got a satellite phone, too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Belle asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""He wouldn't do that," The boy told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Our parents our gone," Haley told them. "It's just my two brothers and me." Belle looked down. "We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked at Sam and Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Dean didn't show a reaction./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked at Haley and the boy. "Can I see the pictures he sent you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah," The boy answered, turning toward a laptop, sitting down, bringing up a picture of Guy 3 from the beginning. "That's Tommy." He clicked to the next slide. "And this is his last message."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"A video of Tommy played, the same video he had been recording at the beginning. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Hey, Haley. Hey, Ben. Day Six. We're still out near Black Water Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The video stopped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle had seen the fast black shadow passing by the tent behind Tommy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean looked at Haley. "We'll find your brother." The boy looked at Belle. Belle noticed the look. "We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley started to walk away. "Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""I think I know how you feel," Sam told her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked at the boy. "Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The boy looked as if he was debating./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Dean exchanged a knowing look, smirking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The boy sighed, nodding. "Sure."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Night - Restaurant/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"(Song:) Down South Jukin - Lynyrd Skynyrd/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Belle sat at a bar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle was on her laptop./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""So, Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic," Sam told them. "Local, campers, mostly. But, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there." He opened a file. "They were never found."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Any before that?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah," Sam answered. "In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year." Dean took the newspaper: strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Grizzly Bear Attacks. Up to eight hikers vanish in Lost Creek area. Hikers disappearance baffle authorities./em /strong"Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again, in 1959, and again, before that, in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle continued to type. "Okay, watch this. Here's the clincher." She showed them the screen. "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah, Bell, we know that you'd think he'd be hot," Dean told her. "Though, I thought you'd go for the younger brother, Ben. He seemed to have his eyes all over you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle rolled her eyes. "The video, not the guy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle pressed play./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The shadow passed behind Tommy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Do it again," Dean told her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle played it again, clicking three times. One to get the shadow into view, twice to get the shadow in the middle of the screen, three times for the shadow to disappear. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean hit Sam's shoulder. "I told you something weird was going on."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle closed her laptop. "Yeah."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""I got one more thing," Sam told them. "In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Is there a name?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"(Song Ends)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Shaw House/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"An elderly man presumed to be Mr. Shaw led Sam, Dean and Belle into his home. "Look, Rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid." Dean closed the door. "My parents got mauled by a-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Grizzly?" Sam asked. "That's what attacked them?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Shaw hesitated, nodding, turning to face them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks, too?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Shaw didn't answer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""What about all the people that went missing this year?" Belle asked. "Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""I seriously doubt that," Shaw told them. "Anyways, I don't see the difference it would make." He sat down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle walked closer. "Mr. Shaw..." She sat down across from him, looking at him sympathetically. "What did you see?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Shaw sighed. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar... like no man or animal I ever heard."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It came at night?" Belle asked. Shaw nodded. "Got inside your tent?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It got inside our cabin," Shaw told them. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It killed them?" Sam asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Dragged them off into the night," Shaw told them. "Why it left me alive, I've been asking myself that ever since. It did leave me this, though." He pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal scars like slash marks. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a Demon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Apartment Building Hallway/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked toward the exit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Spirits and Demons don't have to unlock doors," Dean told them. "If they want inside, they just go through the walls."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""So, it's probably something else," Sam told them. "Something corporeal."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""'Corporeal'?" Belle repeated in amusement. "Excuse me, Professor. Didn't know class was still in session."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Shut up, Belle," Sam told her. "So, what do you think?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""The claws, the speed that it moves..." Dean trailed off. "It could be a Skinwalker. Maybe a Black Dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature. And it's corporeal, which means we can kill it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Outside - Parking Lot/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They walked outside, standing next to the Impala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean opened the trunk, opening the arsenal, using the shotgun to prop it up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle put a bag inside, grabbing a gun, putting it inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""We cannot let that Haley girl go out there," Sam told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""What are we gonna tell her?" Dean asked. Belle put a knife into her bag. "She can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean grabbed another gun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah," Sam told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Her brother's missing, Sam," Belle told him. "She's not just gonna sit this out."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean zipped his bag, backing away. "No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""So finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked. Belle stood straight, zipping her bag, backing away. Sam stood straight, closing the arsenal and the trunk. "Now we got to babysit, too?" Belle raised her eyebrows. Sam noticed her expression. "What?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle shook her head. "Nothing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle tossed the bag into Sam's chest, walking toward the passenger seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Dean watched her, looking at each other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Day Three/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Morning - Forest/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley and her younger, teenage brother that Dean had called Ben when teasing Belle in the diner were talking with the wilderness guide, all carrying full backpacks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The guide checked a shotgun, talking to Haley alone, looking toward Ben. "I'll tell you again. I don't thin Ben should come."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Roy…" Haley started./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe," Roy told her. "I think Ben's safest at home."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Impala pulled up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy, Haley and Ben watched./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley shook her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Belle got out of the car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Dean pulled out their bags from the car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle walked toward the others. "You guys got room for three more?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Wait," Haley told her. "You want to come with us?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Dean walked closer with their bags./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Who are these guys?" Roy asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," Haley told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""You're Rangers?" Roy asked skeptically./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""That's right," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley looked at Dean's clothes. "And you're hiking out here in biker boots and jeans?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts," Dean told her, walking forward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle smirked, following Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Oh, you think this is funny?" Roy asked. "It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked from Sam and Dean to Roy. "Believe me, we know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother. That's all."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam followed Dean and Belle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Underground Mine/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"A mine shaft was letting in light./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tommy and Gary were hanging by their wrists from the ceiling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"There were assorted corpses with them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They heard growling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Gary saw a tall, skinny shape, starting to yell in fear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tommy did his best to turn away, closing his eyes tightly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Gary screamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Woods/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy led the group through the woods./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Dean told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah, more than a little," Roy told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Uh-huh," Dean told him. "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Mostly buck," Roy answered. "Sometimes bear."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked, walking ahead of him. Roy grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt to stop him. "What are you doing, Roy?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy took a stick, hitting it on the round where Dean almost stepped on, setting off a steel-jawed animal trap. "You should watched where you're stepping... Ranger."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy walked forward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean chuckled nervously. "It's a bear trap."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They all started to walk again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben walked next to Belle. "You didn't have any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not Rangers, so who the hell are you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley walked past them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle nodded to Sam and Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Dean followed Roy and Haley out of ear and eye shot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked at Ben. "Sam, Dean and I are siblings, and we're looking for our father. He might be here. We don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Ben asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle shrugged. "I'm telling you now. So, we okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben took a moment, nodding. "Yeah, okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""And what do you mean, I didn't pack provisions?" Belle asked, taking out a bag of MM's, turning around, walking away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben chuckled barely, rolling his eyes, following./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Hours seemed to pass as the group continued through the woods./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy stopped in front of them. "This is it. Black Water Ridge."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy pulled out his phone to check. "35 minus 111."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean and Belle exchanged a look, knowing they were right where John wanted them to be, walking toward Sam, standing on either side of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""You hear that?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah," Sam answered. "Not even crickets."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""You shouldn't go off by yourself," Belle told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy chuckled. "That's sweet. Don't worry about me, sweetheart."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy walked away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle rolled her eyes, looking away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben and Haley walked toward Dean, Sam and Belle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""All right, everybody stays together," Dean told them. "Let's go."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They continued hiking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Haley!" Roy called. "Over here!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They all ran toward the direction his voice came from./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tommy, Gary and Brad's Campsite/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The campsite was completely torn apart, blood on the tents./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy was standing nearby./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The rest of the group ran closer, stopping in shock, taking it all in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Oh, my God," Haley said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Looks like a grizzly," Roy told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"All of them continued to look around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Tommy?" Haley called, pulling off her bag, walking forward. "Tommy!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam walked toward Haley. "Shh! Shh!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley ignored him. "Tommy!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Shh!" Sam told her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Why?" Haley asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Something might still be out there," Sam answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Sam," Dean called. "Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Woods/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean was kneeling to the ground, looking at a pair of tracks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Belle walked closer, kneeling next to him, looking at the trail./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Their bodies were dragged from the campsite," Dean told them. "But here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird." They stood. "I'll tell you what. It's no Skinwalker or Black Dog."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean, Sam and Belle walked toward the campsite./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Campsite/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley had a broken cell phone in her hand, sniffling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean knelt next to Haley. "Hey, he could still be alive."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"A man screamed from the distance, making them all turn toward it. "Help! Please! Somebody help me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Woods/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The group ran toward the man's screams. Roy was carrying a gun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Help!" The unseen man's voice told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They stopped when they saw no one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Ben asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle thought for a moment, realizing. "Everybody back to camp."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They started to run back to the campsite./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Campsite/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They got back to the camp./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"All of their stuff was gone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Our packs!" Haley told them in complaint./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," Roy told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""What the hell is going on?" Haley asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It's smart," Belle told them. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""You mean someone," Roy told her. "Some nut job out there just stole all our gear."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle ignored him, looking at Sam and Dean. "I need to speak with you two. In private."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Woods/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle led Sam and Dean away from camp, turning to face Dean. "Okay, let me see Dad's journal." Dean took out John's Journal from his jacket pocket, handing it to Belle. Belle opened it, going through it. "All right." She turned the page toward them. "Check that out."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean tilted his head. "Oh, come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Think about it, Dean," Belle told him. "The claws, the way it can mimic a Human voice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Great," Dean told them sarcastically./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam held up a gun. "Well, then this is useless." Belle pushed John's Journal to Dean's chest, starting to walk away. Sam followed her. "We got to get these people to safety."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean followed them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Campsite/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Belle and Dean walked into the camp./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked at Haley, Ben and Roy. "All right, listen up. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""What?" Haley asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Honey, don't worry," Roy told her. "Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It's not me I'm worried about," Belle told him. "If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it royally pissed off. We have to leave. Now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""One, you're talking nonsense," Roy told her. "Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Relax," Dean told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""We never should have let you come out in the first place, all right?" Belle asked. "We're trying to protect you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""You protect me?" Roy asked, walking closer to Belle, standing within inches of her. Belle was getting increasingly annoyed, but remaining calm. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked at Roy in amused annoyance. "Oh, yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive. Unless we get your ass out of here. Back off."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy laughed, raising a hand to touch Belle's cheek. "You know you're crazy, right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Roy!" Ben told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam pushed Roy back. "Yeah? You ever hunt-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean pulled Sam away back next to Belle, looking at Roy. "Chill out."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley walked closer. "Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It's getting late," Dean told them. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it. Not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam walked past Haley./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley turned to face Sam. "How?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Night - Campsite/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben and Haley were making a fire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean made symbols into the soil, standing, walking toward the others./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""One more time," Haley told him. "That's..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Anasazi symbols," Dean answered, sitting down. "It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them." Roy laughed. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean stood, walking toward Sam and Belle, sitting down, looking at Sam. "You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Dean..." Sam trailed off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""No, you're not fine," Dean told him. "Yeah, I get that you were just defending Belle, but I think she could have done that just fine on her own. You're like a powder keg. It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Dad's not here," Sam told them. "I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah, you're probably right," Belle agreed. "To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Then let's get these people back to town, and let hit the road," Sam told them. "Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean stood, turning to face them, kneeling next to them, holding out John's Journal. "This is why. This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things... The family business."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""That makes no sense," Belle told them. "Why-why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""I don't know," Dean told them. "But the way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Dean..." Sam trailed off. "Belle... No. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only things I can think about."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Okay," Belle told him. "All right. Sam, we'll find them. Because whatever it was that killed Jessica, it killed Mom and Aunt Jane. I want to find them as much as you do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Listen to me, both of you," Dean told them. "You've got to prepare yourselves. I mean, this search could take a while. And all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You got to have patience, guys."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam shook his head. "How do you do it?" He chuckled without humor. "How does Dad do it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Well, for one, them," Dean answered, looking toward Ben, Haley and Roy. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. It makes things a little more bearable. And I'll tell you what else helps... Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle smiled a small smile, chuckling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Help me!" A man called. Sam, Belle and Dean stood, walking toward the others. Sam shone a flash light around. Dean cocked a gun. Belle picked up one. "Help!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It's trying to draw us out," Belle told them. "Just stay cool. Stay put."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked tauntingly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Help!" A man called. "Help me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The yells turned into growls./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy raised his shotgun. "Okay, that's no grizzly."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben took Haley's hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It's okay," Haley told him. Ben and Haley sat down. "We'll be all right. I promise."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo rushed around them, growling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley screamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It's here," Roy told them. Bushes crashed. The Wendigo rushed around them. Roy shot at it multiple times. "I hit it!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy ran out of the circle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Roy, no!" Dean told him. "Roy!" He looked at Ben and Haley. "Don't move!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Belle followed Roy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Woods/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy slowed to a stop in the middle of the woods. "It's over here! It's in the tree!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo reached down from the tree, snapping Roy's neck, pulling his body up into the tree./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Belle ran closer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Roy?" Belle called. She shone her flashlight over the empty woods. "Roy!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Day Four/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Morning - Campsite/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Belle sat with Haley and Ben./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam sat alone, holding John's journal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle and Ben sat together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""I don't..." Ben trailed off. "I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""I wish I could tell you different," Belle told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Ben asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle shook her head. "We don't. But we're safe for now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""How do you know about this stuff?" Ben asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle hesitated, thinking about a good answer. "It kind of runs in the family."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean and Haley stood./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam walked toward them. "Hey. So, we've got half a chance in the daylight." Belle and Ben stood. "And I, for one... want to kill this evil son of a bitch."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean and Belle smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Well, hell, you know I'm in," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam held up John's journal. "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means 'Evil that devours'."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""They're hundreds of years old," Belle told them. "Each one was a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Well, it's always the same," Belle told them. "During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help, becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Like the Donner party," Ben told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""That's right," Dean told him. "Cultures all over the world believe that eating Human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-Human thing," Sam told them, walking around them to stand next to Dean and Belle. "You're always hungry."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle looked from Sam and Dean to Haley and Ben. "You're not gonna like it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Tell me," Haley told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food," Dean told them. "It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants." Haley looked at Ben nervously. Ben looked away. "If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. And we gotta track it back there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Well, guns are useless," Belle told them. "So are knives. Basically..." She held up a bottle of alcohol, a rag and a lighter. "You gotta torch the bitch."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Woods/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean, Belle, Haley, and Ben walked out of the campsite into the woods. Belle led the way, Molotov cocktail in hand. They were tracking claw marks in the trees to try and find the Wendigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Dean, Belle," Sam told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean and Belle walked closer to Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""What is it?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They followed his gaze to a blood spot clawed into the tree above them, and the surrounding trees all around them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct..." Sam trailed off, chuckling without humor. "They were almost too easy to follow."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo growled, unseen, rushing around them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Blood dripped onto Haley's shoulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley looked up, screaming, ducking out of the way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Roy's mutilated body fell to the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle helped Haley stand. "You okay? You got it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean knelt next to Roy's body, looking up. "His neck's broken. Run, run!" They heard the Wendigo growling, unseen. "Go, go, go, go, go!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They all ran back toward the campsite, Belle and Haley leading the way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben fell to the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam turned back for Ben, helping him stand. "Come on. I got you. I got you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Ben ran after Belle and Haley./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Haley!" Ben called./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley and Belle were some distance in front of the boys, seeing something in front of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo stared down on the girls, growling viciously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley screamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"By the time the boys caught up, the Wendigo had already taken the girls./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Haley?" Ben asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean picked up Belle's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken. "Belle!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Woods/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Ben walked along./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Honestly?" Dean asked. "I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben found a trail of Belle's MM's, picking one up. "They went this way."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Dean walked closer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben handed the MM's to Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam chuckled. "It's better than breadcrumbs."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Dear old Bell," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam tossed the MM's away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Ben and Dean followed the trail of MM's, coming to a mine entrance marked with a sign:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Warning! Danger! Do not enter!/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Extremely toxic material/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean looked at Sam and Ben, shrugging, walking inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Ben followed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Above the entrance was a larger sign:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"KEEP OUT/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"NO ADMITTANCE/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Mine/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam shone the flashlight ahead of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They heard growling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam turned off the flashlight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean pulled Sam and Ben against the wall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo walked toward them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean covered Ben's mouth to keep him from making a sound./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo took a different tunnel at the crossing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben, Dean and Sam walked out of hiding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The floorboards creaked underneath their feet, falling through./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Underground Mine/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Ben fell to the floor, landing in a pile of bones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"There was another pile of skulls nearby./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben saw them, jumping back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam put his hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Ben and Dean looked up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley and Belle were hanging from the ceiling by their wrists, both in really bad state of bloody, beaten and weak with slash marks and dirty./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean stood, walking closer. "Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Ben stood, walking closer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben stood in front of Haley. "Wake up. Wake up."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam shook Belle to wake her up. "Belle. Hey, you okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle groaned in pain. "Yeah."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Haley..." Ben trailed off. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam used a knife to cut the restraints around Belle's wrists./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle nearly fell to the floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean caught Belle in his arms. "Gotcha. All right."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley coughed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam turned to cut the restraints around Haley's wrists./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley nearly fell to the floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben caught Haley in his arms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean leaned Belle against a rock nearby. "You sure you're all right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle groaned, looking around. "Yeah, yeah. Where is it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It's gone for now," Dean answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley and Ben walked toward Tommy, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam walked toward them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley cried. "Tommy. Tommy." Tommy looked up, gasping to consciousness. Haley gasped, holding him in relief, looking at Sam. "Cut him down."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam used his knife to cut the restraints around Tommy's wrists./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley and Ben caught Tommy in their arms, helping him sit down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tommy looked at his sister. "Haley."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Hey," Haley told him in a whisper./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tommy looked at his brother. "Ben."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""It's okay," Haley told him. "We're gonna get you home."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle picked up a gun from the bag next to her. "Check it out. Flare guns."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Those will work," Dean told them, chuckling, taking another flare gun out of the bag. Belle pushed herself up, nearly falling. Dean stood, helping her stand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle stood on her own, lightly pushing Dean away. "I got it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean sighed, smirking at her stubborn determination. "Yeah, you do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam chuckled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley and Ben each had an arm of Tommy's over their shoulders, helping him walk toward the exit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Dean and Belle followed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo growled, unseen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam aimed his gun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Looks like someone's home for super," Belle told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""We'll never outrun it," Haley told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean looked from Sam to Belle. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah, I think so," Sam answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean looked at Haley, Tommy and Ben. "All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley looked from Dean to Belle. "What are you guys gonna do?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle and Dean didn't answer, walking away, walking into two different tunnels./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They were trying to lure the Wendigo to them, and then attack him with the flare guns from either side, giving the others a chance to escape./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam waited until they were a safe distance away. "All right, come on! Hurry!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Collinses followed Sam down the tunnel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tunnel 1/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle walked down the tunnel, yelling so the Wendigo would hear her. "It's chow time, you freaking bitch! Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby! I taste good!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tunnel 2/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean walked down the tunnel, yelling so the Wendigo would hear him. "Hey, you want some white meat, bitch? I'm right here!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Tunnel 3/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam, Haley, Ben and Tommy walked down the tunnel toward the exit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They heard growling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam turned to point the gun at toward the sound, lowering the gun, turning to look at Haley and Ben, talking about Tommy. "Get him out of here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Sam, no," Haley told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Go!" Sam told them. "Go! Go!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Come on, Haley!" Ben told her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley and Ben helped Tommy along the mine tunnel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam held his flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel. "Come on. Come on."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo growled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam turned to see the Wendigo standing right behind him, trying to shoot him, missing. He only had one shot, running after the Collinses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Sam!" Haley told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam caught up to them. "Come on. Hurry, hurry, hurry." They ran to the end of the tunnel. The Wendigo was right behind them. "Get behind me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam stood in front of all three Collinses, putting him between them and the Wendigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo approached them, taking its time, roaring./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean ran in front of them, holding his flare./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle stood behind the Wendigo. "Hey!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo turned to face Belle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle shot her flare into the Wendigo's chest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean shot his flare into the Wendigo's back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Wendigo burned alive from the inside, dying, the flamed still being burned as it fell to the ground, dead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle lowered her flare, sighing, walking slowly toward the others, standing next to Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean turned to face the others. "Not bad, huh?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle tilted her head, shrugging./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ranger Station - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"An ambulance loaded Tommy up into the truck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Two police officers interviewed Belle and Ben./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle was already patched up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""That's when it circled the campsite," Ben told them. "I mean, this grizzly must have weighed 800, 900 pounds."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben looked at Belle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle nodded in slight approval, acting as if she was agreeing with him for the cops./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben smiled a small smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""All right, we'll go after it first thing," the officer told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The officers walked away, leaving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben turned to face Belle. "So, I think I owe you a thank you. Not everyday a girl risks her life to save yours."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle shrugged, shaking her head. "Nah. You don't owe me anything. But a thank you would be nice." They chuckled. Ben leaned forward to kiss her. Belle seemed slightly surprised, not knowing how to react to that for a moment. Ben pulled away. "You're welcome."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"An EMT walked up to Ben. "You riding with your brother?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Yeah," Ben answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The EMT walked away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley walked closer, also patched up, looking at Ben. "Let's go."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Haley walked toward the truck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben looked at Belle. "I hope you find your father." Belle nodded. "Thanks, Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Ben walked away toward the trunk, getting in with Haley and Tommy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle leaned tiredly against the Impala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam and Dean walked closer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Man, I hate camping," Belle told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Me, too," Sam told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The siren wailed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The EMTs drove away with the Collinses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Sam, Belle, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I know."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Ditto," Belle told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam looked at Dean. "But in the meantime... I'm driving."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean took out his keys, tossing them to Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam caught them, standing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"(Song:) Fly by the Night - Rush/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam walked toward the driver's seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dean walked toward the passenger seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle walked toward the driver's side backseat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"They got into the car, closing the doors./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Belle laid down in the back seat tiredly, most likely to fall asleep after the long last couple of days they had had./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sam started the car, driving them away from the Ranger Station./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Day Five/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Morning - On the Road/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"The Impala came driving down the road, still having a very long way to go./span/p 


	4. Chapter 3: Dead in the Water

p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day One/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Carlton House - Kitchen/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A young man was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating cereal./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"An elder man sat at the table, reading the newspaper./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A blonde young woman walked into the room, kissing the elder man on the cheek. "Morning, Daddy."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Morning, sweetheart," Her father told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The woman walked toward the refrigerator, opening it./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All these workouts, Sophie, I don't know," The young man told her. "Guys don't like buff girls."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home," Sophie replied./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The young man drank the milk from his cereal bowl, sliding off the counter, laughing sarcastically. "Ha ha ha."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ha ha," Sophie replied, pulling out a water bottle, closing the fridge, walking toward the back door to leave./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Be careful," The father told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sophie walked out. "I will."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sophie closed the door behind her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside - Lake/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sophie stood on the dock, looking at the lake./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The young man from inside, presumably her brother, watched from a distance./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sophie dove into the water, swimming for a few long moments, coming up for air, looking around./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"No one was there./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sophie continued to swim underwater, coming up, looking around as if she felt someone was watching her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"No one was above water./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A figure underneath the water approached her, pulling Sophie under, making her disappear completely./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A few bubbles broke through the surface./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Then there was nothing./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Diner - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A truck drove past a neon sign, behind a building that said:/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Lynnwood Inn/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala was parked in front./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Inside/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) What a Way to God - Jesse Tumbow (Black Toast Music)/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was sitting a the counter, going through the newspaper, finding a new lead for a new job. She saw the obituary for Sophie's drowning./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Carlton, Sophie - The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident./span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle read further on, circling Sophie's picture./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was standing at the other end of the counter, talking to a blonde waitress./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The waitress' name tag said her name was Wendy. "Can I get you anything else?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean smiled./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam walked closer, looking at Wendy. "Just the check, please."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay," Wendy told them, walking away./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean hung his head in disappointed frustration, looking at Sam./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam walked toward Belle, sitting down on one side of her, at the end of the counter./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean followed, sitting on the other side of Belle, looking around her to look at Sam. "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." He pointed in the direction Wendy had walked away. "That's fun."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam didn't answer, looking around Belle to look at Dean./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked up, showing them the newspaper. "Here, take a look at this. I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water. Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found, either. They had a funeral two days ago."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Funeral?" Dean repeated./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle answered. "It's weird. They buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Closure?" Sam repeated. "What closure? People don't just disappear, Belle. Other people just stop looking for them."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Something you want to say?" Dean asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The trail for Dad," Sam told them. "It's getting colder every day."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Exactly," Dean told him. "So, what are we supposed to do?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know," Sam told them. "Something. Anything."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know what?" Dean asked. "I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think we want to find Dad as much as you do?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come on, guys, don't start this," Belle told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam ignored her. "Yeah, I know you do. It's just—"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hello," Belle told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean ignored her. "We're the ones that've been with him every single day for the past two years." Belle sighed an annoyed sigh, taking two glasses of water from the counter. "While you've been off to college going to pep rallies."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Sam started speaking at the same time with different words that it was hard to tell the difference./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle splashed Dean and Sam in the face with water, making them stop fighting./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Sam looked startled, yet not surprised that Belle would do something like that, almost as if she had done it before./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle placed the glasses down, looking between Dean and Sam. "We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there, okay?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Wendy walked past them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean tilted his head to watch her go, using a napkin to wipe the water away./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam sighed, rubbing the water off his face. "All right. Lake Manitoc. How far?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lake Manitoc/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Round and Round - Ratt/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Road/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala passed by a clothesline with white sheets./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bridge/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala crossed a bridge, passing someone fishing off to the side./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Road/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove past a sign:/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI./span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Carlton House - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton house, the engine turning off./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Porch/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam knocked on the door./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sophie's brother answered the door./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Will Carlton?" Belle asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, that's right." Will answered./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm Agent Fisher," Belle told him. She nodded to Dean. "This is Agent Ford." She nodded to Sam. "And this is Agent Hamill. We're with the US Wildlife Service."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle showed her fake badge./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outback/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Will led them to the backyard several yards away from the lake, turning to face them. "She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Will answered. "She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, no splashing, no signs of distress?" Sam asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Will answered. "That's what I'm telling you."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Did you see any shadows in the water?" Sam asked. "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Will answered. "Again, she was really far out there."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Belle asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, never," Will answered. "Why? What do you think's out there?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We'll let you know as soon as we do," Belle told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean walked away./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Will. "What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Will looked over his shoulder to look at the man sitting on a bench on the dock over the lake. He looked at Sam and Belle. "Look, if you don't mind. I mean, he didn't see anything, and he's kind of been through a lot."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "We understand."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Belle turned around, walking toward the car./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Police Station - Main Room/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The local sheriff was standing behind the desk, walking toward the gate. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does that Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sheriff opened the gate to let Sam, Dean and Belle through./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You sure it's accidental?" Belle asked. "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sheriff looked at Belle cautiously. "Seem a little young to be part of the Wildlife Service."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, no, I'm not, completely, yet," Belle told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sheriff nodded in understanding. "Field training."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yep," Belle told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Here, sit, please," Sheriff told them. Dean, Sam and Belle sat on one side of the desk, looking slightly relieved. Sheriff stood on the other. Dean looked at the name plague to see the Sheriff's name was Jake Devins. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Sam and Belle exchanged a slightly amused, knowing look, smirking./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean chuckled. "Yeah, right."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks," Jake told them. "Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's weird, though," Belle told him. "That's the third missing body this year."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know," Jake told them. "These are people from my town. These are people I care about."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "I know."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Anyway..." Jake trailed off, sighing, sitting back. "And this, it won't be a problem much longer."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What do you mean?" Dean asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, the dam, of course," Jake answered./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Of course," Dean told them. "The dam." He looked from Sam and Belle to Jake. "It's, uh... It sprung a leak."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's falling apart, and the Feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway," Jake told them. "In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "Exactly."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A woman walked inside. "Sorry. Am I interrupting?" They stood, turning to face her. "I can come back later."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This is my daughter," Jake told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean walked forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand. "I'm Dean."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Andrea Barr," The woman told them. "Hi."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hi," Dean told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake," Jake told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea nodded. "Oh."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A little boy walked in, standing next to Andrea./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, hey, there," Belle told him. "What's your name?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The little boy turned around, walking out of the room./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea followed him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""His name is Lucas," Jake told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Jake. "Is he okay?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My grandson's been through a lot," Jake told them. "We all have." He walked toward the door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thanks," Sam told him, leading the way toward of the door. Dean and Belle started to follow. Sam stopped, turning to Jake. "You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lakefront Motel," Andrea answered. "Go around the corner, it's two blocks up."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Two..." Dean trailed off. "Would you mind showing us?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea chuckled. "You want me to walk you two blocks?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not if it's any trouble," Dean told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm headed that way, anyway," Andrea told them. She turned to Jake. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3:00." She turned to Lucas. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas didn't answer./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea led the way toward the door./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Jake. "Thanks, again."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Street/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea led the way down the sidewalk./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle followed her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, cute kid," Dean told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thanks," Andrea told him, leading the way across the street./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Kids are the best, huh?" Dean asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Belle exchanged an amused, knowing look./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea stopped in front of the motel. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thanks," Sam told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea looked at Dean. "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She started to walk away. Dean watched her go, speechless. Belle laughed in surprise. Andrea looked back. "Enjoy your stay."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea walked away, leaving./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "I like her."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Dean. "'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I love kids," Dean told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Name three children that you even know," Sam told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean opened his mouth as if to answer, but no sound came out./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam waved him off dismissively, walking toward the motel./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean scratched his head awkwardly. "I'm thinking."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled, walking toward the motel./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean followed them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Motel Room/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was preparing weapons./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was in her side of the joined room, putting her bag on the bed./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam sat at the laptop, having a browser window open to the Lake Manitoc Tribune./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Drowning Taints Ice Fishing Festival./span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam clicked on another browser, again with the Tribune./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"12-year-old Girl Drowns in Lake./span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And before that?" Belle asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uh, yeah," Sam answered. "Six more, spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered, either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This whole lake monster theory, it just bugs me," Sam told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked into their side of the room, toward Sam. "Why?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked over Sam's shoulder to look at the screen cluttered with online news articles./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Loch Ness, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing," Sam told them. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle saw something, pointing at the screen. "Wait. Barr. Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Christopher Barr, the victim in May," Sam told them, pulling up the article, a picture of the victim and Lucas. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No wonder that kid was so freaked out," Belle told them. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over, no matter how young you are."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Park/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kids were laughing and playing./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea was sitting on a bench, watching Lucas./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas was at another bench, coloring and playing with toy soldiers./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked toward Andrea./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Can we join you?" Sam asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm here with my son," Andrea told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked toward Lucas. "Oh. Mind if I say hi?" Sam and Dean sat next to Andrea. Catty approached Lucas. "How's it going?" Lucas didn't answer. Belle knelt on the other side of the bench, chuckling, looking at the little toy soldiers. "Oh, I used to love these things. See, even as a kid, I was never a normal little girl. So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Little advice? Girls love artists." She looked at the drawings, the top one being a tornado, the next one being a red bite. "Hey, these are pretty good." She looked at Lucas. "You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while? I'm not so bad myself." She picked up a pile of paper, sitting on the bench, drawing. "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me. You just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, younger, even, I saw something. Anyway... Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh... or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." Lucas didn't answer. "Okay, no problem." Belle handed him her drawing. "This is for you. This is my family. That's my dad. That's... that's my mom. That's my geek brother. That's my cool brother. And that's me. I'll see you around, Lucas."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle stood, walking away./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas stopped drawing, picking up the drawing Belle had made./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle approached Sam, Andrea and Dean on their bench./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me," Andrea told them. "Not since his dad's accident."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, we heard," Dean told her. "Sorry."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea nodded sadly./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress," Andrea answered./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That can't be easy for either of you," Belle told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We moved in with my dad," Andrea told them. "He helps out a lot. It's just... When I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Kids are strong," Dean told her. "You'd be surprised with what they can deal with."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know, he used to have such life," Andrea told them. "He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish..." Lucas walked toward them. "Hey, sweetie."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas handed Belle the drawing in his hand without a word./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at the drawing of the Carlton House, looking at him. "Thanks. Thanks, Lucas."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas turned around, walking toward his bench./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle exchanged a look./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea looked at Belle curiously, obviously wondering what she had said to him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - Carlton House - Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mr. Carlton, Sophie and Will's father, was sitting in a chair, doing nothing./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Will approached. "Hey, Dad. You—you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mr. Carlton didn't answer, turning his head away./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kitchen/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Will washed a fish in the sink, cutting up the fish. He did not turn the water off when he began cutting up the fish./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The water from the tap turned brown./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Will noticed, turning the water off./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Black water came up through the drain, filling the sink./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Will rolled up his sleeve to pull the plug out of the drain. He came up with the plug, but the water did not drain. He reached into the water to find something else that was clogging the drain./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Something grabbed his arm, pulling him into the sink./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Will struggled uselessly, trying to come up for air. Whatever held him under was stronger than he was. He slowly stopped fighting as he was forced to let the water in, drowning./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The water drained, leaving Will's head in the sink, dead./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Two/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Motel/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked into the motel room, closing the door behind her, looking at Sam and Dean. "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What do you mean?" Sam asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I just drove past the Carlton House," Belle told them. "There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He drowned?" Sam asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yep," Belle answered. "In the sink."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What the hell?" Dean asked. He stood. "So this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, but what?" Sam asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know," Belle told them. She walked closer, sitting at the table. "But now, we're thinking... A Water Wraith, maybe. Some kind of Demon? I mean, something that controls water..." She looked up in realization. "Water that comes from the same source."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The lake," Dean realized./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle agreed./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Which would explain why it's upping the body count," Sam told them. "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing it, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And if it can get through the pipes, it an get to anyone almost anywhere," Dean told them. "This is gonna happen again soon."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And we do know one other thing for sure," Belle told them. "This has got something to do with Bill Carlton."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded in agreement. "It took both his kids."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And I've been asking around," Belle told them. "Lucas' dad, Chris? Bill Carlton's godson."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean took this in. "Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Carlton House - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bill Carlton was sitting on the dock./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked toward him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We're from the department—" Dean started./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't care who you're with," Bill told them. "I've answered enough question today."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Your son said he saw something in that lake," Belle told him. "What about you? You ever see anything out there?" Bill didn't answer. "Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death. We think there might be a connection to you or your family."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My children are gone," Bill told them. "It's... It's worse than dying. Go away. Please."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They turned around, walking toward the Impala./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What do you think?" Sam asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think the poor guy's been through hell," Dean answered. "I also think he's not telling us something."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So now what?" Sam asked. Belle didn't answer, looking at the house. "What is it?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Huh," Belle told them. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle took out Lucas' drawing from her pocket, comparing the two houses./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It was exactly the same./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Barr House - Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean, Belle and Andrea stood together./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea," Andrea told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I just need to talk to him," Belle told her. "Just for a few minutes."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He won't say anything," Andrea told them. "What good's it gonna do?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Andrea, we think more people might get hurt," Sam told her. "We think something's happening out there."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My husband, the others, they just drowned," Andrea told them. "That's all."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If that's what you really believe, then we'll go," Dean told her. "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let her talk to your son."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; tab-stops: 112.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas' Room/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas was sitting on the floor, drawing./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea let Sam, Dean and Belle inside./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle knelt next to Lucas. "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Lucas didn't answer. Belle looked at the drawings of a red bike. "You know, I, uh, I wanted to think you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." She pulled out the drawing of the Carlton House, placing it down. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was younger than you are now, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you, but, see, my mom, I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad wants you to be brave, too." Lucas looked up, handing her another drawing. It was of another house, this time yellow with fences, next to a white church. "Thanks, Lucas."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road - The Impala/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Too Daze Gone - Billy Squire/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was driving./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was in the passenger seat./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was in the backseat, looking at the drawing./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died," Dean told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Whatever is happening, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Belle asked. Sam and Dean looked skeptical. "It's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you guys got a better lead, please."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right," Sam told them. "We got another house to find."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The only problem is that there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone," Dean told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You see this church?" Belle asked. "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, valedictorian girl thinks she's so smart," Dean told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle chuckled./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam hesitated, looking over his shoulder to look at his sister. "You know, um, Belle... What you said about Mom... You never told us that before."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I was a baby, barely one," Belle told them. "The only memory I have of Mom is that night, and it's... It's hardly anything. All I can remember is fire and blood, and that's it."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Exactly," Dean told her. " Belle, we thought you didn't remember it at all."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, for a while, I didn't remember," Belle told them. "The older I got, the more I thought about it... That's when it started to come back. But the memory's too foggy and vague. I can't see anything clearly."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Doesn't matter, Bell," Sam told her. "Part of you still remembers."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's no big deal," Belle told them. Sam and Dean exchanged a look, looking at Belle. "Oh, God. We're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean smirked, looking away./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song Ends)/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Church - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle approached a white church shaped like the one in Lucas' picture./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle held up the picture, comparing it to the scene in front of them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean looked at Belle./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shrugged./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They looked up at the church, crossing the street toward the house./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sweeney House - Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A woman led Sam, Dean and Belle inside./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We're sorry to bother you, ma'am," Belle told her. "But does a little boy live here by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, ma'am," the woman answered. "Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now." She sighed. "The police never... I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him..." Sam pointed out to Dean and Belle a number of toy soldiers on a table. "You know, it's... it's worse than dying."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle exchanged a look./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at the woman. "Did he disappear from here? I mean, this house?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up," the woman told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam walked toward the picture of a boy on his bike, another boy standing next to him, taking it off, turning it over to read the writing on the back. "'Peter Sweeney and Bill Carlton, 1970'."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lake/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bill was sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to the lake. "You've taken everything. Everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road - The Impala/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was driving./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was in the passenger seat./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was in the backseat./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow," Sam told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something," Belle told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished," Sam told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Peter's Spirit would be furious," Belle told them. "It'd want revenge. It's possible."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Carlton House - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala pulled to a stop outside the house./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle got out of the car, walking toward the house./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mr. Carlton!" Sam called./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They heard an engine roar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sheriff's Station/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas was sitting in a chair, rocking slightly back and forth nervously./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea sat next to Lucas in concern, confused by his behavior, holding a to-go bag. "Baby, what's wrong?" Lucas didn't answer. Jake led Sam, Dean and Belle into the station. Andrea stood, turning to them. "Sam. Dean. Belle. I didn't expect to see you here."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, now you're on a first-name basis," Jake told her, opening the gate, leading the way inside. "What are you doing here?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I brought you dinner," Andrea told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas looked as if he was going to cry./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jake told her, taking off his jacket. "I really don't have the time."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I heard about Bill Carlton," Andrea told him. "Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right now, we don't know what the truth is," Jake told her. Belle noticed how nervous Lucas was, even a little bit afraid. "But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went home."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas whimpered, standing, running toward Belle, wrapping his arms around her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lucas, hey," Belle told him. "What is it? Lucas."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea walked closer, pulling him away from Belle lightly, worriedly. "Lucas."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas grabbed Belle's arm./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lucas, it's okay," Belle told him. "It's okay."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas had tears in his eyes, letting go./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea led Lucas toward the door./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas looked over his shoulder and past Andrea to look toward the others./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea led Lucas outside, leaving./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake, Sam and Dean walked into Jake's office./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle watched Andrea and Lucas go, wondering what was wrong, concerned./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake's Office/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean were sitting on one side of the desk./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake was sitting on the other side of the desk. "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... Something attacked Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, that about sums it up," Dean told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake asked. Sam, Belle and Dean kept their expressions clear of a reaction. "That's right. I checked. The department's never heard of you three."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""See?" Dean asked. "Now, we can explain that."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Enough, please," Jake told them. "The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day. You get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded. "Door number two sounds good."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle tilted her head in acknowledgement./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake looked at them seriously. "That's the one I'd pick."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - Barr House - Lucas' Room/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas was in his room with the toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea walked by his door in a bathrobe. "Baby, what are you doing? Come on. Let's go to bed."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea walked closer, picking Lucas up to put him to bed./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road - The Impala/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was driving./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was in the passenger seat./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was in the backseat./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They were waiting at a traffic light./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A sign said:/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I-43 North to Milwaukee/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"With an arrow pointing to the left./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The light turned green./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle didn't move./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Belle. "Green."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Belle asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Light's green," Dean told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned to the right, driving./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uh, the interstate's the other way," Sam told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "I know."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Barr House - Bathroom/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea was in the bathroom. She plugged the drain of her tub, turning the water on./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road - The Impala/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was driving./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was in the passenger seat./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was in the backseat./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""But, Belle, this job, I think it's over," Sam told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm not so sure," Belle told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney, and Peter's Spirit got its revenge, case closed," Dean told them. "The Spirit should be at rest."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, what if we take off and this thing isn't done?" Belle asked. "What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""But why would you think that?" Sam asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Because Lucas was really scared," Belle answered./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's what this is about?" Dean asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sighed. "I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's okay."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Sam exchanged a look, sighing, shaking their heads, knowing that they weren't going to win the argument./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Barr House - Bathroom/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The bathtub was mostly full./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea tested the water with one hand, taking off her robe, getting into the water. She leaned back, grabbing a washcloth, closing her eyes./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The water coming from the faucet turned brown./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea started washing herself with the cloth, opening her eyes./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The water was entirely brown now./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea screamed, trying to get out of the tub./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Something dragged Andrea underwater./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hallway/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas pounded on the bathroom door worriedly./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bathroom/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea's head was pulled under the water. She pulled it out, gasping for breath. She was pulled under again./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas kept pounding./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea was hidden completely under the water./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside - Porch/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean had arrived to the Barr house./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are you sure about this?" Sam asked. "It's pretty late."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle ignored him, ringing the doorbell./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas opened the door, breathing heavily in fear./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lucas?" Belle asked. Lucas turned around, running upstairs. "Lucas!" Sam, Belle and Dean followed Lucas inside. "Lucas!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Inside - Hallway/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Water was flowing out over the floor from under the bathroom door./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas led the siblings to the door./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean kicked the door in, running inside./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam followed Dean inside./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle held Lucas back, turning him away so he didn't have to see./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The bathtub was overflowing with the brown lake water./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean reached inside, pulling Andrea above the surface with all the strength they had./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea gasped for breath./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean pulled her out of the water, falling onto the floor./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea coughed and gasped, trying to catch her breath./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas started to cry silently./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle knelt next to Lucas, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Three/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Barr House - Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea and Belle sat in the living room. Andrea was dry, wearing comfortable clothing, shaken up./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Can you tell me?" Belle asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Andrea told her. Dean and Sam were looking through notebooks on bookshelves. "It doesn't make any sense." Andrea started to cry. "I'm going crazy."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea put her hands to her face./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, you're not," Belle told her. "Tell me what happened. Everything."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I heard..." Andrea trailed off. "I thought I heard... There was this voice."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What did it say?" Belle asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It said—It said, 'Come play with me'," Andrea answered, sobbing. "What's happening?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean pulled out a scrapbook that said:/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake - 12 years old/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean opened it, flipping pages. He closed it, walking toward the others, putting the book down in front of Andrea, opening to a picture of Explorer Troop 37. "Do you recognize he kids in these pictures?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Andrea asked. "Um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there." She pointed to the kid next to Peter Sweeney. "He must have been about 12 in these pictures."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Chris Barr's drowning," Dean told them. "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to Sheriff."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Bill and the Sheriff," Sam told them. "They were both involved with Peter."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What about Chris?" Andrea asked. Belle looked toward Lucas. Lucas was looking outside the window. "My dad... what are you talking about?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lucas?" Belle asked. Andrea followed her gaze. "Lucas, what is it?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas opened the door, walking outside./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside - Woods by the Lake/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea, Belle, Sam and Dean followed Lucas out into the woods by the lake./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lucas, honey?" Andrea asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas stopped walking, standing on a mound of dirt, looking at Belle./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Lucas, but she was talking to Andrea. "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea took Lucas' arm, leading him back to the house./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Later/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean each had a shovel, digging up the dirt mound./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam's shovel clanked against something./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They dug with their hands the rest of the way, pulling out a red bicycle./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Peter's bike," Belle told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They heard Jake's voice. "Who are you?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean turned to face Jake./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake pointed a gun at them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Put the gun down, Jake," Sam told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean dropped the shovels./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How did you know that was there?" Jake asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What happened?" Dean asked. "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Barr House - Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea looked through a window to see Jake training his gun on Dean, Belle and Sam. She looked at Lucas. "Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas ran off./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea walked outside./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Woods by the Lake/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake kept his gun aimed at Sam, Belle and Dean. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago," Belle told him. "That's what the hell we're talking about."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea ran toward them. "Dad!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And now you got one seriously pissed off Spirit," Belle told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love," Sam told him. "It's gonna drown them, and it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah?" Jake asked. "And how do you know that?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton," Sam answered./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Listen to yourselves, all of you," Jake told them. "You're insane."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us, but if we're gonna bring down this Spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust," Dean told him. "Tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake didn't answer./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Barr House - Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas hadn't gone to his room. He was standing at the window that Andrea had been, watching the others outside./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He could hear Peter Sweeney's voice. em"Come play with me."/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas followed the voice, walking outside./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Woods by the Lake/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea looked at Jake. "Dad, is any of this true?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake hesitated. "No. Don't listen to them. They're liars, and they're dangerous."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Something tried to drown me," Andrea told him. "Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake reluctantly looked at her. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." Jake didn't answer, looking away, breathing slightly heavy. Andrea knew the answer. "Oh, my God."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Billy and I were at the lake," Jake told them. "Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time... it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to, but we held him under too long, and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Belle looked at Sam and Dean. "Oh, Andrea. We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake, but, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some Ghost... It's not rational."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, listen to me, all of you," Dean told them. "We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea looked behind Belle, gasping./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned to follow her gaze./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas was by the lake./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lucas!" Jake told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Everyone ran toward the lake and Lucas./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lake/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas stood on the dock, kneeling down, reaching a hand into the water./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He heard Peter's voice. em"Come play with me."/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lucas!" Belle called./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lucas!" Andrea told him. "Stay where you are!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Peter's hand reached out of the water to grab Lucas', pulling him into the water./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle ran onto the dock./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Peter raised his head over the surface, glaring at Jake./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake stopped in shock, gasping./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Peter went back underwater, holding Lucas under./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle reached the end of the dock, diving into the water instantly./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea ran onto the dock. "Oh, my God!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam came up for air. "Andrea, stay there."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Andrea told him. "Lucas!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We'll get him," Sam told her. "Stay on the dock."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam went underwater to look for them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea fell to her knees on the dock./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle came up for air./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sam?" Dean asked. "Belle?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Belle shook their heads./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle went back underwater./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lucas, where are you?" Andrea called./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake took off his jacket, stepping into the water. "Peter, if you can hear me..." He continued into the water until he was waist deep. "Please, Peter. I'm sorry." He went to shoulder deep. "I'm so—I'm so sorry."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Daddy, no!" Andrea told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jake ignored her. "Peter. Lucas... He's—he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault. It's mine. Please take me."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle came up for air, seeing Jake in the water, instantly knowing what he was doing./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jake, no!" Dean told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Peter surfaced./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let it be over," Jake told him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Peter pulled Jake underwater./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Daddy!" Andrea told him. "Daddy! No!" Sam, Dean and Belle went back under to look for them. Andrea started to cry. "No!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean came back up, shaking their head./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea was despaired, crying, unable to say anything./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle breached the surface, holding Lucas. She gasped for breath. Lucas didn't move./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Four/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Motel - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked toward the car./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Belle..." Sam trailed off./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle didn't say anything, putting her stuff into the backseat of the car./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Belle. "Look, we're not gonna save everybody."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "I know."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea and Lucas walked toward them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked toward them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey," Dean told them./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We're glad we caught you," Andrea told them. "We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Lucas held a plate. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas looked at Andrea. "Can I give it to them now?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled, looking at Sam and Dean./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Of course," Andrea answered, kissing Lucas' head./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come on, Lucas," Belle told him. "Let's load this in the car."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle took the plate, walking toward the car./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas followed her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Dean and Andrea for a moment, nodding, walking toward the trunk to pack up their things./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Andrea. "How you holding up?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean sighed. "Andrea, I'm sorry."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea shook her head. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." She kissed Dean briefly. "Thank you."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean thought for a moment, scratching his head, nodding, walking toward Sam at the trunk./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea smiled./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"At the car, Belle set the plate down on the front seat, turning to face Lucas. "All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it back to me one more time."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm the man of the house now." Lucas told her. "I gotta take care of Mom."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled. "That's right." She held up her hand. "Up high." Lucas high-fived her, smiling. "You take care of yourself, too, okay?" Lucas nodded. "All right." Belle stood. Lucas embraced her. Belle smiled a small smile, having one arm around him, using her other to mess with his hair. Lucas smiled, pulling away. Sam, Dean and Andrea walked closer. Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows at Belle. "Sam, Dean, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sat in the passenger seat, closing the door./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean walked toward the driver's seat, getting in, closing the door./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam sat in the backseat./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean started the car, the music starting./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Moving On - Bad Company/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle, Sam and Dean looked at Andrea and Lucas outside of the car, smiling, waving goodbye./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andrea hugged Lucas from behind. They both smiled, waving goodbye./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala backed away, turning to the right, driving away, leaving./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucas and Andrea watched them go for a moment, turning to leave./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road/span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove down the road, leaving Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin probably forever./span/p 


	5. Chapter 4: Phantom Traveler

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day One /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Airport /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A plane was taking off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A very nervous man in a suit was sitting on a bench in front of a tropical themed screen. He checked his ticket, standing, walking away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bathroom /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man was leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A second man walked out of the stall area, drying his hands. "Nervous flyer?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's that obvious, huh?" The first man asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash?" the second man asked. "I mean, what? 20,000 to one?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The second man walked out, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The first man watched him go. "Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Above his head, a cloud of black smoke exited a vent, swirling around his head, entering his eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Plane - Cockpit /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The pilot looked at the copilot. "Thanks." He looked at a flight attendant. "Amanda, how are you today?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm doing just fine, Chuck," Amanda answered. She looked at a passenger. "Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane on the right." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thank you," the passenger told her, walking away, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda looked at the man that had been entered by the black smoke. "Have a nice flight, sir." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man turned to face Amanda, having completely black eyes. "Oh, I'm counting on it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man with the black eyes walked away, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda blinked several times, sure it was her mind playing tricks on her, looking at another passenger. "Um... Uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on..." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thank you," the passenger told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda looked in the direction that the man with the black eyes had went. "…the left."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Later /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Everyone was seated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot's voice came over the PA. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin..." /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man with the black eyes (not at the moment), turned to his seatmate. "Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, uh..." the woman trailed off, checking her watch. "About 40 minutes." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Wow," the man told her. "Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man stood, walking past the woman, heading to the back of the plane. He reached the rear exit, grasping the release handle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A young man in an aisle seat noticed him. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man looked at the young man, his eyes black again, ripping the door open. The wind suction pulled him out of the plan. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The door was ripped off, tearing half a wing off the plane./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The plane started to go down violently. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda struggled to get a seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The oxygen masks deployed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda pulled hers on. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The young man, Chuck and the copilot already had them on. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Motel Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean were asleep on their beds. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The door opened. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean woke, slipping a hand under his pillow for a gun. He turned to see Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was carrying coffee and pastries. "Morning, sunshines!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam groaned himself awake. "What time is it?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's about 5:45," Belle answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""In the morning?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yep," Belle answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you doing up this early?" Dean asked. "I usually have to fight to get you up, Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where does the day go?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Did you guys get any sleep last night?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Liar," Dean told him, sitting up. "'Cause I was up at 3:00, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, what can I say?" Sam asked, sitting up. "It's riveting TV." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""When's the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know," Sam told them. "A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, it is," Belle told him, holding a coffee cup toward Sam. "Be thankful I got you this." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam took the coffee from Belle. "Thanks, and look, I appreciate your guys' concern." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, I'm not concerned about you," Dean told him. "It's your job to keep our asses alive, so we need you sharp." Sam shrugged. "Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jessica?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam sighed, taking a sip of coffee. "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job, guys, it gets to you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You can't let it," Dean told him. "You can't bring it home like that." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, what?" Sam asked. "All this, it never keeps either of you up at night?" Dean shook his head. Belle shrugged. "Never? You're never afraid?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, not really," Dean told them. Belle scoffed, walking closer, pulling a knife from underneath his pillow on the bed, holding it toward him. Dean took the knife from her. "That's not fear. That is precaution." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, whatever," Sam told them. "I'm too tired to argue." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle's cell phone rang. She took it out, looking at the Caller ID, answering. "Hello?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A man was on the other line, sitting at a desk in an office. "Belle, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"You, your dad and your brother Dean helped me out a couple years back."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded, remembering. "Oh, right, yeah." Dean looked at her in confusion. Belle pointed at the phone, knowing they would get it. "Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the Poltergeist thing." Dean nodded in understanding. "It's not back, is it?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Jerry answered. "No." He chuckled. "Thank God, no. But it's something else. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And, well, I think it could be a lot worse."/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What is it?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Can we talk in person?" Jerry asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Sam and Dean. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Field /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove along a road. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kittanning, Pennsylvania /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hangar/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry led Sam, Dean and Belle through the airplane-building warehouse. "Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." He looked at Sam. "Dean, Belle and your Dad really helped me out." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, they told me," Sam told him. "It was a Poltergeist?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""'Poltergeist'?" one of the workers repeated. "I loved that movie." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, nobody's talking to you," Jerry told him. "Keep walking." The worker walked away, leaving. Jerry looked at Sam. "Damn right it was Poltergeist. Practically tore our house apart. Tell you something. If it wasn't for Dean, Belle and your Dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your Dad said you were at college. Is that right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I was," Sam answered. "I'm... taking some time off." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, he was real proud of you," Jerry told him. "I could tell. He talked about you all the time." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He did?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, you bet he did," Jerry answered. "Oh, hey, I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He's, uh, wrapped up in a job right now," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, we're missing the old man, we get Sam," Jerry told them. "Even trade, huh?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, not by a long shot," Sam told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry led the way into an office. "I got something I want you guys to hear." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry's Office/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry opened a radio for the air plane he was working on. "I listen to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley." He put a disk in, closing it. "Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for united Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours." The disk started to play. They could hear distinct talking, static, the alarm going off, the airplane descending rapidly, crackling, and a low, Demonic growl. Sam, Dean and Belle exchanged a look. The audio stopped. "Took off from here, crashed about 200 miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a 100 people on board. Only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name was Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, um... Well, he's pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You don't think it was?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, I don't," Jerry answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors…" Sam started. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right," Dean agreed. "And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage..." Jerry trailed off. "Guys, the NTSB has it locked down in a evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "No problem." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Copy Jack - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Belle were waiting by the Impala outside Copy Jack. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean walked out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"An attractive woman walked past. "Hey." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hi," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The woman walked inside. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean walked toward Sam and Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You've been in there forever," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean held up two fake IDs. "You can't rush perfection." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Homeland Security?" Sam asked skeptically, taking his ID. "That's pretty illegal, even for us." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, well, it's something new, you know?" Dean asked. "People haven't seen it a thousand times." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, but you couldn't have gotten something that I could've done instead of waiting in the car em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"again/em?" Belle asked. They climbed into the car. Dean was sitting in the driver's seat. Sam sat in the passenger. Belle sat in the back, leaning forward against the seats. "So, this is all on you two, boys. We'll be your eyes and ears." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Belle told them, picking up her laptop from the seat next to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Listen," Belle told them, starting the playback of the voice recorder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a Ghostly, Demonic voice in the background. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""No survivors."/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""'No survivors'?" Dean repeated. "What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam shook his head. "Got me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, what are you thinking?" Belle asked. "A haunted flight?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like Phantom Travelers," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "Mm-hmm." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Or remember Flight 401?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right," Dean told them. "The one that crashed, the airline salvaged its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the copilot haunted those flights." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right," Sam agreed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yep," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe we got a similar dead," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Third on the list, Max Jaffey," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at the list. "Why him?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""For one, he's from around here," Sam answered. "And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What makes you say that?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, I spoke to his mother," Sam told them. "And she told me where to find him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was sitting in the Impala, parked in front of the gate to the building. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Garden /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean were walking with the young man who had tried to stop the man with the black eyes, Max Jaffey. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Max had to walk with a cane. "I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right," Dean told him. "Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything... usual?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Like what?" Max asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Strange lights, weird noises, maybe," Dean answered. "Voices." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Max hesitated, shaking his head. "No. Nothing." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mr. Joffey -" Dean started. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jaffey," Max corrected. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jaffey," Dean repeated. "You checked yourself in here, right?" Max nodded. "Can I ask why?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I was a little stressed," Max answered. "I survived a plane crash."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uh-huh," Dean told him. "And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I... I don't want to talk about this anymore," Max told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""See, I think maybe you did see something up there," Dean told him. "We need to know what." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Max told them. "No, I was... delusional. Seeing things." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Sam. "He was seeing things." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Max. "It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There was... this man," Max told them. "And, uh, he had these... eyes. These, uh... black eyes. And I saw him. Or I thought I saw him..." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He opened the emergency exit," Max told them. "But that's... that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something, like, two tons of pressure on that door." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Dean agreed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly?" Sam asked. "It would look something like a mirage." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you, nuts?" Max asked. Sam tilted his head. "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Phelps House - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala pulled up outside the house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was in the driver's seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was in the passenger seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was in the backseat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Here we are," Belle told them. "George Phelps, seat 20C." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hmm," Dean hummed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't care how strong you are," Belle told them. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not if you're Human," Sam agreed. "But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, Human form." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle gestured to the house. "Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They turned to look at the perfectly ordinary house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Inside - Living Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle sat on a couch across from a woman. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at a framed photograph. "This is your late husband?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes," the woman answered. "That was my George." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And you said he was a... dentist, right, Mrs. Phelps?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mm-hmm," Mrs. Phelps answered. "He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How long were you married?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""13 years," Mrs. Phelps answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""In all that time, did you ever notice anything... strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mrs. Phelps thought for a moment. "Well, uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle exchanged a look. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked down the stairs toward the Impala. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I mean, it goes without saying, Belle," Sam told them. "What Dean and I found out from these people... It just doesn't make any sense."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified," Dean told them. "What we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay," Belle told them. "It's a good thing that you got your Homeland Security fake IDs, because that's the only closet thing to get easy access. I'll be your eyes and ears. But if you're gonna go that route, you'd better look the part."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean looked at Belle in confusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Suit Rental Shop - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Paranoid - Black Sabbath/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle waited by the Impala, leaning against it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean walked outside, wearing suits. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Belle, we look like two of the Blues Brothers," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, you don't," Belle told them, trying not to laugh. "You both look like seventh graders at their first dance." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I hate this thing," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I love this thing," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why?" Sam asked. "'Cause it's revenge for leaving you out in the car with nothing to do?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded with a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"duh/em expression. "Hell, yeah." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam gave them a look. "Belle." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle laughed. "Hey, you two want into that warehouse or not?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smirked, turning around, climbing into the passenger seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam climbed into the backseat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean climbed into the driver's seat, driving away, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Storage Warehouse /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean walked in, showing their fake badges to the security guard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The guard nodded to let them in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean walked toward the double doors at the end of the hall. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song Ends) /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Evidence Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean walked among the plane wreckage. Dean pulled out a device, putting earbuds in his ears. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What is that?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's an EMF meter," Dean answered. "Reads electromagnetic frequencies." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is," Sam told them. "But why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""'Cause that's what I made it out of," Dean answered. "It's homemade."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I can see that," Sam told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean let the grin fade. He ran the EMF over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it, getting an audible spike. "Check out the emergency door handle." He scratched at the yellow dust, getting some on his hand. "What is this stuff?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""One way to find out," Sam told him, scraping some of the yellow dust off into a bag. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean's phone rang. He pulled it out, answering. "Bell?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sat outside in the Impala, in the driver's seat. "Get out, and when I say, 'Get out', interpret that as 'Get your asses back to the car, now'." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle hung up, putting the car into drive, driving as fast as she could to the waiting point was. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Storage Warehouse - Hallway /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Two Agents in black suits approached the security desk, showing him their badges. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Homeland Security?" the guard asked. "What, one team of you guys isn't enough?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you talking about?" the first Agent asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The second Agent looked at the first Agent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Evidence Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Agents and several security guards barged into the room, guns drawn, searching. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean were already gone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean peered around a corner toward where Belle was waiting in the Impala across a gated fence, walking casually toward the car. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"An alarm started to blare. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean ran toward the gate. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam climbed over it, letting himself fall to the ground on the other side. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean pulled off his suit jacket, throwing it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, climbing over, letting himself fall to the ground on the other side, grabbing the jacket. "Well, Belle was right. These monkey suits do come in handy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean got into the Impala quickly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove away, leaving in a hurry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Airport /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chuck was sitting nervously in a chair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"His copilot was giving him a pep talk. "Listen, Chuck. It's like getting back on a horse. Only this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I'll be right there with you, too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over. Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Chuck told him. "The... the waiting is worse." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot looked over his shoulder. "Okay, they're filling up the tank. Then we go." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot stood, walking away, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chuck took a drink of coffee. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Behind him, a cloud of black smoke exited a vent, rushing into Chuck's eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry's Office /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry looked at the yellow stuff through a microscope, seeing a replicated on a screen. "Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry looked at Sam, Dean and Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're sure?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Take a look for yourself," Jerry told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They heard a banging sound from outside the office, along with a man's voice. "You freaking piece of crap." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If you guys will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire," Jerry told them, walking out, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked around the desk to look into the microscope. "Hmm. Not too many things leave behind a sulfuric residue." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Demonic possession?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch," Belle told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If the guy was possessed, it's possible," Sam agreed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup," Belle told them. "It's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Never," Dean answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shook her head. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Airport Tarmac - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot was waiting by a small plane. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chuck walked outside, cheerful and relaxed. "I'm ready. Let's do this." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chuck got into the plane. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot was confused, chuckling, getting into the plane. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Plane in Flight/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot and Chuck were the only two in the plane. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How you feeling?" the copilot asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I feel great," Chuck told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You'll be back flying jumbos before you know it," the copilot told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I hope so," Chuck told him. "How long we been up?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uh... almost forty minutes," the copilot answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Wow," Chuck said. "Time really does fly." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chuck suddenly dove the plane toward the ground wildly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you doing?" the copilot demanded fearfully. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chuck elbowed the copilot in the face. His eyes turned black. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - Road /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A tractor was trundling by. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The plane appeared, crashing into a telephone pole, and then to the ground violently. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Two /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Motel Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle were in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was looking at something on the computer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was reading books on one bed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was reading a file on the other bed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of Demons and Demonic possession, right?" Sam asked. "I mean, Christian, Native America, Hindu, you name it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's not exactly true," Sam told them. "You see, according to Japanese beliefs, certain Demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes. Another causes disease." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam sighed, nodding. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, so, what?" Belle asked, standing. "We have a Demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Sam answered. "You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle scoffed, turning away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know," Belle told them. "This isn't our normal gig. I mean, Demons, they don't want anything. Just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. I wish Dad was here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, me, too," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle's phone rang. She took it out, answering. "Hello?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry's voice was on the other line. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Belle, it's Jerry." /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, hey, Jerry," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean looked at Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My pilot friend..."/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Jerry trailed off. He was in office. "Chuck Lambert, is dead." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle tilted her head in surprise. "Wha - Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He and his buddy went up in a small twin,"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Jerry explained. "About an hour ago. The plane went down." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where'd this happen?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""About 60 miles west of here, near Nazareth," Jerry answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle closed her eyes, raising her eyebrows. "I'll try to ignore the irony in that." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry?"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Jerry asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sighed, opening her eyes. "Nothing. Hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle hung up, lowering her hand to her side, tilting her head at Sam and Dean. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Another crash?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle answered. "Let's go." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Nazareth," Belle answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean looked at Belle in confusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove past a road sign reading: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Nazareth 3/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Black smoke was visible in the near distance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry's Office /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry was again looking through a microscope. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle stood with him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sulfur?" Belle asked. Jerry looked up, nodding. "Well, that's just great. All right, so that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This Demon sounds like it was after him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Jerry. "With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What's the bad news?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Chuck's plane went down exactly 40 minutes into the flight," Sam answered. "And get this. So did Flight 2485." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""40 minutes?" Jerry asked. "What does that mean?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's Biblical numerology," Belle answered. "Noah's ark, it rained for 40 days. The number means death." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly 40 minutes in," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Any survivors?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Sam answered. "Or not until now, at least. Not until Flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""'No survivors'," Dean answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sighed in realization. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - On the Road - The Impala /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Working Man - Rush /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was driving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was in the passenger seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was in the backseat, on the phone. "Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." She hung up. "That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right," Belle agreed. "Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8:00. It's her first night back on the job." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That sounds like just our luck," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean, this is a five hour drive, even with you behind the wheel," Sam told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean ignored Sam, looking at Belle through the rear view mirror. "Belle, call Amanda's cell phone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I already left her three voice messages," Belle told them. "She must have turned her cell phone off." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at his watch. "Dean, we're never gonna make it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean sighed. "We'll make it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove faster down the road. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Songs End) /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Airport /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle got to the airport, running to the screens to see if the flight with Amanda had already taken off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Right there," Sam told them. "They're boarding 30 minutes." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay," Dean told them. "We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They walked toward the phone wall. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean called service. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Airport Services,"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" a female voice told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hi," Dean told her. "Gate 13. I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um . . ." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""424," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean nodded. "424." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gate 13 /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda walked toward the gates to board the plane. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A woman's voice was on the PA. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Amanda Walker. Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, Gate 13."/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda walked toward the phone, answering. "This is Amanda Walker." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean's voice was on the other line. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield /emfrom St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Karen?" Amanda asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Nothing serious,"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Dean told her. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Just a minor car accident./em But she was injured, so..." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's impossible," Amanda told him. "I just got off the phone with her." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean hesitated. "You what?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Five minutes ago,"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Amanda told him. "She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uh, well..." Dean trailed off. "There must be some mistake." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And how would you even know I was here?"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Amanda asked. "Is this one of Vince's friends?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean shrugged. "Guilty as charged." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Wow,"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Amanda told him. "This is unbelievable." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He's really sorry," Dean told her /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, you tell him to mind his own business/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" and stay out of my life, okay?" Amanda asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so..." Dean trailed off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, I'm sorry," Amanda told him. "It's too late." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't be like that," Dean told him. "Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda hesitated. "Really?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, yeah," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look, I've got to go,"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Amanda told him. "Tell him to call me when I land." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, no,"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Dean told her. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Wait, Amanda." /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda hung up, walking away from the phone, into the gates to board her flight. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The black cloud of smoke started to come out of the vent above her. It went back into the vent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Check In Area /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked away from the phone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Damn it," Dean told them. "So close." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right," Belle told them. "It's time for Plan B. We're getting on that plane." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Now, just hold on a second," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean, that plane is leaving with over 100 passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash," Sam told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay," Belle told him. "We're getting on the plan. We need to find that Demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. Dean, Sam, you two get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever can make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Sam started to walk away. Dean remained where he was, nervous, nearly scared. Belle looked at him understandingly. "Dean? Are you okay?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean shrugged. "No, not really." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Sam asked. "What's wrong?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, Dean has this problem with flying," Belle answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's never really been an issue until now," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You guys are joking, right?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do I look like I'm joking?" Belle asked. "Or does Dean look like he's gonna puke? Why do you think Dean and I drive everywhere, Sam?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right," Sam told them. He looked at Dean. "Then Belle and I will go." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We'll do this one on our own," Sam told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you, nuts?" Dean asked. "You said it yourself, Sam. The plane's gonna crash." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look, Dean, all of us can do it together, or me and Belle can do this ourselves," Sam told him. "I'm not seeing a third option." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shook her head in agreement. "Nope. Nada." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come on," Dean complained. He realized they didn't have another choice. "Really?" He sighed, looking away in defeat, reluctant. "Man." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Plane /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Belle and Sam were sitting together one the plane. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was in the aisle seat, anxiously reading the safety card. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Just try to relax," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Just try to shut up," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle tried not to laugh. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The airplane rose in the air, leveling itself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The wheels started to retract. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked around nervously. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smirked, looking at Sam. "Looks like Dean's gonna hurl." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam tilted his head at her. "Belle." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean obviously didn't like this at all. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Plane in Flight /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was humming "Some Kind of Monster" by Metallica. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Calms me down," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam scoffed, shaking his head. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean started to hum again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look, dude, I get you're nervous, all right?" Belle asked. "But you got to stay focused." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I mean, we got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""On a crowded plane," Sam added with honest sarcasm. "That's gonna be easy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're not helping," Belle told him. She looked at Dean. "Just take it one step at a time all right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean slowly, barely nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Now, who is it possessing?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the Demon can worm through, somebody with an addiction or emotional distress," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash," Belle told them. "If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean nodded. "Mm-hmm." He looked at the flight attendant next to them. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, I'm not," the attendant answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, my mistake," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The attendant walked away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked behind them toward the back where she could see Amanda. "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There's ways to test that," Belle told him, opening her bag, pulling out a bottle of water. "I brought Holy Water." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam took the bottle away from Belle. "No." Belle gave her a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"what the hell?/em hand gesture. "I think we can go more subtle." Sam took the bottle, putting it in his pocket. "If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh," Belle told her. "Nice." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle stood, stepping around Dean. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Belle," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned back. "What?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Say it in Latin," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know," Belle told them, turning to leave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam turned in his seat to look at her. "Belle." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned back more impatiently. "What?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uh, in Latin, it's 'Christo'," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dude, I know," Belle told him. "I'm not an idiot." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Back of the Plane /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda was fussing with the drink cart and napkins. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked closer. "Hi." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hi," Amanda told her. "Can I help you with something?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, no," Belle answered. "You seem nervous. Is there something wrong?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uh, I'm not nervous, but I'm a little shaky," Amanda told her. "I mean, it's first flight back on the job after a plane crash." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle pretended to be surprised. "Oh. Wow. I'm so sorry. Well, it's amazing that you're still alive." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Amanda agreed. "Thank you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You ever consider other employment after what happened?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Amanda answered. "Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh... I'm not gonna let it hold me back." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "Huh." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So..." Amanda trailed off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""But, still, to bounce back like this after something so awful is an act of Christo," Belle told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda was completely unaffected. "An act of what?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle realized that she wasn't possessed, forcing a smile. "Just something that I learned, and now that I know it's completely useless in this situation, I'm gonna go." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda watched her go in confusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Seats/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle stepped past Dean to take her seat between him and Scarlett. "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet, taking place after our dear old friend Ness. Amanda is second place on the most well-adjusted people on this planet list." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You said 'Christo'?" Dean asked. Belle nodded. "And?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There's no Demon in Amanda," Belle answered. "There's no Demon getting in her." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone," Sam told them. "Anywhere." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The plane started to shake. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come on!" Dean complained. "That can't be normal." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence," Sam told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This plane is going to crash, okay?" Dean asked. "So quit treating me like I'm freaking four." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You need to calm down," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, I'm sorry, I can't," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes, you can," Sam told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap," Dean told them. "It's not helping." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Listen," Belle told him. "If you're panicked, you're wide open to Demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right freaking now." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean breathed deeply to calm himself down. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good," Sam told him. "Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work." He pulled out John's Journal. "The Ritual Romano." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What do we have to do?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's two parts," Sam told them. "The first part expels the Demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which makes it more powerful." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""More powerful?" Belle repeated. "How?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore," Sam answered. "It can wreck havoc on its own." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh," Dean told them. "And why is that a good thing?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to Hell once and for all," Scarlett answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""First thing's first," Belle told them. "We got to find it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked around with EMF meters. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Nothing came up yet. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean walked down one aisle. He got odd looks, but no readings. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Belle walked toward Dean, startling him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't do that," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Anything?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, nothing," Dean answered. "How much time we got?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at his watch. "15 minutes. Maybe we missed somebody." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe the things just not on the plane," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You believe that?" Belle asked skeptically. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, I will if you will," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Belle gave Dean a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"what the hell? /emlook. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The EMF started to beep rapidly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Belle and Sam looked up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot walked out of the bathroom, nodding to them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Sam asked. "What is it?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at the copilot. "Christo." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot stopped where he was, flinching, turning to look at them with black eyes, revealing himself to be the Demon. He walked into the cockpit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Belle and Sam exchanged a look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean walked toward the back of the plane. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She's not gonna believe this," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""12 minutes, dude," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked like he was going to get sick. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Back of the Plane /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean walked into the back to talk to Amanda. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda turned to face them. "Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Um, okay," Amanda told them. "What can I do for you?" "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look, we know you were on Flight 2485," Belle told her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Who are you guys?" Amanda asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We've spoken to some of the other survivors," Sam told her. "We know something brought down that plane. It wasn't mechanical failure." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again here and now," Belle told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry," Amanda told them. "I-I'm very busy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda started to walk past them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me. The pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert, he's dead." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Amanda asked. "Chuck is dead?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He died in a plane crash," Belle told her. "That's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There was something wrong with 2485," Sam told her. "Maybe you missed it, maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Amanda, you have to believe us," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda hesitated, looking at how serious they were. "On... on 2485, there was this man. He... had these eyes." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes," Belle told her. "That's exactly what we're talking about." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you asking me to do?" Amanda asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Get the copilot," Dean told her. "We need you to bring him back here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why?" Amanda asked. "What does he have to do with anything?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't have time to explain," Belle told her. "We just need to talk to him. Okay?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How am I supposed to get the copilot…" Amanda started. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do whatever it takes," Sam told her. "Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you know that I could lose my job if you…" Amanda started. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out," Belle told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda hesitated. "Okay." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle stepped aside to let Amanda leave to go get the copilot, watching her knock on the door to the cockpit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot/Demon walked out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They talked inaudibly, walking back toward the back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam pulled out the Holy Water. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle pulled out John's Journal, handing it to Sam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam opened the journal. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot/Demon and Amanda walked in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What's the problem?" the copilot/Demon asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean punched the copilot/Demon in the face, making him fall into the emergency door. He walked closer, grabbing his shirt, picking him up, slamming him onto the floor, putting tape over his mouth. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you doing?" Amanda asked worriedly. "You said you were just gonna talk to him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle took the Holy Water from Sam, pouring it over the copilot/Demon, making his skin burn, sizzle and smoke. "We are gonna talk to him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, my God," Amanda said. "What's wrong with him?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look, we need you calm," Belle told her. "We need you outside the curtain." Amanda put her hands to her head. "Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Amanda?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay," Amanda told them, walking out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean repeatedly punched the copilot/Demon. "Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer we can hold him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle poured more Holy Water over the copilot/Demon, helping Dean hold him down. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam started to chant the exorcism in Latin. /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif;""'Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino. Tribuite virtutem deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incusio infernalis adversarit, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.'"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot/Demon contorted and squirmed in pain. He kicked the bottle of Holy Water out of Belle's hand, across the room, pushing Belle back into the wall. He kicked Dean back, pulling the tape off, grabbing Sam by his shirt. "I know what happened to your girlfriend." Sam looked at him in disbelief. "She must have died screaming. Even now, she's burning." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle stood, grabbing the Holy Water, spraying it all over the Demons body, keeping him pinned to the floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean crawled closer, helping Belle hold the copilot/Demon down. "Sam, now!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif;"Sam continued the exorcism. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Ergo perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Demon's black smoke filed out of the copilot's mouth, disappearing into the vents. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where'd he go?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He's in the plane," Belle told them. She looked at Sam. "Hurry up. We got to finish it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The book had been kicked away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They stood, walking out of the back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Seating Area /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked in, looking for the journal. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The plane tilted downward violently, diving down through the air, about to crash. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Everyone started to scream. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle found the journal as it slid down the aisle, falling to the floor as the plane tilted forward, reaching for the journal. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam caught himself against the seats, trying to keep standing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The journal got stuck underneath the chair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean splayed himself against the exit door, screaming. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle finally got the journal, grabbing it, opening it, sitting up, finding the spell, speaking Latin to finish the spell of the exorcism. /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif;""Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate, servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus audi. Dominicos sanctae ecclasiae. Terogamus audi nos. Terribilis deus de sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri.'" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a bright electrical charge running through the entire plane. The plane leveled out, flying normally./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Various peopled asked if everyone was okay. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda sighed in relief. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was still splayed against the wall, terrified. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam let go of the seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle stood, looking toward them in relief. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Airport /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The passengers from the flight were disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents. Paramedics, FBI, FAA, etc. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The copilot was seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"An FAA Agent was questioning him. "Sir, can you tell me what happened?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know," the copilot told him. "I was walking through the airport. Then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda was being questioned by an FBI Agent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Anything else?" the FBI Agent asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, that's all," Amanda told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amanda saw Sam, Dean and Belle standing across the way, mouthing, 'Thank you'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle nodded in return. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let's get out of here," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked toward the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Sam. "You okay?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam turned to face her. "Belle, it - it knew about Jessica." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sam, these things, they read minds," Belle told him. "They lie. All right? That's all it was." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Sam told them unconvincingly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come on," Dean told them, walking toward the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Belle followed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Three /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Warehouse - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle were saying their goodbyes to Jerry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do," Jerry told them. "A lot of people could have been killed. Your Dad's gonna be real proud." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We'll see you around, Jerry," Sam told him, shaking his hand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Dean each shook Jerry's hand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry started to walk away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know, Jerry, I meant to ask you," Belle told him. Jerry turned to face her. "How did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for, like, six months." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Your Dad gave it to me," Jerry answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They looked at Jerry in surprise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""When did you talk to him?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number," Jerry told him. "His voice message said to give either Belle or Dean a call. Thanks again, guys." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jerry turned around, walking away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Sam and Belle exchanged look. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Airport Access - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flew overhead, passing by Sam, Dean and Belle standing outside of the Impala. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle dialed a number. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This doesn't make any sense," Sam told them. "I've called Dad's number, like, 50 times. It's been out of service." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle called John only to get a voice mail, putting her phone on speaker for them to hear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"John: (voicemail) em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my daughter, Belle, or my son, Dean. Belle's number is 785-906-2013. Dean's number is 785-555-0175. They can help."/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle hung up, putting her phone away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean sat like that for a moment in confused silence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam stood, walking toward the passenger seat, climbing in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Dean exchanged a look. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean stood, walking to the driver's seat, climbing in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked to passenger sides, climbing into the backseat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove away./span/p 


	6. Chapter 5: Bloody Mary

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Toledo, Ohio /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day One /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - Shoemaker House - Living Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Three girls were laughing, gathered around a table with candles. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The candlelight was the only light in the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girl 1 looked at Girl 2. "Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Truth," Girl 2 answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?" Girl 1 asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girl 3 laughed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dare," Girl 2 told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay, lame," Girl 1 told her. "You have to... say 'Bloody Mary' in the bathroom."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is that the best you can come up with?" Girl 2 asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Who's Bloody Mary?" Girl 3 asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She's this Witch," Girl 1 told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash," Girl 2 told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It doesn't matter who she is," Girl 1 told them. "Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror, she appears... and scratches your eyes out!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girl 2 and 3 both jumped. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, why would anyone say it?" Girl 3 asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girl 2 shrugged. "Because it isn't real." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girl 2 stood. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girl 1 handed Girl 2 a candle. "No turning on the lights. And remember... three times." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bathroom/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girl 2 opened the door, walking in. She looked at the shadows on the wall, closing the door, putting the candle down in front of the mirror. "Bloody Mary. This is so stupid. Bloody Mary." The candle flickered. Girl 2 looked at the candle, hesitating. "Bloody Mary." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a long moment of silence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a loud pounding on the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girl 2 screamed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hallway /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girl 2 opened the door to find Girls 1 and 3. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girls 1 and 3 were laughing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Scared you," Girl 1 told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You guys are jerks," Girl 2 told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A man walked into the hallway, looking at Girl 2. "Lily." Lily looked at the man. "Do you mind keeping it down?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sorry, Daddy," Lily told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker," Girls 1 and 3 told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mr. Shoemaker walked upstairs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Upstairs - Hallway /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mr. Shoemaker walked down the hall. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Every one of them had a reflection of Bloody Mary. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Upstairs Bathroom /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mr. Shoemaker took some pills out of the bathroom medicine cabinet, closing the cabinet, revealing another mirror. He popped the pills in his mouth. He looked closer at the mirror, noticing some scratches under his eye. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Living Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lily and the two girls were giggling together. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Girl 3 looked at Lily. "You so like him?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"An older girl walked into the house, looking at Lily. "Hey, geek. You guys having fun?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're out past curfew," Lily told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The older girl walked upstairs. "Thanks, Dad."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Upstairs Hallway /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A pool of blood was coming out from under the bathroom door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The older girl walked around the corner, stopping when she saw it. She started to walk closer slowly, cautiously. She hesitantly pushed open the bathroom door, revealing a great deal of more blood. She screamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Flashback - 1.01 'Pilot' /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - Sam's Apartment /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam closed his eyes, lying down, sighing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Blood dripped onto his forehead. One drop. Two. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam flinched, opening his eyes, taking in what he saw, gasping in horror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him, bleeding from the belly. "Why, Sam? Why, Sam?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam sat up, but looked like he couldn't move. "No!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jessica burst into flames. "Why, Sam? Why, Sam?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle: (voice over) em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Sam, wake up. Sammy!" /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reality /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Two /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day - Hospital - Parking Lot - The Impala/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was driving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was in the passenger seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam were in the backseat, asleep. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shook Sam until he woke. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked around until he realized where he was. "I take it I was having a nightmare." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, another one," Belle answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Belle, at least I got some sleep," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, you know, sooner or later, we're gonna talk about this," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are we there?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yep," Dean answered. "Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle picked up the newspaper with Steven Shoemaker's obituary circled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"SHOEMAKER, Steven /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday. /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, what do you guys think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's what we're gonna find out," Belle told him, placing the paper aside. "Let's go." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They climbed out of the car, walking toward the hospital./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Inside - Morgue /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked inside, seeing an empty desk on the way toward a man sitting next to the window./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey," the morgue tech told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey," Dean told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Can I help you?" The morgue tech asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle answered. "We're the med students." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sorry?" the morgue tech asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, Doctor Fliglavitch didn't tell you?" Belle asked. "We talked to him on the phone. We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, I'm sorry," the morgue tech told them. "Doctor Fliglavitch is at lunch." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh," Belle said. "Well, he said, uh... oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body, do you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sorry, I can't," the morgue tech told them. "Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him, if you want." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""An hour?" Belle repeated. "Ooh. We got to be heading back to Columbus by then." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean nodded. "Yeah." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Belle, impressed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, look," the morgue tech told them. "No." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean turned away. "I'm gonna hit him in his face, I swear." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam pulled Dean off to the side. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle leaned forward against the morgue tech's desk, tilting her head slightly, looking him over, smiling slightly, acting coquetry. "Look, man, this paper's, like, half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out? You would be a life saver." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked down to "notice" that her fingers were touching his, pulling her hand away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Sam, smirking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam raised his eyebrows. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The morgue tech stood. "Follow me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The morgue tech walked away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned to face Sam and Dean, raising her arms in a shrug, smiling a small smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Impressive, Bell," Sam told her. "Sometimes it pays to have you on the inside of these things." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I know," Belle told them. "You're welcome, boys." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean followed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The morgue tech was showing Sam, Dean and Belle the body. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Now, the newspaper said his daughter found him," Belle told him. "She said his eyes were bleeding." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""More than that," the morgue tech told them, pulling back the sheet. "They practically liquefied." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Any sign of struggle?" Dean asked. "Maybe somebody did it to him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The morgue tech shook his head. "Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Doc's not sure," the morgue tech told them. "He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm. Something burst up in there, that's for sure."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What do you mean?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Intense cerebral bleeding," the morgue tech answered. "This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""But the eyes?" Sam asked. The eyes were completely melted. "What would cause something like that?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Capillaries can burst," the morgue tech answered. "See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's a first for me," the morgue tech answered. "But, hey, I'm not the doctor." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Think we could take a look at that police report?" Belle asked. "You know, for our paper?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The morgue tech hesitated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled a small, reassuring smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Stairwell /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked downstairs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Now I feel dirty," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I bet you do, Bell," Sam told her. "But this might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uh, almost never," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Exactly," Dean told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right," Sam said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let's go talk to the daughter," Belle told them, leading the way out of the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean followed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shoemaker House/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle, Dean and Sam walked into the wake, looking around the people who were dressed in nice, black funeral clothing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Feel like we're under dressed," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They walked toward the back of the house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Backyard /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A man pointed Belle, Dean and Sam toward Lily and her older sister, the one that found their father dead, both of whom were sitting with two blonde girls. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle, Dean and Sam walked toward them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at the older Shoemaker sister. "You must be Donna, right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The older sister nodded. "Yeah." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hi," Sam told her. "We're really sorry." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thank you," Donna told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm Sam," Sam told her. "This is Belle and Dean. We worked with your Dad."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You did?" Donna asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle told her. "This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," the blonde sitting next to her told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's okay, Jill," Donna told her. "I'm okay." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Were there ever any symptoms?" Belle asked. "Dizziness, migraines?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Donna shook her head. "No." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lily turned to face them. "That's because it wasn't a stroke." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lily, don't say that," Donna told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry, she's just upset," Donna told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, it happened because of me," Lily told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sweetie, it didn't," Donna told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sat next to Lily. "Lily, why would you say something like that?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right before he died, I said it," Lily told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You said what?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror," Lily answered. Belle looked at Sam and Dean as they gave their reactions. "She took his eyes, that's what she does." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's not why Dad died," Donna told her. "This isn't your fault." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think your sister's right, Lily," Belle told her. "There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, I don't think so," Lily answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded reassuringly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Inside - Hallway /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a focus on one of the mirrors. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle were seen in the mirror approaching it, then rounding the corner. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Upstairs Bathroom /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam pushed the door open. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The tile floor was mostly cleaned up aside from a few blood stains. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The Bloody Mary legend," Sam told them. "Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not that I know of," Belle answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I mean, everywhere else, all over the country, kids have played Bloody Mary," Sam told them. "And as far as we know, nobody dies from it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, well, maybe everywhere else, it's just a story, but here it's actually happening," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The place where the legend began?" Sam asked. Belle shrugged, opening the mirror medicine cabinet over the sink. "But according to the legend, the person who says..." Sam noticed the mirror aimed at him, closing it. "The person who says you know what gets it, but here..." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Shoemaker gets it instead," Belle finished. "Yeah." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right," Dean agreed. "Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror. And the daughter's right. The way the legend goes..." He looked at the mirror. "You know who scratches your eyes out." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shrugged. "It's worth checking into." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hallway /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A girl walked toward the bathroom, visible by the knees. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked out of the bathroom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The other blonde friend of Donna's was the one walking toward them. "What are you doing up here?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We..." Belle trailed off, looking at Sam and Dean. "They had to go to the bathroom, and being the idiots that they are, they needed someone who doesn't know their way around the house to lead the way." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean gave Belle a look. "Belle." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Who are you?" the girl asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's Dad," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He was a day trader or something," the girl told them. "He worked by himself."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, I know, I meant -" Dean started. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?" the girl asked. "So you tell me what's going on or I start screaming." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, all right," Sam told her. "It's Charlie, right?" The girl nodded. "All right, Charlie. We think something happened to Donna's Dad." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, a stroke," Charlie told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's not the sign of a typical stroke," Sam told her, pointing to the blood on the tile floor. "We think it might be something else." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Like what?" Charlie asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Honestly, we don't know yet," Sam told her. "But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," Belle told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Who are you, cops?" Charlie asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle exchanged a look, looking at Charlie. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Something like that," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'll tell you what," Belle told her. "Here." She pulled out her number card. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary, just give us a call." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle gave Charlie her number. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie turned to watch them go./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Library /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean walked into the library. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town," Dean told them. "There's gonna be some sort of proof, right? A local woman who died nasty." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, but a legend this wide spread, it's hard," Scarlett told them. "I mean, there's, like, 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a Witch, another says she's a mutilated bride. There's a lot more." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So what are we supposed to be looking for?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Every version's got a few things in common," Scarlett told them. "It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded. "So we've got to search local newspapers, public records as far back as they go, see if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, that sounds annoying," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, it won't be so bad, as long as we..." Sam trailed off, looking at the out of order computers on the desk. /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif;""Ha, I take it back. This will very annoying."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - Jill's House - Jill's Bedroom /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill, one of Donna's friends from the wake, was in her bedroom, taking off her sweater, on the phone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie's voice was on the other line. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something." /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Whoever they were, those boys were cute," Jill told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jill,"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Charlie told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You didn't think so?" Jill asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie was on the road in her car. "Yeah, okay, the guys were cute. And the girls seemed cool. Still, do you think something happened to Donna's Dad?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe Lily was right,"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Jill told her. "Maybe Bloody Mary got him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie laughed sarcastically. "Very funny." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill laid on her bed on her side, using her elbow to prop her head up, phone still to her ear. "Wait. I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie tilted her head in annoyance. "No." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill sat up. "Charlie." She stood. "I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill walked toward her bathroom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jill, quit it," Charlie told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill stood in front of her bathroom mirror. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Oh, no. I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it."/em She looked into the mirror. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie listened to the silence on the other end of the line. "Jill?" Jill screamed. "Jill!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill laughed. "You're such a freak. I'll call you tomorrow." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill laughed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie closed her eyes, sighing, hanging up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill hung up, walking toward her closet to finish getting ready for bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Sugar, We're Going Down - Fall Out Boy /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill opened her closet door, revealing a mirror on the inside of the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The reflection showed Bloody Mary. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill walked into the bathroom to wash her face, leaning down to wash. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The reflection of Jill in the mirror stayed standing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill looked up to see her reflection looking at her as if it were another person. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Songs Ends) /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The reflection of Jill in the mirror start to bleed from her eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill started to panic, reaching up to feel blood under her own eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You did it," Reflection Jill told her. "You killed that boy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill's eyes continued to bleed. She seemed to be strangled to death, falling to the floor, dead. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reflection Jill, with two blood trails underneath her eyes, as if like tears of blood, watched, seeming satisfied. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam's Dream - Sam's Apartment - Bedroom /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Everything was in a blue hue. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at Sam, bleeding from the belly. She burst into flame. The fire disappeared. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam took in what he saw, gasping in horror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why, Sam?" Jessica asked. "Why, Sam?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reality /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Three /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Motel Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam woke up on a bed, breathing heavily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle sat at the table by the window nearby, doing research. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""'Cause we're awesome siblings," Belle answered. "So, what did you dream about?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lollipops and candy canes," Sam told them sarcastically. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Dean and Belle. "You find anything?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration?" Dean asked. "No. We've looked at everything." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam sat up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle closed the book she was reading. "A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave. But, uh . . . no Mary." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam laid back down. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know," Dean told him. "Eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle's phone rang. She pulled it out, answering. "Hello?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle listened to the voice on the other line, looking at Sam and Dean in concern. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Park /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie was sitting on a bench, crying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sat next to Charlie. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean stood next to them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And they found her on the bathroom floor," Charlie told them. "And her - her eyes... they were gone." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm so sorry," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And she said it," Charlie told them. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, you're not insane," Belle answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""God, that makes me feel so much worse," Charlie told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look..." Sam trailed off. "We think something's happening here, something that can't be explained." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie barely nodded. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jill's House - Jill's Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie walked into the room, locking the door behind her. She walked toward the window, opening it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle climbed through the window, inside, followed by Sam and Dean. She looked at Charlie. "What did you tell Jill's mom?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I just said I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," Charlie answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Great," Belle told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean closed the window and the curtains. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I hate lying to her," Charlie told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Trust us, this is for the greater good," Dean told her. "Hit the lights." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie turned the lights off, walking toward them. "What are you guys looking for?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We'll let you know as soon as we find it," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, night vision," Sam told them. Belle turned the night vision on the camera that he was holding. "Thanks. Perfect." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam aimed the camera at Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned her back slightly to the camera, looking at the camera from over her shoulder. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie couldn't help a smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shrugged./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam aimed the night vision camera all over the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean had the EMF, checking for ghost activity. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked into the bathroom to check out the crime scene./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, I don't get it," Sam told them. "I mean, the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Beats me," Dean told them. "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie shook her head. "It was just a joke." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, well, somebody's gonna say it again," Belle told them, looking around the bathroom. "It's just a matter of time." She found traces of blood on the bottom of the mirror above the sink. "Hey. There's a black light in the trunk, right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle took the mirror off the bathroom wall, walking into the room, setting it on the bed, kneeling on the floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean came back in through the window with the black light, tossing it to Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle caught it, ripping the back of the mirror off, turning the black light on. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a hand print there made of blood, along with the name "Gary Bryman". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Gary Bryman?" Charlie asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned the light off, looking at Charlie. "You know who that is?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie shook her head. "No." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Sam and Dean. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Park /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie and Belle were sitting on the bench. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean walked closer to them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, Gary Bryman was an eight year old boy," Sam told them. "Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie looked away in realization. "Oh, my God." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jill drove that car," Charlie answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle took this in, sighing, looking from Sam and Dean to Charlie. "We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shoemaker House - Bathroom /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Sam and Belle were in the bathroom, checking the mirror for the blood like on the back of Jill's mirror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And sure enough, the black light revealed another blood hand print and a name. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Sam and Dean. "'Linda Shoemaker.'" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kitchen /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle stood with Donna and Charlie. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look, we're sorry, but it's important," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Donna told them. "Linda's my Mom, okay? And she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Donna, just listen…" Dean started. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Get out of my house!" Donna told them, walking away, out of the room, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, my God," Charlie said. "Do you really think her dad could have killed her mom?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "Maybe." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think I should stick around," Charlie told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, well, just whatever you do, don't…" Sam started. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie shook her head. "Believe me, I won't say it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Motel Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle were back to research. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was looking at some things posted on a bulletin board./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was using her laptop. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at the screen from over her shoulder. "Wait, wait, wait. You're doing a nationwide search?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yep," Belle answered. "The NCIC, the FBI database." Dean walked closer, sitting at the table next to her. "At this point, any Mary in the country who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in town," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm telling you, there's nothing local," Belle told them. "We've checked, so, unless you've got a better idea." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know, I was thinking the same thing," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run..." Sam trailed off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Both had secrets where people died," Belle finished. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right," Sam agreed. "I mean, there's a lot of folklore about mirrors that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right," Dean agreed. "Right. Yeah, so maybe if you've got a secret, I mean, like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Whether you're the one that summoned her or not," Sam agreed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Take a look at this," Belle told them, printing out pages of what she had found. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the same mirror that Mary had died in front of was the same pattern of the other two mirrors. The blood hand print and the name. The only letters under the hand print were "Tre"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Looks like the same hand print," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Her name was Mary Worthington," Belle told them. "An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Fort Wayne, Indiana /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Detective Agency /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle were talking to a detective. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I was on the job for 35 years, detective for most of that," the detective told them. "Now, everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder... that one still gets me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What exactly happened?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You said you were reporters," the detective told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We know Mary was 19, lived by herself," Belle told him. "We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know, the night of March 29, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The detective nodded. "That's right." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""See, sir, when we ask you what happened, we want to know what you think happened," Dean told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The detective nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The detective was getting his file to show them. "Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He opened the file to the picture of the mirror they had seen at the motel. "There. See that there, 'T-RE'?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean nodded. "Yeah." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer," the detective told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know who it was?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not for sure," the detective answered. "But there was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Sampson. And I think he cut her up good." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Now, why would he do something like that?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing," the detective explained. "She called him by his initial, 'T'. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell T's wife about their affair." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, but how do you know it was this guy Sampson that killed her?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's hard to say," the detective told them. "But the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded in understanding. "But you could never prove it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," the detective answered. "No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is he still alive?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Nope," the detective answered, sitting down. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where's she buried?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She wasn't," the detective answered. "She was cremated." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at the picture. "What about that mirror? It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere, is it?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The detective shook his head. "No. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle exchanged a look, sighing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Toledo, Ohio /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"High School - Bathroom /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Donna and Charlie walked in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I mean, you bring these strangers into my house, and they ask me things like that?" Donna asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They were only trying to help," Charlie told her. "Please, Donna, you have to believe me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Donna asked. "About Bloody Mary?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They stopped in front of the mirror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Please," Charlie told her. "I know it sounds crazy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it," Donna told her. "I mean, it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap. She's 12. But you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Think about the way your dad died, okay?" Charlie asked. "And the way Jill died." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay, so . . ." Donna trailed off, turning to look in the mirror. "Bloody Mary." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No!" Charlie told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Donna ignored her. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." She turned to face Charlie. "See? Nothing happened." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie was scared. "Why would you do that?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, my God," Donna told her. "There really is something wrong with you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hallway /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie was walking down past some windows toward a classroom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bloody Mary was standing in the reflection of one of the windows. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Physics/Science Classroom /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie was in class with other students. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The teacher was giving a lecture. "Elements that lose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the same element." Charlie opened her compact mirror. "Therefore the ionic radius is smaller than the atomic radius." Charlie saw Bloody Mary's reflection in the compact, standing at the far corner of the room. Charlie screamed. The class looked toward her in confusion, startled. Charlie stood, looking around. Bloody Mary wasn't seen. The students stood, freaking out. "Charlie!" Charlie turned around to face a set of window, seeing Bloody Mary, screaming. "Charlie!" Charlie picked up a stool, throwing it through the windows, making them shatter. Charlie ran toward the door. The teacher caught her. "Charlie, stop it! What's wrong? Just calm down." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie saw Bloody Mary in the reflection of the teacher's glasses, screaming. "Let me go!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie made the teacher let her go, running away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Charlie!" the teacher told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie ran out of the room, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road - The Impala /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Rock of Ages - Def Leppard /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was driving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sat in the passenger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was on the phone in the backseat. "Oh, really? Ah, that's too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well, maybe next time. All right, thanks." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam hung up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, that was Mary's brother," Sam told them. "The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques, a store in Toledo." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Her Spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture Spirits?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, there is," Sam answered. "When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So Mary dies in front of the mirror, and it draws in her Spirit," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, but how could she move through, like, a hundred different mirrors?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I don't know," Sam told them. "Maybe." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle's phone rang. She pulled it out to answer. "Hello? Charlie?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean looked at Belle in confusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Songs Ends)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Toledo, Ohio /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Motel Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie was sitting on one of the beds, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head tilted down to keep her face hidden./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle were doing everything they could to make sure that all of the mirrors were covered with sheets and blankets or turned away to face the wall, and covering the computer with a blanket. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sat next to Charlie. "Hey. Hey, it's okay. You can open your eyes, Charlie. It's okay, all right?" Charlie barely looked up. "Now, listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed. You're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay? As long as you do that, she cannot get you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie looked up. "But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Belle answered. "No. Not anytime soon." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean sat down next to them. "All right, Charlie, we need to know what happened." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We were in the bathroom," Charlie told them. "Donna said it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's not what we're talking about," Dean told her. "Something happened, didn't it, in your life, a secret... where someone got hurt?" Charlie didn't answer. "Can you tell us about it?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I had this boyfriend," Charlie told them. "I loved him. But he kind of scared me, too, you know? And... one night at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset and he said he needed me and he loved me. And he said, 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.'" Dean, Sam and Belle exchanged a knowing look. "And do you know what I said? I said, 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just... I didn't believe him, you know? I should have."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie lowered her head, starting to cry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - On the Road - The Impala /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was driving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was in the passenger seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was in the backseat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know, her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You both know as well as I do, spirits don't exactly see shades of gray," Sam told them. "Charlie had a secret, someone died. That's good enough for Mary." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I guess," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know, I've been thinking, it might not be enough to just smash that mirror," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why?" Belle asked. "What do you mean?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mary's hard to pin down, right?" Sam asked. "I mean, she moves around from mirror to mirror. So, who's to say that she's not gonna just keep hiding in them forever? So maybe... we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror, and then smash it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How do you know that's gonna work?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't," Sam answered. "I'm not for sure." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I will," Sam answered. "She'll come after me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, you know what?" Belle asked. "That's it." She pulled over at the side of the road. Sam looked at her in confusion. "This is about Jessica, isn't it?" Sam didn't answer. "You think that's your dirty little secret, that you killed her somehow?" Sam still didn't answer. "Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares, and - and calling her name out in the middle of the night, it's gonna kill you. Now, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or, hell, why don't you take a swing at me or Dean? I mean, Dean and I are the ones that dragged you away from her the first place." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't blame you or Dean, Belle," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I could've warned her, Belle," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""About what?" Dean asked. "You didn't know what was gonna happen. And, besides, all of this isn't a secret. I mean, we know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary, anyway." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, you don't," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We don't what?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You don't know all about it," Sam told them. "I haven't told you everything. And that isn't the only thing that I haven't told you everything about." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you talking about?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Sam in slight surprise. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Sam in slight exasperation, shaking his head. "No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen. Forget it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it," Sam told him. "And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now, we're doing this. You've got to let me do this. Both you and Belle do." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle exchanged a look, knowing he was right, not happy about it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Antique Shop /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It was completely dark. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle picked the lock to get inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle walked in, looking around for the mirror in the sea of many mirrors. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, that's just great," Belle told them sarcastically, holding out the picture of the crime scene for them to see the mirror in the picture. "All right, let's start looking." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They looked around for a few long moments, splitting up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe they've already sold it," Dean called./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle found the mirror, holding up the picture to compare the same exact mirror. "Guess again, Dean." Sam and Dean walked closer. "This is it." Belle put the picture away, looking at Sam. "You sure about this?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam handed his flashlight to Dean, stepping up to the mirror. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He looked at Belle and Dean, holding a baseball bat ready to shatter the mirror when she came. "Bloody Mary." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mary still hadn't come. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They heard a car approach from outside, looking toward the door, seeing headlights flashing in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'll go check that out," Dean told them. "You stay here. Be careful." He walked to the glass doors, looking outside. "Oh, crap. Belle?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Four cops," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sighed, looking at Sam. "Smash anything that moves." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle walked outside. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam heard a breath, turning to look at a different mirror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bloody Mary was in a different mirror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle were facing the two police cars on either side of them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Two officers stood on either side of the cars, walking closer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hold it," Officer 1 told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Whoa, guys, false alarm," Belle told them. "We tripped the system." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Who are you?" Officer 2 asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We're the boss' daughter, Belle," Belle told them. "This is my brother, Dean." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're Mr. Yamashiro's kids?" Officer 2 asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle's expression looked as if she was thinking, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Whoops. /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean's expression looked as if he was thinking, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Damn it. /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*** /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Inside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bloody Mary was in a different mirror now. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam saw her out of the corner of his eye, smashing the mirror with the crowbar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bloody Mary was in a different mirror now. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam saw her, shattering the mirror with the crowbar. He turned back to her mirror. "Come on. Come into this one." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked weirdly at his reflection. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The reflection of Sam had taken a mind of its own like Jill's had. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam started to have trouble breathing. Blood started to seep out of his eyes like tears of blood. Sam dropped the crowbar, grabbing his chest, trying to breathe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's your fault," Reflection Sam told him. "You killed her. You killed Jessica." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The four officers stood on all sides of Dean and Belle threateningly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Like my sister said, we were adopted," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Officer 3 told them sarcastically. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know, we just don't have time for this right now," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We can make time for it at the station," Officer 4 told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean turned toward Officer 4, punching him in the face, the backhand punching him in the face with his other arm, making him fall unconscious. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned to Officer 1. Officer 1 raised his gun. Belle caught his wrist, twisting it to make the gun point away from them, punching him in the face twice, making him fall unconscious. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean turned to Officer 3, punching him in the face, then elbowing him in the face with the other arm, making him fall unconscious. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned to Officer 2. Officer 2 grabbed his baton. Belle twisted the baton out of his grip, using it to hit him in the face, making him fall unconscious. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Inside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was still bleeding from the eyes, still having trouble breathing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reflection Sam was bleeding from the eyes. "You never told her the truth. Who you really were." Sam slowly sank his knees. "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning. You had them for days before she died. Didn't you? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone die? You dreamt it would happen!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam gasped for breath. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle arrived with the crowbar, using it to shatter the mirror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam breathed heavily in relief, finally able to breath, no longer bleeding. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle dropped the crow bar, kneeling in front of him. "Sammy. Sammy!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's Sam," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""God, are you okay?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uh, yeah," Sam answered. "Where's Dean?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Handcuffing the cops to their car before they wake up and try to stop us," Belle answered. "Come on. Come on."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle helped Sam stand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leading him toward the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bloody Mary crawled out of the frame of her broken mirror, onto the glass-covered floor, making the glass crunch audibly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Sam stopped, turning to face Bloody Mary. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bloody Mary stood, walking toward them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Sam's eyes started to bleed like tears of blood. They had trouble breathing, lowering to their knees. For a few moments, they bled and gasped for breath, unable to breathe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bloody Mary watched as she tried to kill them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean arrived behind Belle and Sam, looking at Bloody Mary. "Hey, bitch face." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean held up a mirror in his hands to show Bloody Mary her own reflection. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bloody Mary's eyes started to bleed like tears of blood. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You killed them," Reflection Bloody Mary told her. "All those people. You killed them." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bloody Mary started to melt before shattering into glass. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Sam could breathe again. Their eyes stopped bleeding. They breathed heavily in relief, trying to catch their breathe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean tossed the mirror to the floor in front of Belle and Sam, letting the impact shatter Reflection Mary with the mirror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean knelt down next to Belle and Sam, between them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked over the damage of all of the broken mirrors. "Hey, guys?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah?" Scarlett asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's got to be, like, what?" Belle asked. "600 years of bad luck?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Sam scoffed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle tilted her head, shrugging, looking away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*** /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Four /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Charlie's House - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala pulled up in the driveway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was in the driver's seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was in the passenger seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie and Belle were in the backseat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So this is really over?" Charlie asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded. "Yeah, it's over." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie smiled sadly. "Thank you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie got out of the car, closing the door behind her, starting to walk toward her house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Charlie?" Sam asked. Charlie turned back. "Your boyfriend's death, you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Charlie forced herself to smile, turning around, walking away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean patted Sam's shoulder. "That's good advice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean drove them away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road - The Impala /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Bones into Dust - Fred Haring /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Everything was silent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, Sam?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Now that this is all over, can you tell us what that secret is?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look..." Sam trailed off. "Belle, you're my sister. And Dean's obviously my brother. And I'd die for both of you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked out of the window to see Jessica in a long white dress on the street corner standing next to a light pole. He looked at her in shocked confusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean turned around a corner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jessica disappeared behind the pole, no longer being seen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was still in shock. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Dean noticed the look, looking at Sam in confusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam kept his head turned away, convinced it hadn't been real./span/p 


	7. Chapter 6: Skin

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"St. Louis, Missouri /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Flash Forward - Woman's House - Kitchen /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Good Deal - Mommy and Daddy /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A blonde woman was tied and gagged to a chair. She was badly beaten and bleeding. Her face wasn't shown. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A man stood nearby, holding a knife. His hand was the only thing visible. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A SWAT team walked toward the house, in complete uniform and having all weaponry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Inside - Front Door /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The dead bolt was shot off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kitchen/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man, his face unseen, heard the gunshot, turning his head toward the way it had come from./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*** /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Foyer/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The SWAT team walked in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Some were following blood trails on the walls and floors toward the kitchen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Some were trying to find the man, heading off in different ways to clear the house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kitchen/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man made his way out of the kitchen, leaving the blonde woman tied and gagged to the chair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hallway/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The SWAT team was still looking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man hid in the shadows, making his way into a better hiding spot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kitchen/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The woman was crying. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Others from the SWAT team walked in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Be advised," a SWAT member told them. "We found the victim. She's still alive." He untied the woman from the chair. "It's okay. It's okay." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The woman pointed to the room across the hall. "In there. In there." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The SWAT team walked out of the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Other Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man was there, trying to open a pair of doors leading to a balcony. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The SWAT team walked in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Freeze!" SWAT member 1 told him. "Don't move! Drop the knife. Keep your hands where I can see them." The man raised his hands, his back to them, knife still in hand. "Drop it! Hold it right there! Do it!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man turned around to face them. His face was finally shown. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man was Dean. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(End of Song) /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"One Week Earlier /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day One /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Gas Station - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Poison Whiskey - Lynyrd Skynyrd/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala pulled up to a gas station, parking at a gas pump./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was sitting in the driver's seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was sitting in the passenger seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was sitting in the backseat, checking his phone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right," Dean told them. "I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam wasn't listening. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sam wears women's underwear," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm listening," Sam told them. "I'm just busy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Busy doing what?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Reading emails," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean got out of the car, closing the door behind him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Emails from who?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""From my friends at Stanford," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're kidding," Belle told him. "You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why not?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean started to get gas. "Well... what exactly do you tell them, you know, about where you been, what you been doing?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and little sister," Sam answered. "I tell them I needed some time off after Jessica." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean leaned against the car next to them on the outside. "Well, so you lie to them." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Sam told them. "I just don't tell them everything." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Dean told him. "That's called lying." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Actually, that's called an omission of truth," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Shut up, Belle," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, Belle don't have to shut up, Dean," Sam told him. Belle smiled. "She get it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, you're right, Sam, I do get it," Belle told him. "Telling them the whole truth is far worse." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "You're serious?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look, it sucks," Dean told him. "But in a job like this, you can't get close to people." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're kind of antisocial," Belle told him. "You know that?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, whatever," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam read another one of his emails. "God." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This email from this girl Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle leaned closer to read the email. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"say they have dna, fingerprints, all kinds of evidence... /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"he didn't do it! /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"this all feels so unreal. /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"just thought you'd like to know./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is she hot?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam ignored him. "I went to school with her and her brother Zach. She says Zach's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dude, what kind of people you hanging out with?" Belle asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, guys," Sam told them. "I know Zach. He's no killer."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They're in St. Louis," Sam told them. "We're going." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean chuckled. "I'm sorry about your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It is our problem," Sam told them. "They're my friends." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Belle, back me up here," Dean told her. Belle didn't answer. "Bell. Seriously?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Belle asked. "It couldn't hurt to go. I mean, if it's just a simple human murder case, then it might give us the day off." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""St. Louis is 400 miles behind us, guys," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Two against one, Dean," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam smiled smugly. "Yeah, Dean. Two against one." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Belle and Sam in slight exasperated annoyance, looking away in defeat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Sam exchanged a winning smirk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala pulled out of the parking lot of the gas station, making a U-turn, driving off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(End of Song)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Warren House – Foyer/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A blonde woman opened the door to reveal Sam, Belle and Dean on the doorstep. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca chuckled. "Oh, my God. Sam." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, if it isn't Little Becky," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know what you can do with that 'Little Becky' crap," Rebecca told him, wrapping her arms around Sam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam pulled back. "I got your email." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I didn't think that you would come here," Rebecca told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean offered his hand to Rebecca. "Dean, older brother." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca shook his hand. "Hi." She looked at Belle. "And, uh..." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shook her hand. "Belle. Younger sister." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We're here to help," Sam told her. "Whatever we can do." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come in," Rebecca told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They walked inside, closing the door behind them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked around the rich-person designed house. "Nice place." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's my parents'," Rebecca explained. "I was crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zach's free." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where are your folks?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They live in Paris for half the year," Rebecca answered. "So they're on their way home now for the trial. Do you guys want a beer or something?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean pointed at Rebecca, smiling. "Hey." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sure," Belle told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, thanks," Sam told her. "Belle's underage." Belle gave him a look, looking as if she wanted to hit him. Dean tried not to laugh. Sam looked at Rebecca. "So... tell us what happened." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, um, Zach had came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair," Rebecca told them. "And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing. And so he... he called 911. And the police, they showed up, and... and they arrested him. But the thing is, the only way that Zach could have killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time." Dean, Sam and Belle exchanged a look. "The police, they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zach coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know, maybe we could see the crime scene," Sam told her. "Zach's house." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We could?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why?" Rebecca asked. "What could you do?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, me, not much," Sam told her. "But Dean's a cop." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean chuckled, looking at Rebecca. "A detective, actually." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He's, uh, sort of training me," Belle told her. "It's kind of a family business thing." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Really?" Rebecca asked. "Where?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Bisbee, Arizona," Dean told her. "But I'm off duty now." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know," Rebecca told them. "You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just- I don't know." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Bec, look," Sam told her. "I know Zach didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca looked between them. "Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca turned around, walking out of the kitchen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean circled around Sam and Belle, whistling, turning to Sam. "Oh, yeah, man. You're a real straight shooter with your friends." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look, Zach and Becky need our help," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I just don't think this is our kind of problem," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Two places at once?" Belle asked. "We've looked into less." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean tilted his head in acknowledgement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Apartment Building - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove up to the apartment building. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean got out of the front seats. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca and Belle got out of the back seats. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca looked at Dean. "You're sure this is okay?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Dean told her. "I am an officer of the law." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle rolled her eyes, pushing away from the car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zach's Apartment - Living Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle ducked under the caution tape on the door, walking in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was obviously a struggle, and blood splatters were here and there across the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca was still outside of the yellow caution tape at the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca, you want to wait outside?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca shook her head, ducking under the caution tape to walk inside. "No. I want to help." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Tell us what else the police said," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, there was no sign of a break-in," Rebecca told them. "They say that Emily let her attacker in. And the lawyers are already talking about a plea bargain." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca looked around, sobbing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look, Rebecca, if Zach didn't do this, it means someone else did," Belle told her. Rebecca nodded in understanding. "Any idea who?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca shook her head, but then reconsidered. "There was something. About a week before, somebody broke in here and stole some clothes. Zach's clothes. And the police, they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. I mean, sometimes, people get robbed." There was a dog barking outside. Belle looked out of the open front door to the black dog outside, looking toward them, barking. Rebecca stood behind her. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What happened?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He just changed," Rebecca answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you remember when he changed?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I guess around the time of the murder," Rebecca answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded, as if thinking, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"of course it did/em, turning around, walking toward Sam and Dean, making sure that Rebecca wasn't listening. "So the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zach's girlfriend was killed." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe Fido saw something," Belle told them. She looked at Dean. "So you think maybe this is our kind of problem?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean shook his head. "No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape just to make sure." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded sarcastically. "Yeah." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam smirked. "Yeah." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca walked closer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Rebecca. "So the tape, the security footage? Think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it? I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I've already got it," Rebecca told them. Sam, Dean and Belle looked at her in confusion. "I didn't want to say something in front of the cop." Dean chuckled. "I, um, I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean nodded, looking between them. "All right." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Rebecca turned to leave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle started to follow, stopping when she realized Sam was looking at a picture on the fridge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The picture was of Rebecca, Zach and Sam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sam," Belle told him. "Sammy." Sam looked at her. "You okay?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Sam told her unconvincingly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, come on," Belle told him. "We'll see just how okay you are after we solve this damn thing, all right? Oh, and, bonus. We'll get to prove Dean wrong and teach him that just 'cause he's the oldest doesn't mean he's always right." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam smiled. "All right." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Sam followed Dean and Rebecca. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a focus on the picture of Rebecca, Zach and Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Unknown Street/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zach was sitting on a bench across the street from a house. He watched an Asian man walk out of the house with a woman./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'll be home tomorrow night," the man told her. "I'll make it up to you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man and woman kissed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The man got into his car, driving away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zach watched the woman walk back into the house. He smiled wickedly. His eyes glinted silver for a moment, before turning to normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night – Warren House – Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean, Belle and Rebecca were watching the security footage on the screen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Here he comes," Rebecca told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the one-fourth square in the bottom right-side of the screen, they saw Zach walk away from the camera toward his apartment building. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""22:04, that's just after 10:00," Dean told them. Rebecca nodded. Dean looked at her. "You said time of death was about 10:30." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert," Rebecca explained. "He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, sure," Rebecca answered, standing. She stopped. "Even for Belle, the little one?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm 17, hardly little," Belle told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca smiled, starting to walk out of the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, uh..." Sam trailed off. Rebecca turned back to him. "Maybe some sandwiches, too?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca laughed. "What do you think this is, Hooters?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca walked out of the room, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I wish," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned to Sam. "And since when has being underage ever stopped me from drinking? It can't stop me from hunting." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam gave her a look. "Belle." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sighed. "What is it?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Check this out," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam fast-forwarded the tape, looking up at the Camera 1 box until they saw Zach. He rewound it in slow motion until Zach faced the camera directly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zach's eyes were glowing white. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe it's just a camera flare," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen," Belle told him. "A lot of cultures believe a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right," Sam agreed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Remember that dog that was freaking out?" Belle asked. "Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zach's, something that looks like him, but isn't him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Like a Doppelganger," Dean agreed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That would sure explain how he was two places at once," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle nodded in agreement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"House - Foyer/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Asian man walked in. "Honey, it's me. Flight cancelled at the last minute." He set down his briefcase and keys, looking around. "I called. Why didn't you answer?" There was no answer. "Lindsey?" The Asian man looked around. "Lindsey?" He turned around, seeing blood spattered on the wall, panicking. "Lindsey?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Asian man walked in to find Lindsey tied to a chair, beaten and bloody, tortured very much like the blonde woman from the beginning, running closer, taking the gag out of her mouth. "It's okay, Lindsey. It's me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lindsey was crying. "Please, don't hurt me anymore! Leave me alone!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Asian man looked at Lindsey in confusion. He heard a noise in the other room, walking out, leaving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Asian man looked around. He turned around, seeing himself standing there with a baseball bat, puzzled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The double's eyes glinted silver, hitting the Asian man over the head with the bat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Two /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Zach's Apartment - Outside/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove up to a parking lot behind Zach's apartment building. Sam and Dean got out of the front seats. Belle got out of the back of the car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle had a coffee cup in her hand, leaning against the Impala. "All right. What are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I realized something," Sam told them. "The videotape shows the killer going in but not coming out." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So he came out the back door?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right, so there should be a trail to follow," Sam told them, leading the way. Dean followed him. Belle stayed where she was. "A trail the police would never pursue." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""'Cause they think the killer never left," Dean realized. "They caught your friend Zach inside." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning," Belle mumbled, taking a drink of coffee. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam noticed a smear of blood on a nearby lamp post, turning to Dean and Belle, nodding to it. "Blood."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I can see that," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Somebody came this way," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle raised her coffee cup in a mock toast. "I can see that, too." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle took a drink. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam tilted his head at her. "Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle pulled the cup away from her lips, licking the coffee away from her lips. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe the trail ends," Dean told them. "I don't see anything over here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"An ambulance drove past them quickly with lights flashing and siren wailing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle exchanged a look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Asian Man and Lindsey's House – Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The place was a crime scene with police officers spreading cautious tape to keep the onlookers back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle stood next to a girl watching the scene. "What happened?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He tried to kill his wife," the girl answered. "Tied her up and beat her." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Really?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I used to see him going to work in the morning," the girl told them. "He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They watched as the officers put the Asian man into the back seat of a cop car. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle exchanged a look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alley/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked around the back of the house to the back alley, looking for a lead that the police wouldn't follow, looking for blood, inside trash cans for disposal. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Sam walked toward Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey," Dean told her. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Definitely our kind of problem," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What'd you find out?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene," Dean told them. "He heard this guy Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He was in two places at once," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Exactly," Dean told them. "Then he sees himself in the house. Police think he's a nut job." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Could be the same thing doing it, too," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Shapeshifter?" Sam asked. Belle shrugged. "Something that can make itself look like anyone?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Every culture in the world has a Shapeshifter lore," Belle told them. "Legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Skinwalkers," Dean told them. "Werewolves." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Two attacks within blocks of each other," Belle told them. "I'm guessing we got a Shapeshifter problem in the neighborhood." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let me ask you this," Sam told them. "In all this Shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not that I know of," Dean answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle rolled her eyes. "You guys are seriously idiots." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle lead the way back behind the building. "I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out of the back of this building, headed off this way." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Sam. "Just like your friend's house." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle agreed. "And just like at Zach's house, the trail suddenly ends." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Then whatever it is just disappeared?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle scoffed lightly. "Nothing can just disappear, dumbass. Sure, they can evaporate and travel and teleport away, but they can't just dissolve into nothing. There's always another way to go." Sam and Dean looked at Belle in confusion. "Down." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at the man hole lid she was standing next to. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean followed her gaze./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sewers/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle climbed down into the manhole into the tunnels below St. Louis, looking both ways. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I bet this runs right by Zach's house, too," Sam told them. "The Shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Wow," Belle told him sarcastically. "Just getting that now, genius?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle led the way down the tunnel. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at a pile of goo and cloth on the ground in front of them. "I hate to say this, but, Belle, you're always right." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know I'm always right," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle, Dean and Sam knelt next to the goo and cloth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is this from his victims?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle used a knife to scrap a tiny piece off of the concrete./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It was dripping to the floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know, I just had a sick thought," Belle told them. "When the Shapeshifter changes shape, maybe it sheds." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle dropped the goo off of the knife. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"is/em sick," Sam told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Unknown Street/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle stood next to the Impala, at the trunk. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, one thing I learned from Dad," Belle told them, opening the arsenal. "No matter what kind of Shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle loaded a silver bullet into her gun. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Silver bullet to the heart," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's right," Dean told him. Belle went through her bag in confusion. "What?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I could've swore that I packed more clothes than this," Belle told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Wow, Bell," Dean told her. "You're acting like a girl for once."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle gave Dean a sarcastic look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam's phone rang. He answered, walking away. "This is Sam."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca was on the other line, in the kitchen at Warren House. "Where are you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We're near Zach's/em," Sam answered. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We're just checking some things out./em" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Just stop, because I really don't need your help anymore," Rebecca told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you talking about?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene," Rebecca told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam closed his eyes, resisting the urge to give an audible reaction of displeasure. "Why would you do that?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I told them that we were with a police officer/em," Rebecca told him. "And they checked it out, and they told me there is no Detective Dean Winchester." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Bec…" Sam started. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I don't understand why you would lie to me about something like that/em," Rebecca told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We were trying to help," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, trying to help?" Rebecca repeated. "Do you realize that that was a sealed crime scene? em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"This could have just ruined Zach's case./em"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Bec, I'm sorry, but…" Sam started. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Rebecca told him. "Goodbye, Sam." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca hung up angrily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam sighed, hanging up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Dean walked closer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about," Dean told him. "You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just - It'd be easier if -" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If I was like you and Belle," Sam told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, at least I don't push any and all possible friends that were more than several one-night stands away for all of eternity," Belle told them. "But we can't exactly halt everything and actually have time to build a real relationship."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, guys, like it or not, we are not like other people," Dean told them. "But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig..." He pulled out two guns, holding one toward Sam. "It ain't without perks." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam sighed, taking his gun, putting it in his holster underneath his jacket./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - Sewers/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle were searching, tracking for the Shapeshifter, a gun in one hand, a flashlight in the other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at the ooze on the pipes next to them. "I think we're close to its lair." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why do you say that?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""'Cause there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face," Belle answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam turned to look at it, stepping back in surprised disgust. "Oh, God."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It looks like its lived here for a while," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned around, shining the light behind Dean to see the Shapeshifter in the form of Alex the Asian man, his eyes glowing silver. "Dean!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean turned toward the Shapeshifter!Alex. He backhand punched Dean in the face, making him fall into the wall, turning around, running away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle aimed at the Shapeshifter!Alex, firing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam stood next to Belle, firing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It was too fast to be shot. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean groaned, looking up in pain. "Get the son of a bitch!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle ran after the Shapeshifter!Alex, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam helped Dean stand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Park/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The manhole lid on the ground moved. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Alex climbed out, running away as fast as he could, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle climbed out of the manhole, looking around, noticing that the Shapeshifter was already gone, putting her gun away before someone saw. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean climbed out of the manhole. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right," Belle told them. "Let's split up." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right," Dean agreed. "I'll meet you guys around the other side." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam ran in the left direction. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean ran in the right direction. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle cut straight across the field./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alley/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean ran down the alley in search of the Shapeshifter, gun in hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*** /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Street/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was walking along the sidewalk, keeping her gun hidden yet ready to pull and fire at any second./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Street 2 /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam walked down an abandoned street in search of the Shapeshifter, gun in hand. They met up with Dean at the corner of the street and the alley. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey," Sam told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey," Dean told him. "Where's Belle?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked closer. "Present." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Anything?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Sam answered. "He's gone." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, let's get back to the car," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean walked across the street./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle stopped, waiting for a passing car to drive by. As the car passed, Belle's eyes momentarily glowed silver, revealing that it wasn't Belle, but the Shapeshifter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Street/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Shapeshifter!Belle walked toward the Impala. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, probably," Shapeshifter!Belle told them. "You got the keys?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean stopped for a moment, thinking, turning around. "Hey, Belle, didn't Dad once face a Shapeshifter in San Antonio?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, that was Austin," Shapeshifter!Belle told him. "It turned out not to be a Shapeshifter. It was a thought form. A Psychic projection, remember?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean thought for a moment. "Oh, right. Here you go. You get the keys." He tossed the keys to her. Shapeshifter!Belle caught them. Sam and Dean walked toward the front seats of the car. Shapeshifter!Belle opened the trunk, observing all the weapons. She laughed. "Don't move!" Shapeshifter!Belle turned to see Dean pointing his gun at her. "What have you done with Belle?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, walking closer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's not Belle, Sam," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean, yes, it is," Shapeshifter!Belle told him. "Chill. It's me, all right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, I don't think so," Dean told her. "Where's Belle?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're about to shoot her," Shapeshifter!Belle told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean, calm down," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sam, Belle's clothes went missing earlier," Dean told him. "Remember? So did Zach's right before the Shapeshifter killed his girl. She's not Belle." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why don't you pull the trigger, then?" Shapeshifter!Belle asked. "Hmm? 'Cause you're not sure." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked conflicted, a hand resting on his holster. "Dean, we know Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Belle took a crowbar from the trunk, hitting Sam with it twice before he could draw his gun, making him fall unconscious./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean tried to shoot her. Shapeshifter!Belle tilted her right shoulder back to make him miss, trying to hit Dean with the crowbar hard enough to make him fall unconscious./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Unknown Location/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam woke up in a dingy, dusty room. His neck and hands were bound to a wooden post behind him. He looked around, seeing that Dean was tied to another wooden post in exactly the same way, but he were still unconscious. Sam saw a pile of goo nearby with what looked like the clothes that Shapeshifter!Belle had been wearing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Shapeshifiter walked into view, this time in the form of Dean. He walked toward Sam, looking at him for a moment, backhanding him across the face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam groaned. "Where is she? Where's Belle?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I wouldn't worry about Belle," Shapeshifter!Dean told him. "I'd worry about you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where is she?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You don't really wanna know," Shapeshifter!Dean told him, chuckling. "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family... I thought I came from a bad background."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What do you mean, learn?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean walked away, stopping, grabbing his head in pain, grimacing. He was hearing distant, blurred voices from the past chapters. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Shapeshifter!Dean in confusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean relaxed, looking at unconscious Dean, speaking to Sam. "He's sure got issues with you. Belle? She was actually happy for you. You got to go to college. They had to stay home. I mean, we had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me, and he needed Belle. Where the hell were you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where is my sister?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean walked closer to Sam, kneeling in front of him. "I was your sister. See, deep down, she's just a little jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. But me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean backed away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you talking about?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You left," Shapeshifter!Dean told him. "Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and without arguing over the little things, like how to save the most lives without putting anyone else in danger, like Belle would do. But know what? Dad ditched the three of us, too. No explanation, nothing, just poof. Left me with your sorry asses. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks." He laughed. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean smiled, covering Sam with a sheet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Warren House - Foyer/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a knock on the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca walked downstairs, opening it to reveal Shapeshifter!Dean. "Oh. Hi."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know what you're gonna say," Shapeshifter!Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, you do?" Rebecca asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, no, not exactly," Shapeshifter!Dean answered. "But I can take a guess. 'Get off my porch'?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca chuckled without humor. "That's about right." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I admit, we lied," Shapeshifter!Dean told her. "Thought I'd try to explain myself. Sam told me not to come, but, you know, I thought, 'What the hell? I have to try'." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Unknown Location/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was slowly waking, groaning. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean?" Sam asked. "You okay?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Awesome," Dean told them sarcastically. Belle walked in cautiously. When she saw Dean and Sam tied to the posts, she sighed in relief. "That'd better be you, Belle, and not that freak of nature."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, it's Belle," Sam told him. "He went to Rebecca's. Looking like you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, he's not stupid," Dean told them. "He picked the handsome one."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked closer. "My knife's gone, my gun's gone."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where'd he stash you?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shook her head. "You don't wanna know." She knelt in front of Dean, starting to untie his ropes. "God, how many knots did he have to use?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam chuckled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Warren House - Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca and Shapeshifter!Dean were sitting in front of the fireplace. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, you're saying that there's something out there that made itself look like my brother," Rebecca told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mm-hmm," Shapeshifter!Dean answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What'd you call it?" Rebecca asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""A Shapeshifter," Shapeshifter!Dean answered. Rebecca chuckled in disbelief, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, maybe we're crazy. But what if we're not? I mean, look, you said it yourself that Zach was in two places at once. Now, tell me how that can happen." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay, so, this thing..." Rebecca trailed off. "It can make itself look like anybody?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's right," Shapeshifter!Dean answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca chuckled. "Well, what is it, like a genetic freak?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean chuckled without humor, seeming offended. "Maybe. Evolution is about mutation, right? So, maybe this thing was born human, but was different. Hideous and hated. Until he learned to become someone else." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca looked around uncomfortably. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean's eyes glowed silver. He smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Unknown Location/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle had freed Dean, now working on the binds around Sam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Dean. "See, but that was the thing. He didn't just look like you. He was you. Or he was becoming you. And he had been Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle got Sam loose finally. "What do you mean?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know," Sam told them. "It's like he was downloading your thoughts and memories." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You mean like the Vulcan mind-meld?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Sam answered. "Something like that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I mean, maybe that's why he didn't just kill us," Dean told them. "Maybe he needs to keep us alive. A Psychic connection." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come on," Belle told them. "We gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alley/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle climbed out of a window onto the street. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come on," Sam told them. "We got to find a phone, call the police."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Belle told him. "You're gonna put an APB out on Dean." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Dean. "Sorry." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This way," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They ran down the way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Warren House - Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca and Shapeshifter!Dean were still sitting on the couch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's funny," Shapeshifter!Dean told her. "I kind of understand him. He's all alone. Close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love. He's like me." Rebecca looked very uncomfortable. "You know, everybody needs a little Human touch now and then. It's so hard to be different."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean tucked Rebecca's hair behind her ear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca shrugged away. "You should go." Shapeshifter!Dean leaned in, whispering something in her ear. Rebecca looked horrified, standing. "You are disgusting. Just get the hell out of here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Rebecca, just calm down," Shapeshifter!Dean told her, standing up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Calm down?" Rebecca repeated. "What is wrong with you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What's wrong with me?" Shapeshifter!Dean repeated. "What's wrong with you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca walked toward the phone. "I'm calling the police." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean walked toward Rebecca, taking the phone, throwing it to the floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca screamed, trying to run away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean tripped Rebecca, making her fall to the floor. He straddled her to the floor, pinning her, tying her hands with the telephone cord. "Give me your hands!" Rebecca continued to scream. "Shut up!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kitchen/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca was tied to a chair, beaten and bloody, revealed to be the blonde from the beginning of the chapter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're a nice girl, Rebecca," Shapeshifter!Dean told her. "I mean, I liked you. Believe me, that makes this harder." He held up a knife, examining it. "But I gotta do what I gotta do." He walked toward Rebecca. They heard a gunshot from the foyer. Rebecca tried to scream for help. Shapeshifter!Dean covered Rebecca's mouth, holding the knife up to her throat. "Shh."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hallway/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Mary - The Death Riders/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The SWAT team was still looking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean hid in the shadows, making his way into a better hiding spot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Other Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean walked in, trying to open a pair of doors leading to a balcony. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The SWAT team walked in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Freeze!" SWAT member 1 told him. "Don't move! Drop the knife. Keep your hands where I can see them." Shapeshifter!Dean raised his hands, his back to them, knife still in hand. "Drop it! Hold it right there! Do it!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean turned to face them, throwing the knife into SWAT member 1's shoulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The rest of the team started to shoot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Without silver bullets, their guns were useless./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean kicked one of the men, making him back into the one behind him, making them both back out of the room. He walked outside onto the balcony, jumping over the railing, onto the glass below./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean rolled over the ground to his feet, standing, running away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The SWAT members stepped onto the balcony, shooting him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean ran off the property, leaving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sewer/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean walked into the tunnels. After a moment, he stopped, looking weak. He took off his jacket and shirt, falling to his knees. His fingernails slid off of his fingers onto the floor. Blood welled from his hand onto the floor. Bones all over his body were rotating. His teeth fell out one by one, bleeding from his mouth. His body shook and contorted painfully. He pulled off the ear, revealing monstrous looking skin underneath, dropping the skin to the floor. He stood, contorting in pain. The skin melted into goo. He pulled the skin away from his back, revealing red and yellow skin underneath. He groaned and screamed as he continued to shed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(End of Song)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Street/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Belle and Sam were standing in front of a store window, watching a news report that was being shown on a display of TVs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A man anchor was the one delivering the news. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"An anonymous tip led police to home in the central west end, where a SWAT team discovered a local woman bound and gagged./em" A sketch of Dean appeared. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Her attacker, white male approximately 24 to 20 years of age, was discovered hiding in the home. Shots were fired. Police are saying the subject fled the scene on foot./em"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Man," Dean complained. "It's not even a good picture." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's good enough," Belle told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Sam walked away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Man," Dean complained, following them. "Ah, come on!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They said attempted murder," Sam told him. "At least that's something."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I didn't kill her," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'll check with Rebecca in the morning to see if she's all right," Belle told them. "You two track the Shifter. That is, if you don't get your asses kicked and kidnapped and framed for attempted murder again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ha," Sam told her sarcastically. "What happened to Daddy's little angel, Belle?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She turned into a badass hunter," Belle answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""But, yeah, I want to find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean, he took the car," Sam told him. "We have no weapons. No silver bullets."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The guy's walking around with my face," Dean told them. "It's a little personal." He turned to face them. "I want to find him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded. "Okay. Where do we look?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We could start with the sewers," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We have no weapons," Sam told him. "He stole our guns. We need more." They took a moment to think about it. "The car?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's," Belle told them. "And the news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, the thought of him driving my car," Dean complained. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam pushed Dean forward. "Aw, come on."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's killing me," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle followed them. "Let it go."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Warren House – Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Belle and Sam walked around the side of the house to see the Impala parked out front./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, there she is," Dean told them in relief, sighing, leaning his head forward. "Finally, something went right tonight."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Police cars pulled up to the house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, crap," Belle told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They turned back for the alley./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Another police car blocked the way several feet away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The first one drove closer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This way," Dean told them, running down a side-street. "This way!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You guys go," Sam told them. "I'll hold them off." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They'll catch you," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They can't hold me for more than 24 hours," Sam told them. "Just go and keep out of sight."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle turned, climbing over a nearby fence, running away before they got caught./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Officers walked closer to Sam with guns aimed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't move," Officer 1 told him. "Keep your hands where I can see them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam raised his arms in the air in a harmless gesture./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Three/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Street/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean walked toward the Impala, checking the trunk to make sure they still had their weapons. He sighed. "Thank God." His phone rang. He pulled it out to answer. "Belle?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was in a payphone outside the station. "Hey, Dean. So, Sam's not getting released until tonight. 24 hour hold or something. I tried to get him out the same way I did with you that one time, but, uh, I think he's already in a cell, so... Look, I'm gonna go check on Rebecca, make sure she's okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Okay/em," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean," Belle told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Stay out of the sewers alone," Belle told him. Dean pulled his phone away from his ear. "I mean it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean hung up, putting his phone away, getting weapons from the trunk. "I'm sorry, Belle. But you know me. I just can't wait. And this is my fight, not yours."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean closed the trunk, walking away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sewers/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was looking around, weapons ready. He came across a chamber filled with candles and chains. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Revolting piles of skin and blood were on the floor, turned into goo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean heard a noise, walking toward another area of the sewer, seeing a large figure covered with a sheet. Dean removed the sheet to reveal Rebecca, bound by rope. "Rebecca?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Warren House - Living Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was sitting on the couch, holding an empty bottle of beer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Rebecca walked closer from behind the couch with another bottle of beer. "So, say this Shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Rebecca handed Belle the new bottle of beer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle took it, handing Shapeshifter!Rebecca the empty one. "Thanks. Silver bullet to the heart." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"are/em crazy," Shapeshifter!Rebecca told her, shattering the empty beer bottle on the back of Belle's head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle fell unconscious. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Rebecca's eyes momentarily glowed silver./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dining Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca's form had been shed on the floor in a revolting goo of skin and blood. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Sam stood nearby Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was tied to a chair the same way Rebecca and Lindsey had been. "What are you gonna do to me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm not gonna do anything," Shapeshifter!Sam told her. "Sam and Dean will, though. Out of all of the kills I have made, it was all about the person killing the one that they loved. Now, it's all about two big brothers killing their little sister. Same principals apply."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They'll never catch Sam or Dean," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, doesn't matter," Shapeshifter!Sam told her. "Murder in the first of their own sister. They'll be hunted the rest of their lives. They'll find Sam's DNA on you from torturing the living hell out of you, and they already know that Dean is involved, what with his DNA already all over the place." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Sam pulled out a large cooking knife, holding it toward Belle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sewers/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was untying Rebecca's ropes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What happened?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca was crying. "I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know. How is that even possible?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay, okay," Dean told her. "It's okay." He finished untying her. "Come on. Can you walk?" Rebecca nodded. "Okay, we've gotta hurry. Belle went to see you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Warren House - Dining Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam's form had been shed on the floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean stood nearby Belle with the knife./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was beaten and bloody, much worse than Rebecca and Lindsey. She was secretly working the ropes that tied her hands thanks to the nail behind the back of the chair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I must say... I will be sorry to lose this skin," Shapeshifter!Dean told her. "And I was sorry to lose Sam's. Your brothers and sister have got a lot of good qualities. But, then again, you already knew that, didn't you? Just like I was sad to lose yours. You are…" He chuckled, pouring himself a drink, stabbing the kitchen knife into the dining room table, walking away from Belle. "Cheers." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle waited until she was sure that Shapeshifter!Dean wasn't watching, pulling free of the ropes, standing instantly, grabbing the knife from the table. Shapeshifter!Dean lunged toward her. Belle slit the knife across his cheek. Shapeshifter!Dean looked at Belle angrily. Belle held the knife ready, breathing heavily, bracing herself for a fight even while weak from torture. Shapeshifter!Dean tried to punch her. Belle ducked, spinning around her, turning to face him. Shapeshifter!Dean turned to face her. Belle tried to stab him with the knife. Shapeshifter!Dean caught her wrist, flipping Belle through the air to the floor in front of her, making her drop the knife. Belle stood, turning to face him. Shapeshifter!Dean stalked closer, trying to punch her. Belle caught his arm, punching him in the face, then the gut, making him fall. Shapeshifter!Dean grabbed her arm, standing, twisting her arm behind her back, making her turn away from him, groaning in pain. Belle spun out of the grip, standing behind him, holding the arm that he had used to grab her to twist behind his back the same way he had done to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean chuckled. "Not bad, Belle. Especially considering the strength it would take after all that you endured today." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're not him," Belle told her. "You weren't me, you weren't Rebecca, and you sure as hell are not Sam or Dean." Shapeshifter!Dean spun out of the grip, backhand punching Belle in the face, making her stumble toward the couch. Belle grabbed a beer bottle from the arm of the couch, shattering it over her head. "How does it feel, you son of a bitch?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean chuckled, turning to face her. Belle punched him in the face, making him turn away into the pool table in the adjoining room. Shapeshifter!Dean turned toward her, punching her in the face. Belle punched him in the face harder, taking him by his head, kneeing him in the crotch, making him lean forward in pain. She kicked him back into the bookcase behind him, making the shelves and the books fall with him as he fell to the floor. Shapeshifter!Dean stood. "Even when we were kids, you were always better than most. You could always kick some ass." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean picked up a pool stick, swinging it toward Belle. Belle ducked down onto the pool table before he could hit her. Shapeshifter!Dean swung it down toward her. Belle rolled away. Shapeshifter!Dean swung toward her again, hitting the lights above her head instead, shattering them. Belle stood, holding onto the table for support, kicking Shapeshifter!Dean back. Shapeshifter!Dean stalked forward. Belle tried to punch him. Shapeshifter!Dean caught her wrist, elbowing her in the chest, making her groan in pain. He still had hold of her arm, trying to punch her repeatedly. Each time, Belle would duck just enough to make him miss, pulling free, backing away, circling around him. Shapeshifter!Dean turned to face her. Belle held her fists ready. Shapeshifter!Dean smiled evilly, trying to punch her. Belle raised her arm to block the move. Shapeshifter!Dean tried to punch her with his other arm. Belle used her other arm to block the move. Shapeshifter!Dean, growing annoyed, moved faster, punching her in the face, making her back away. He ran toward Belle, tackling her over the couch onto the glass coffee table on the other side, the impact they made on the table making it shatter. He straddled Belle to the floor, pinning her wrists to the floor on either side of her. Belle kneed him in the crotch, headbutting him in the head, making her let go, trying to push her off. Shapeshifter!Dean punched her in the face twice, gripping her throat, with both hands, suffocating her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle could barely keep her eyes open. With each passing moment she was getting weaker, unable to push him away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They heard Dean's voice. "Hey!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shapeshifter!Dean let go of Belle, looking toward Dean. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean stalked closer with gun raised, shooting Shapeshifter!Dean in the heart twice, making him fall back into the wall behind him and then fall to the floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle tried to sit up. She was too wounded then. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Belle worriedly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca walked in, walking toward her, kneeling next to her. "Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean walked toward them and Shapeshifter!Dean's body, looking at Shapeshifter!Dean's body, looking at Belle as if to ask if she was okay./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle barely nodded, sighing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Four /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Warren House - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle were waiting by the Impala. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was cleaned up but still looked terrible. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They heard the door open, looking toward the house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Rebecca walked outside. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, this is what you do?" Rebecca asked. "You, your brother, your sister… You hunt down these kinds of things?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, pretty much," Sam answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I can't believe it," Rebecca told him. "I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school... Nobody knows that you do this?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Did Jessica know?" Rebecca asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked thoughtful and guilty. "No, she didn't." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Must be lonely," Rebecca told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, no," Sam told her. "No, it's not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca chuckled. "Well, you know, Zach and me, and everybody at school? We really miss you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca embraced Sam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam returned the embrace sadly. "Yeah, me, too." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They pulled away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, will you call me sometime?" Rebecca asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It might not be for a little while," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca nodded understandingly, looking toward Belle and Dean at the Impala in the driveway, waving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean had his back to them. He didn't see. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle waved back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked up, noticing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rebecca walked back inside. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam walked toward Belle and Dean. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Belle. "He got you good, didn't he?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, I'm fine," Belle told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Still, he looked like he got a pretty good beating himself," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean, FYI, most of this came before the fight," Belle told him. "He took on Sam's form to torture me so he could frame you both for the murder of me and all of those other girls."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thank you, Belle, that does not make me fell better at all," Dean told her. "Pretty sure that it won't make Sam feel any better, either."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam walked closer. "I heard all of that, and, yeah, you're right, Dean." He looked at their sister. "That does not make me feel better, Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Aw, I'll be okay," Belle told them. "Just don't worry about me." She decided to change the subject. "So what about your friend Zach?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder," Sam told them. "Found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zach's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becky says Zach will be released soon." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Belle smiled, getting into the car. Sam got into the passenger seat. Belle got into the back seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was obviously not happy about this, getting inside, driving them away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road - The Impala/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) All Right Now – Free/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was driving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was in the passenger seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was in the backseat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The ride was quiet for a moment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Sam and Dean. "Sorry, guys."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""About what?" Sam asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I really wish things could be different, you know?" Belle asked. She looked at Sam. "I wish you could be just be Joe College." She looked at Dean. "I wish you could just be Do Whatever the Hell You Want Guy without hunting supernatural creatures and risking your damn life everyday on the side."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Aw, it's okay," Sam told them. "You know, truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, that's because you're a freak," Belle told him teasingly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, thanks," Sam told her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, well, I'm a freak, too," Belle told him. "And so is Dean. We're right there with you all the way."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I know you are," Sam told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know, I got to say, I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Miss what?" Belle asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala continued driving down the road, leaving the city./span/p 


	8. Chapter 7: Hook Man

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Theta Sorority - Ankeny, Iowa /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day One /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night – Eastern Iowa University – College Dorm Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Higher Mathematics – Split Habit/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A girl in a pink shirt was lying on one of the beds, reading a magazine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A brunette girl walked closer in a button-up, long sleeve shirt and a jean skirt. "Okay, what do you think?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The girl in pink sat up. "Um…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, God," the brunette girl said. "Too Martha Stewart?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The girl in pink stood, turning to a dresser, pulling out a red halter shirt, turning to show the brunette, walking closer. "Here, wear this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The brunette girl held the helter up to her body to look into the mirror and see. "Um.. I don't know if this is really me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lori, there's a hot chick buried somewhere in there," the girl in pink told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay, okay," Lori told her, walking away into the bathroom to change./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The girl in pink sat back on the bed, reading the magazine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori walked out of the bathroom, changed into the red halter. "So?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The girl in pink looked at Lori in approval, smiling. "Damn, girl!" She shook her head. "He's not gonna know what hit him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori looked at herself in the mirror nervously. "Okay, I think he's probably downstairs." She grabbed her jacket and bag. "I'll see you later." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori walked toward the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't do anything I wouldn't do," the girl in pink told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Taylor, there's nothing you wouldn't do," Lori told her, opening the door, walking out, leaving, closing the door behind her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Taylor looked up thoughtfully, smirking to herself, nodding. "It's true." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Taylor continued to leaf through the magazine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(End of Song)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"9 Mile Road/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A car pulled up under the bridge, parking and turning the engine off to be alone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Behind a set of trees, there was a tall figure with a hook./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Car/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori sat in the passenger seat, looking at the driver, her boyfriend. "I thought we were going to the party." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, we can't arrive on time," her boyfriend told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you brought me here on purpose," Lori told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Her boyfriend feigned shock. "What? I'm offended." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I'm sure," Lori told him sarcastically. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They smiled, beginning to kiss. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori's cell phone rang. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They reluctantly pulled away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Caller ID on Lori's phone said: strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Dad Calling/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You wanna get that?" her boyfriend asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Definitely not," Lori answered, turning the ringer off. They resumed kissing. Her boyfriend slid his hand under Lori's halter strap. Lori pulled away, moving his hand. "No." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's okay," her boyfriend told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori looked uncomfortable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The figure with the hook slowly walked out from the trees, staying hidden in the shadows./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Car/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori's boyfriend started to kiss Lori on the neck, sliding his hand under the halter strap. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori looked even more uncomfortable, pulling away. "Rich, I mean it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They heard a loud screeching noise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The figure with the hook dragged his hook along a sign that said: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"9 Mile Road/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Car/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori and Rich looked around. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What is that?" Rich asked, opening the car door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," Lori told him. "Rich, no!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, just wait here," Rich told her, getting out of the car, closing the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori looked scared./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rich looked around, hearing more screeching. He turned to see a long scratch being made on the side of his car, but the figure with the hook was invisible. "What the hell?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Rich, let's go!" Lori called. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The back tire was punctured, the air being let out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Car/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori screamed. "Rich?" She looked around. Rich had disappeared. "Rich!" Lori rolled up the windows, locking the doors. "Rich, where are you?" She heard scratching and banging on the roof, screaming, jumping into the backseat on the floor. The noise stopped. Lori was breathing. "Okay. Okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori got out of the car, starting to run away. She turned around. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rich was suspended from a tree, upside down, hanging above the car. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori screamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shapetype id="_x0000_t75" coordsize="21600,21600" o:spt="75" o:preferrelative="t"  
path="m 4 5l 4 11 9 11 9 5xe" filled="f" stroked="f"  
v:stroke joinstyle="miter"/  
v:formulas  
v:f eqn="if lineDrawn pixelLineWidth 0"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 1 0"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"/  
v:f eqn="prod 2 1 2"/  
v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelWidth"/  
v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelHeight"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"/  
v:f eqn="prod 6 1 2"/  
v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelWidth"/  
v:f eqn="sum 8 21600 0"/  
v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelHeight"/  
v:f eqn="sum 10 21600 0"/  
/v:formulas  
v:path o:extrusionok="f" gradientshapeok="t" o:connecttype="rect"/  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
/v:shapetypev:shape id="Imagem_x0020_1" o:spid="_x0000_i1025" type="#_x0000_t75"  
style='width:168pt;height:126pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:\Users\User\AppData\Local\Temp\msohtmlclip1\01\clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Two/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Outdoor Cafe /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was on a payphone. "All right, thank you for your time." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam hung up, walking toward the table where Dean and Belle were sitting. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was having coffee. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was on her laptop. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at Sam. "Your half-caff venti vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Bite me," Sam told him, sitting down. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, anything?" Belle asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I had them check the FBI's missing persons databank," Sam told them. "No 'John Does' fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm telling you, I don't think Dad wants to be found," Belle told them. Sam looked away. Belle looked at her computer. "Check this out. New item out of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Plains Courier/em, Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about 100 miles from here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""'Mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road,'" Dean read. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Keep reading," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""'Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer,'" Sam read. "'The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.'" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Could be something interesting," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It could be nothing," Dean told them. "One freaked-out witness who didn't see anything doesn't mean it's the invisible man." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""But what if it is?" Belle asked. "Dad would check it out."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Bang Your Head (Metal Health) - Quiet Riot/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala came driving down the road./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ankeny, Iowa Eastern Iowa University /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Fraternity House - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean pulled the Impala to a stop. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A college student was working on his car, looking toward them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean turned the engine off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(End of Song) /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean got out of the car, closing the doors. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why are we here?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Victim lived here," Dean answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sam, Dean, you know that you're gonna have to go in there alone, right?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yep," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Keep him busy, Belle," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, thanks," Belle told them sarcastically./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean walked toward the house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The student working on his car stopped, about to stop them. "Hey, you can't go in there unless you go to school here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And what makes you think that they don't go here?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The student looked at Belle. "I've never seen them before." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, let's just say that they're new," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And how would you know that?" the student asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Because they're my brothers, Sam and Dean, and I'm new, too," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I could tell," the student told her. Sam and Dean smirked, sneaking inside. "You're on the wrong side of the campus." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, maybe you can help me get to the right side of campus," Belle told him, smiling. The student's attitude melted away. Belle looked at his car. "But you seem pretty busy, so maybe another time." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The student shrugged. "Why wait? No time like the present." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Fraternity House - Rich's Old Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Noise - Low Five /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts was painting his face and body purple. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean snuck in without noticing somebody was already there. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Who are you?" the frat boy asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean exchanged a look, looking at the frat boy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We're, uh, Rich's cousins," Sam told him. "They wouldn't let us in, so we had to sneak in ourselves. We're trying to figure out what happened." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The frat boy nodded understandingly. "Yeah. Sorry, guys." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, us, too," Sam told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The frat boy held a brush and paint can out to Dean. "Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean pointed to Sam. "He's the artist. Things he can do with a brush." Sam looked mortified, taking the brush and can. Dean sat on a chair, picking up a magazine. "So..." He looked at the name on the magazine. "Murph. What happened?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They're saying some psycho with a knife," Murph told them. "Maybe a drifter passing through. I'm sorry for your loss. Rich was a good guy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded, painting his back. "Yeah. Was Rich with somebody?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not just somebody," Murph told them. /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Lori Sorenson." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Who's Lori Sorenson?" /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean asked. He looked at Sam. "You missed a spot. Just down there on the back." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Dean in annoyance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lori's a freshman," Murph told them. "She's a local. Super hot. And get this. She's a Reverend's daughter." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You wouldn't happen to know which church, would you?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Murph nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(End of Song)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Church/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song) At Rest - Leslie Pearson (Bruton Music)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The reverend, presumably Lori's father, was leading a sermon for Rich. "Our hearts go out to the family of the young man who perished. And my personal prayers of thanks go out, as well, because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter." Lori, sitting in the crowd, looked embarrassed. "And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means to us as a church." Belle, Sam and Dean walked in. The door closed loudly behind them. The congregation fell silent, turning to look at them. "As a community, and as a family." Belle, Sam and Dean walked forward. "The loss of a young person is particularly tragic." Belle, Sam and Dean took their seats. Lori looked at Sam. Sam smiled weakly at her. "A life unlived is the saddest of passings. So, please, let us pray for peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Everyone but Dean lowered their heads to pray. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nudged Dean to do it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean lowered his head. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(End of Song)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Mass had ended. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Everyone was getting ready to leave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori and Taylor were standing together. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I can't," Lori told her. "It's Sunday night." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's just us girls," Taylor told her. "We're gonna do tequila shots and watch 'Reality Bites'." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My Dad makes dinner every Sunday night," Lori told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come on, Lori," Taylor told her. "I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'll try," Lori told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Taylor nodded. "Okay." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Taylor wrapped her arms around Lori in a brief hug, walking away, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle, Sam and Dean walked toward Lori. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are you Lori?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori turned to face them. "Yeah." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My name is Belle," Belle told her. "These are my brothers, Sam and Dean. We just transferred here to the university." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori nodded. "I saw you inside." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We don't want to bother you," Belle told her. "We heard about what happened." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We wanted to say how sorry we were," Dean told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded. "I kind of know what you're going through. I - I saw someone get hurt once. It's something you don't forget." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The reverend approached them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dad, this is Belle, Sam and Dean," Lori told him. "They're new students." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Dean told him, shaking his hand. "I must say that was an inspiring sermon." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thank you very much," Reverend Sorenson told him. "It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle and Dean led Reverend Sorenson away from Lori and Sam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Listen, we're new in town, actually, and we're looking for a church group," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Tell me, Lori," Sam told her. "What are the police saying?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori and Sam started to walk in the opposite direction. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, they don't have a lot to go on," Lori told him. "I think they blame me for that." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What do you mean?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My story," Lori told him. "I was so scared, I guess I was seeing things." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That doesn't mean it wasn't real," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori and Sam looked at each other for a moment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Library /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song:) Royal Bethlehem - Leslie Pearson (Bruton Music) /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle were walking alone in the library. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So you believe her?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I do," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think she's hot, too," Dean told them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, man, there's something in her eyes," Sam told him. "And listen to this. She heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Bloody body suspended?" Dean repeated. "That sounds like…" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle told them. "The Hook Man legend." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's one of the most famous urban legends ever," Dean told them. "You don't think that we're dealing with em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"the/em Hook Man." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Every urban legend has a source, a place where it all began," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What about the Phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all," Sam told them. "What if it's some kind of Spirit?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Sam and Belle sat out at a table. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The attendant set down a new box of books. "Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean coughed due to the smoke. "Thanks." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay," the attendant told them, walking away, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Sam. "This is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Welcome to high education," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They started to get to work, reading everything they could get their hands on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hours Later/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They were still looking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was standing by a book case, leaning against it. "Hey, check this out." Sam and Dean stood, stepping closer. "1862, a preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. They said he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night, he killed 13 prostitutes. 'Some of the deceased were found in their beds, sheets soaked with blood, others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.'" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked at the pages in her hands. "Get this. The murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident, had it replaced with a silver hook." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean showed them a sketch of the hook with a pendant below it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look where all this happened," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""9 Mile Road," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Same place where the frat boy was killed," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean chuckled. "Nice job, Belle. Let's check it out." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam gathered all the research. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle, Dean and Sam walked out, leaving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song Ends)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - Eastern Iowa University - Sorority House - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A car pulled up in the driveway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Car /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson was in the driver's seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori was sitting in the passenger seat. "I know this is your first time really living alone since Mom died." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's not it," Reverend Sorenson told her. "I worry about you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There are 22 girls in there," Lori told him. "I'm perfectly safe." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's exactly what I'm worried about," Reverend Sorenson told her. "You don't think I know what goes on in there?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dad, do we have to have this argument again?" Lori asked. "I'm over 18. I can live my own life." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, which means, drinking, partying with that roommate of yours?" Reverend asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm an adult," Lori told him. "I can take care of myself. Good night."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori got out of the car. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lori," Reverend Sorenson told her. "Lori, come - Lori!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori slammed the door, walking toward the sorority house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sorority House - Stairwell /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori walked up the stairs, stopping at a girl's bedroom doorway. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a long scratch on the wall leading up to the doorway. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The girl was working at her computer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori ignored it, walking along. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori and Taylor's Dorm Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It was completely dark. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori walked in, about to turn on the light. She saw that Taylor was sleeping, stopping herself. "Taylor, you awake?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Taylor didn't wake. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*** /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"9 Mile Road /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala pulled up to the road, parking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Belle and Sam got out of the car, walking around to the trunk. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean opened the trunk and the arsenal. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle handed either of them a shotgun. "Here you go." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If it is a Spirit, buckshot won't do much good," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle agreed, holding out bullet shells. "Rock salt." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam took his bullet shells. "Hmm. Salt being a Spirit deterrent." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Dean agreed. Belle grabbed a bag, pulling it over her shoulder, closing the trunk. "It won't kill them, but it'll slow them down." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's pretty good," Sam told them. They walked down the deserted, dirt road. "You and Dad think of this?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Belle did," Dean answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Belle in surprise. "You did?" He thought about who he was talking to, nodding to himself. "What am I saying? Of course you did." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I told you, Sam, you don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Coming from the high school valedictorian," Dean replied. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled smugly. "Thanks, Dean." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They heard wood creaking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam raised his gun immediately. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle saw bushes moving, whispering. "Over there, over there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean pointed their guns in that direction./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"For a few moments, they didn't see anything. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Sheriff walked out through the shrubs, aiming a gun at them. "Put the guns down now! Now!" Sam, Belle and Dean raised them hands in a harmless gesture. "Put your hands behind your head!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Wait, wait, wait," Belle told him. "Okay, okay." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean put their guns down. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle put her bag down. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Get down on your knees!" Sheriff told them. Sam, Belle and Dean knelt to the ground. "Come on, do it!" Sam, Belle and Dean raised their arms. "On your knees. Get down on your bellies. Come on, do it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean laid on their stomachs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They had the guns," Belle told them in a complaint. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"No one answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Eastern Iowa University - Sorority House - Lori and Taylor's Dorm Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori walked out of the bathroom in pajamas, looking at Taylor's sleeping body, getting into bed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Hook Man was waiting in the open closet, hidden in the shadows. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Three /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Lori and Taylor's Dorm Room/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes, seeing a puddle of blood on the floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The blood was dripping down from Taylor's bed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Taylor was shown, dead, mutilated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was blood everywhere. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori sat up. "Oh, my God." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori screamed, looking at the wall near Taylor's bed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a message carved into the wall with blood, along with a symbol below the message: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN'T TURN ON THE LIGHT /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori screamed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sheriff's Station - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle led the way out of the station, followed by Dean and Sam. "Saved your asses. Talked the Sheriff down to a fine, dudes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You mean you just had to bat a few lashes and say a few choice words to talk him down to a fine," Dean told her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle turned to face them. "You got me." She looked toward the station. "Guy was young for a Sheriff."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, but he obviously didn't let us go just because he wanted to please you," Sam told her. Belle smirked. "What else did you say?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Told him you were dumb ass pledges and that both factions of the fraternity and the sorority were hazing you," Belle answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What about the shotguns?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I said that you were hunting Ghosts and that Spirits are repelled by rock salt," Belle told them. "You know, typical Hell Week prank." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And he believed you?" Sam asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, you both look like dumb ass pledges," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They walked up to the Impala. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That, and it was you who was asking," Dean told her. "How do you always end up charming a guy into doing what we need them to do?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shrugged, turning to face them, looking over the hood of the car toward them. "I'm Scar Jo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They saw a few officers bursting out of the station, running for their cars. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dean," Sam told him. "Belle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The officers drove away quickly, sirens blaring and lights flashing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Sam and Belle exchanged a look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Eastern Iowa University - Sorority House - Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The place had been turned into a crime scene. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori was sitting in the back of an ambulance truck, a blanket wrapped around her shoulder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove up. Sam, Belle and Dean looked toward Lori. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson and the Sheriff stood nearby Lori. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson looked at Sheriff. "I just want to take her home." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I understand that, Reverend," Sheriff told him. "But Lori's now connected to two murders, and I can't ignore that." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Listen to me," Reverend Sorenson told him. "Arrest her now, or let me take her home." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sheriff thought about this for a moment. "Make sure she's available for questioning." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thank you," Reverend Sorenson told him, walking toward Lori. "Sweetheart, you ready to go home?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori stood, walking away with her father. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Street /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala parked nearby a miniature wall. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean got out of the car, walking toward the miniature wall, climbing over it to sneak up to the crime scene. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sorority House - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Sam and Belle snuck up to the side of the house, hiding. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why would the Hook Man have come here?" Sam asked. "This is a long way from 9 Mile Road." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime," Dean told them. "Maybe it's about something else." Two girls walked out of the house. Dean, Sam and Belle pressed themselves against the wall of the house to stay hidden. Dean smirked. "Sorority girls. Hey, Sam, think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'll burn out my own eyeballs before I see anything like that," Belle told them, looking up at the ledge on the house above them. "Help, dumb asses."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle hopped up, catching the edge of the ledge, pulling herself up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Sam seemed confused until they saw what she was doing, helping Belle up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle stood up on the ledge, climbing over a balcony railing onto the balcony, looking over the crime scene down below. She turned to the open window behind her, climbing inside. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Sam climbed up onto the balcony, following Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam climbed through the window first, calmly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean climbed through second, falling out of view along with Sam and Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ow!" Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, sorry," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Will you two be quiet?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You be quiet," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle growled her response in a whisper. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"You/em be quiet."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Inside - Closet /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean closed the window./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked through the crack in the door to see a deputy looking over the murder scene. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The sheets were still stained in blood, and caution tape closed the bed off to the rest of the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The deputy walked out of the room, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle opened the closet door, making sure he was gone, walking out into the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean followed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Belle and Dean looked up at the message carved into the wall with blood. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?'" Sam read. "That's right out of the legend." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, that's classic Hook Man, all right," Dean agreed. "It's definitely a Spirit." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle pointed to her nose. "I've never smelled ozone this strong before." Dean walked toward the window, looking outside. Sam looked outside to make sure no one was coming. "Hey, come here." They walked closer to her. Belle pointed at the symbol carved into the wall underneath the message. "Does that look familiar to you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Street/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle sat on the hood of the Impala, looking at the sketch of Hook Man's hook with the pendant underneath. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's the same symbol," Belle told them. "Seems like it is the Spirit of Jacob Karns." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, well, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle read from the paper. "'After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in Old North Cemetery in an unmarked grave." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle flicked the paper. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They were all annoyed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Super," Dean told them sarcastically. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They stood, walking around the Impala to stand next to the doors. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay, so we know it's Jacob Karns, but we still don't know where he'll manifest next," Sam told them. There was a ticket on the windshield. Dean picked it up. "Or why." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'll take a wild guess about why," Dean told them. He looked at Sam. "I think your friend Lori has something to do with this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They got into the car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - Fraternity House - College Party /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song) U Do 2 Me - Paul Richards/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a party at a fraternity house tonight, people dancing and drinking to loud dance music./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Sam and Belle stood together. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Sam. "You've been holding out on us. This college thing is awesome."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This wasn't really my experience," Sam told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let me guess," Dean told him. "Library, studying, straight As." Sam nodded. Dean shook his head. "Belle, this should come as no surprise, but Sam's a geek. What about you? Did you do your homework, Bell?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle answered. "It was bugging me. How is the Hook Man tied with Lori? I think I came up with something." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They walked toward a part of the party where no one could hear them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle opened the papers in her hand, showing them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""1932, 'Clergyman arrested for murder'," Sam read. "1967, 'Seminarian held in hippie rampage'." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There's a pattern here," Belle told them. "In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality and then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force, killings carried out, get this, with a sharp instrument." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What's the connection to Lori?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""A man of religion who openly preaches against immorality," Belle told them. Sam and Dean nodded in understanding. "Except this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's trying to save his only daughter." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Reverend Sorenson," Sam realized. "Do you think he's summoning the Spirit?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe," Belle answered. "Or, you know how a Poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The Spirit latches onto the Reverend's repressed emotions, feeds on them," Dean told them. "Yeah, okay." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Without the Reverend ever even knowing it," Belle told them. She looked at Sam. "Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Bell, what about you and Dean?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm gonna go see if I can find that unmarked grave," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm gonna go to the library and find out more about what we're dealing with," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle walked away to do what they had said they were gonna do./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song Ends)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Library /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The library was closed, dark, deserted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a flashlight beam coming from the window. Belle was seen outside, using her knife to unlock the window from the outside, climbing inside, letting herself land lightly on the floor underneath. She put her flashlight on a nearby shelf, closing the window. She picked up her flashlight, walking toward the shelves, looking around for what she needed. She found an obituary records book on one of the shelves, pulling it out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Old North Cemetery /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was looking around with flashlight, coming across a headstone that was engraved with the cross symbol from the message and the sketch. "Here we go."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean walked toward the grave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson's House - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was standing outside, watching through the living room window to see that Lori and Reverend Sorenson were arguing inside. He could barely hear their voices. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, and what, you're in love?" Lori asked skeptically. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Reverend Sorenson answered. "I know she is in an unhappy relationship. She intends on getting a divorce." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori looked away angrily. "Jesus Christ!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't use that language!" Reverend Sorenson told her. "Listen, this is a difficult situation." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked away from the window. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Library /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was sitting at a table with many files and records sitting around her. She had been researching for a while. She looked as if she was going to fall asleep, shaking it off, bored. "That's it. Next time, party over research. Let Scar do that part." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle closed the file she was reading, grabbing another. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Old North Cemetery/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean had been digging at the unmarked grave for a while, sweating, dirty and tired from exertion. He took a breather, using his arm to wipe sweat away from his forehead, getting back to work, breaking through the wooden coffin, seeing Jacob Karns' remains. "Hello, preacher." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean threw his shovels aside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson's House – Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked through the living room window to watch Reverend Sorenson turn out the light and walk out of the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori walked outside, sitting next to Sam on the bench. "I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing here?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm keeping an eye on the place," Sam answered. Lori looked at him. "I was worried." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""About me?" Lori asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Sam answered. "Sorry." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, it's cool," Lori told him. "I already call the cops." She smiled, revealing she wasn't being serious. Sam chuckled. "No, seriously. I think you're sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why would you say that?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's like I'm cursed or something," Lori told him. "People around me keep dying." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam thought for a moment. "I think I know how you feel."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Library/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was still researching, still looking like she was going to fall asleep. She closed the file she had been reading, placing it aside, grabbing another record file and book, opening them both, looking for the same information she needed in either of them. She looked between them in comparison, sighing in disappointment and annoyance. "You gotta be kidding me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle tore the pages that had the information she needed out of either of the file and book, folding them up, putting them in her jean jacket pocket. She closed the file and the book, stacking them onto the stack of the things that she had already gone through, standing, going to put them back on the shelves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Old North Cemetery /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was above ground next to the unearthed grave, kneeling next to his bag, pulling a few items out, standing. He poured salt and lighter fluid on Jacob Karns' remains. He tossed them back into the bag on the ground, taking a matchbook out of his pocket, striking a match. "Goodbye, preacher." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean tossed the match into the grave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The grave caught flame instantly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean watched the flames burn the bones into ash./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson's House – Outside/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori and Sam were still sitting on the bench. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No one will talk to me anymore," Lori told him. "Except you. The Sheriff thinks I'm a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I heard you guys fighting before," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He's seeing a woman," Lori explained. "A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? It's like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong, you will get punished. I just don't know what to think anymore." She wrapped her arms around Sam, surprising him. Sam was slightly confused, returning the hug. They pulled away, looking at each other for a moment. Lori kissed him. Sam hesitated, starting to kiss back, but not into it, he pulled away. "Sam?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lori, I can't," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That someone you lost?" Lori asked. Sam looked at her, barely nodding. "I'm sorry." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson walked outside. "Lori? Come inside, please." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori was getting angry. "I'll come in when I'm ready." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Hook Man appeared behind Reverend Sorenson, stabbing his hook into his shoulder, making him scream. Hook Man pulled him into the house, slamming the door closed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam grabbed his shotgun, running toward the house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Inside - Foyer /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked around, hearing Reverend Sorenson screaming from upstairs. "No! No, please! No!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam ran upstairs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Upstairs Hallway /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam ran into the hallway, seeing the Reverend's bedroom door closing. He ran toward the door, trying to open it to no avail. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson's Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man had Reverend Sorenson kneeling on the floor, raising the hook to kill him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No!" Reverend Sorenson told him. "No! No, no!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam kicked the door in, shooting Hook Man in the side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man turned to face Sam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam shot Hook Man, making him disappear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The gun blast shattered the bedroom window./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Stairwell/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori ran upstairs. "Dad! Dad!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson's Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson was lying on the floor weakly, bleeding but not that hurt other than his wounded shoulder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam still had his shotgun raised, confused. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori ran into the room, kneeling next to her father. "Okay. It's okay, Dad. It's okay. It's okay." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam lowered his shotgun, looking at the Sorensons in confusion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Four /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Hospital - Hallway /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was standing outside of an ICU room containing a doctor, Lori and an injured Reverend Sorenson lying on the hospital room, looking at them through the window, being questioned by the Sheriff. "We were just talking. Then Lori's Dad came out. And then he appeared." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""A big man?" Sheriff asked. "Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes, sir," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ever seen him before?" Sheriff asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam shook his head. "No, sir." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Son, it seems every time I turn around, I'm seeing you," Sheriff told him. "I suggest you try to stay out of trouble." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded. "Yes, sir." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Further down the hallway, Dean and Belle tried to walk toward them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Two deputies held Dean and Belle back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's all right," Belle told them, pointing to Sam down the hall. "We're with him. That's our brother. Hey, brother." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let them through," Sheriff told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thanks," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle walked down the hall toward Sam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You okay?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What the hell happened?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hook Man," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You saw him?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Damn right," Sam answered, turning to face them, looking at Dean. "Why didn't you torch the bones?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "I did. Are you sure it's the Spirit of Jacob Karns?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sure as hell looked like him," Sam told them. "And that's not all. I don't think the Spirit is latching onto the reverend." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think it's latching onto Lori," Sam told them. "Last night, she found out that her father is having an affair with a married woman." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So what?" Dean asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, she's upset about it," Sam answered. "She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay, so she's conflicted, and the Spirit of Preacher Karns is latching onto her repressed emotions, and maybe he's doing the punishing for her," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right," Sam agreed. "Rich comes on too strong. Taylor tried to make her into a party girl. Dad has an affair." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Remind me not to piss this girl off," Dean told them. "But I burned those bones. I buried them in salt. Why didn't that stop him?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sam, Dean, you should be thankful that I thought one step ahead of you em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"again/em," Belle told them, taking out one of the pieces of paper from the library. "After he died, the coroners removed Karns' hook from his arm." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The hook?" Dean repeated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was a part of them," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power," Dean realized. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, if we find the hook..." Sam trailed off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle finished together. "We stop the Hook Man." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam, Dean and Belle smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked at Belle. "Does it say where they have or had the hook?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Belle answered. "I printed out a few pages from the logbook of Iowa State Penitentiary." She read from the papers. "'Karns, Jacob, personal affects, disposition thereof. Upon execution, all Earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church.'" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Dean answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where Lori lives?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's why the Hook Man's been haunting Reverends and Reverends' daughters for the past 200 years," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might have seen it?" Dean asked. "I mean, a blood-stained, silver-handled hook?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smirked. "Already thought of that, too." She flipped through the pages. "Got ahold of the church records. 'St. Barnabas Donations, 1862. Received, silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged.'" Sam and Dean sighed in annoyance. Belle nodded. "They melted it down, made it into something else."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Night - Church - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala pulled up, parking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean, Sam and Belle got out of the car, walking toward the church. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right," Belle told them. "We can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I agree," Sam told them. "Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All right, take your pick," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'll take the house," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay," Sam told them. He looked at Dean. "You take downstairs of the church, I'll take upstairs." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sounds like a plan," Dean agreed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Dean walked toward the church./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle walked toward Reverend Sorenson's house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reverend Sorenson's House /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle went through every room and drawer, putting everything silver into a bag, walking toward the fireplace, starting a fire, tossing everything silver into the fire, watching them burn. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Church - Inside – Basement/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was throwing everything silver into a fire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam walked downstairs with a bag of thing from upstairs. "I got everything that even looked silver." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Better safe than sorry," Dean told him. They threw everything into the fire, hearing footsteps from upstairs, looking up at the ceiling. "Sounds like Bell's back." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded, walking out of the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean continued to throw everything silver into the fire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Upstairs /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori was sitting alone in a pew, crying. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam walked in, expecting it to be Belle, surprised when he saw Lori, walking toward her. "Lori?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you doing here?" Lori asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What is it?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I've been trying to understand what's been happening," Lori told him. "Why? Now I know, so I'm praying for forgiveness." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Forgiveness for what?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't you see?" Lori asked. "I'm to blame for all this. I've read in the Bible about avenging Angels." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Trust me," Sam told her. "This guy? He's no Angel." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I was so angry at my father, some part of me wanted him punished," Lori told him. "And then he came and he punished him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's not your fault," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes, it is," Lori told him. "I don't know how, but it is. I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lori," Sam told her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I can see it now," Lori told him. "They didn't deserve to be punished. I do." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They heard a noise coming from the front of the church, looking toward it. The candles at the altar blew out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Lori stood in alarmed confusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man appeared behind them, raising the hook to attack them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They heard Belle's voice. "Sam!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam turned toward Hook Man, grabbing Lori, both of them ducking just as he slashed toward them with the hook. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was standing behind Hook Man, having shotguns in hands, shooting him with the salt shells, making him disappear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori was terrified. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Belle looked at each other nervously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Lori stood. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What the hell was that?" Lori asked frantically. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam took Lori's hand. "Come on. We got to go." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori, Sam and Belle ran toward the basement door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam opened the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man stood there, slashing toward them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam slammed the door closed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The hook broke through the wooden door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle sighed, cocking the shotgun. "Sam, take Lori and go!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam led Lori away. "Come on!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man opened the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shot Hook Man in the chest, making him disappear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Back Room /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Lori ran inside. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man appeared, smashing the glass of another door with his hook. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori screamed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man slashed toward Sam a few times. Each time he did, Sam ducked or backed away enough to make him miss. Hook Man stabbed his hook into Sam's shoulder, making him scream in pain, pulling the hook out of his shoulder, disappearing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"An invisible force dragged Lori on her back across the floor, making her scream. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam ran toward Lori. "Come on. You okay?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man appeared, pushing Sam backward into a wall, turning to face Lori. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam stood, maneuvering behind Hook Man. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle ran inside with her salt shell shotgun. "Sam, drop!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam ducked to the floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shot Hook Man, making him disappear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam held a hand toward Lori. "Come on, get up." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori took his hand, letting Sam help her up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked around, aiming the gun around the room cautiously, expecting Hook Man's return. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean ran into the room with his own shotgun, lowering his gun to his side. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I thought we got all the silver," Belle told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So did I," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Then why is he still here?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe we missed something," Dean told them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam looked around, noticing the necklace around Lori's neck. "Lori, where did you get that chain?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My father gave it to me," Lori answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where'd your Dad get it?" Belle asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He said it was a church heirloom," Lori answered. "He gave it to me when I started school." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is it silver?" Sam asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes," Lori answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam ripped the necklace off, looking at Dean and Belle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean and Belle heard the hook scraping against the wall behind them, turning around, raising their guns, but they couldn't see Hook Man. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sam," Dean told him, tossing his shotgun to Sam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam caught the shotgun, tossing the necklace to Dean, standing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean caught the necklace, turning around, running down the hall, leaving. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle aimed her gun at the line scraping across the wall, shooting. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The scraping stopped. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam's shoulder was injured, having difficulty in reloading his shotgun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Basement/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean ran downstairs, throwing Lori's necklace into the fire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Upstairs /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam was still reloading his shotgun. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man appeared in front of Sam, using the hook to fling his shotgun across the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam and Lori slid back into the wall. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle shot Hook Man in the back, making him disappear, reloading. "Come on, Dean!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man appeared in front of Belle when she was in the middle of reloading, using the hook to fling the shotgun out of her hands and cross the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked up at Hook Man, unarmed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Basement/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"In the fire, the cross pendant broke off the chain, melting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Upstairs/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man appeared, raising his hook to slash in Belle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle ducked reflexively./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The hook began to melt and fall apart. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook Man himself caught on fire, burning out of existence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean ran around the corner, looking toward Belle, Lori and Sam, making sure that they were okay. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled a small smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day Five /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning - Church - Outside /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The place was a crime scene now. Officers were walking around. There was an ambulance parked outside. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle was giving her statement to the Sheriff. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And you saw him, too, the man with the hook?" Sheriff asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes, I told you," Belle answered. "We all saw him. We fought him off, and then he ran." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And that's all?" Sheriff asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, that's all," Belle told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Listen, you, your sister and your brothers -" Sheriff started. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, don't worry," Belle told him. "We're leaving town." She walked toward the Impala, standing next to her little sister and oldest brother. "Hey, Dean, since it took you so long to save our lives last night, I wanna drive." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean rolled his eyes, smirking, tossing Belle the keys, getting into the passenger seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle smiled, catching the keys, getting into the driver's seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked into the side view mirror to see Lori and Sam talking in the reflection./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ambulance /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lori and Sam were talking outside of the ambulance truck. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam's shoulder was bandaged up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You gonna be okay?" Lori asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," Sam answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I still don't know what happened," Lori told him. "But I do know you saved my life. My father's, too. Thank you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam nodded, smiling a small smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Song) Dancing on a Wire - Keygrip/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean was still watching through the side view mirror, noticing Sam just walk away without another word. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam got into the backseat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We could stay," Dean told him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam shook his head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean looked into the side view mirror to see Lori's reflection looking sad. He shook his head in disappointment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Belle looked at Sam in understanding, starting the car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the Road /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Impala drove away up a slightly inclined street, reaching the top of the hill, starting to go down, leaving the field of sight and Ankeny, Iowa./span/p 


End file.
